30 Días con mi OTP (Zonourge)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: 30 Días llenos de amor y ternura, este challenge va para una de mis parejas favoritas. Zonic y Scourge tienen una relación, pero ¿Como sera la relación amorosa entre un criminal y un policia? Zonourge.
1. Agarrados de la Mano

Era un hermoso día, el cielo despejado, los pájaros cantando, todo estaba muy tranquilo y perfecto.

Demasiado diría yo ..., en fin ...

En el parque se ve un erizo oji-zafiro de piel verde, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con llamas, unas gafas de sol oscuras y unos zapatos deportivos que usamos para correr, estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque disfrutando del aire fresco al mismo tiempo aprovechando que no hubiera nadie en el parque para así fumar a gustó.

-sabes que no está permitido fumar aquí, ¿verdad? -dijo una Policía acercándose a la banca del oji-zafiro.

-Hmm tal vez, y si fuera así que harías tú? -Sonrió arrogante mirando a aquel Policía.

\- No me provocó-dijo el Cuerpo de policía, esta era un erizo azul con ojos esmeraldas, llevaba un informe rojo de la Policía.

-Y que si lo hago?

-Recuerda que soy el comandante de la policía de la zona policías vio ... y tu novio-sentenció el clan mirando desafiante al contrario, en verdad se desvía mucho con este erizo y sus provocaciones, no por nada se hacen novios.

-Y usted recuerda que soy el criminal más reconocido y el Rey de Moebius-sonrió con arrogancia y orgullo, en verdad le divertía provocar su novio.

 _¿Quien hubiera pensado que_ _terminarían_ _así_ _?_

 _*Escena retrospectiva*_

Todo comenzó un día de patrullaje habitual del comandante Zonic la zona cop ...

Esta es la dirección que conducen por las calles de mobius, vigilando que las calles estuvieran tranquilas y fuera de peligro.

 _\- "Comandante_ _Zonic_ _me copia, cambio ..." - se_ _escuchó_ _a_ _través_ _de la radio de la patrulla._

-AQUÍ comandante Zonic ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-dijo sin apartar la vista al frente del vehículo.

 _"_ _Estan_ _robando la_ _joyería_ _de_ _mobius_ _, necesitamos que valla de inmediato"_

-De acuerdo, estaré allí enseguida...cambio y fuera-dio la vuelta al vehículo para dirigirse a la joyería. Al llegar se encontró con la joyería saqueada, los vidrios rotos esparcidos por el suelo, entandares vacíos sin las joyas y un erizo con una bolsa de joyas a quien reconocio al instante.

-SCOURGE EL ERIZO ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO!-dijo el comandante acercándose al oji-zafiro.

-Jeje eso es lo que crees Oficial-rió mientras ponía sobre su hombro la bolsa de joyas robadas consigo-Hey! Fang vayámonos!

Aparece un Zorro morado, con sombrero de vaquero llevando una bolsa de joyas consigo.

-Pues vamonos ya!-ambos comenzaron a correr lejos mientras eran seguido por el oficial.

-Alto allí! en nombre de la ley!

-Y en nombre del mal te digo...VETE AL DIABLO!-grito el verdoso entrando a un callejon con el zorro.

-Ahora verán!-entra al mismo callejón.

-Rápido subamos por la reja-el oji-zafiro comienza a subir la reja

-Tsk! Al diablo con esto!-saca su arma y le apunta al policía-Nos vemos en el infierno!

*BAM!*

Hubo un golpe seco en el suelo, era el comandante zonic quien tenia había sido disparado por la costilla por una bala, la sangre salia de su costado y su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa.

-Imbécil! ¿Que hiciste?-grito el verdoso.

-Hice lo que teníamos que hacer!-salta al otro lado de la reja- vas a venir...

-No podemos dejarlo aquí!

-Alguien vendrá a ayudarlo, pero si tu quieres quédate yo me voy...-se va con su botín.

-A..ayu...da...-Dijo con dificultad mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedarse insconciente fue...

-No te dejare...-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

.

 _._

El oficial despertó lentamente y se levanto con dificultar para ver que su herida estaba vendada, observo la habitación detalladamente, solo para dándose cuenta que no estaba en el hospital ni en su casa, el lugar le resultaba muy extraño, estaba algo desordenado pero tenia un buen ahora a menta y lavanda. De pronto, un sonido de una puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver el causante del sonido se quedo sin palabras.

-Valla, al fin despertaste-decía el verdoso con una charola que tenia un caldo de pollo.

-¿Tu? pero ¿Que haces aquí?-intento levantarse pero solo logro que la herida se abriera.

-Oye no hagas eso, me costo mucho quitarte la bala y cerrarte la herida-dejo la charola en la mesa y se acerco al cobalto.

-E-Espera, ¿Tu hiciste esto?-pregunto el cobalto con asombro.

-No crees que no se primeros auxilios, no eres el único a quien le disparan

-¿Porque no me dejaste morir?

-¿Qué ganaría,eh? Por mi te puedes morir, pero no quiero que después me sentencian por asesinato a un policia-dijo lavando la toalla con la que me limpio la sangre.

-Entonces me voy y tu vienes comigo estas artes...agh...-intenta levantarse pero no puede.

-No te levantes o se te abriran los puntos que te di-lo vuelve a acostar- deberías descansar, estas herido y no puedes hacer esfuerzo.

-¿P-Porque haces esto?

-Porque quiero y ahora no te muevas, la herida de abrió un poco y las vendas que te puse se es tan manchando de sangre de nuevo-comenzó a cambiar las vendas del cuerpo del erizo cobalto y este pudo notar un sonrojo por parte del oji-zafiro lo cual le resultó adorable.

-¿Porque te sonroja?

-N-No estoy sonrojado

-Si lo estas, y te vez adorable-sonríe en burla.

-N-no soy adorable!-se sonroja aun mas.

-Si lo eres-comenzó a molestarlo.

-Cállate!-le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch! Así tratas a un paciente?-Se quejo!

-solo a los que se lo merecen-salí de la habitación y trae una sopa-Aquí tienes...

-Hmm...

-¿Que?

-Le echaste algo, cierto?

-Uyy si me descubristes le eche una poción que te convertirá en un sapo bien feo, BUU!-dijo sonriendo en burla, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Porque haces esto?

-Porque quiero, ahora abre la boca-dijo acercando la cuchara hacia el, pero el cobalto se aleja-Joder, que no está envenenada-toma un sorbo-Lo ves, ahora di Aah~

El cobalto dudaba si tomar o no tomar de la sopa que le preparaba el criminal, pero al final accedió y no se arrepintió de hacerlo porque era una delicia la sopa, nunca probó algo igual, se sentía tan bien.

-Esta delicioso!

-Je...gracias...

-¿Tu lo hicistes?, no crei que los criminales supieran cocinar

-Eso me ofende-le pega con la cuchara.

-Auch! pero ya enserio...¿Porque me ayudaste?

-Que sea un criminal no significa que no sea un buen ciudadano-dejo la sopa a un lado

-Ya enserio-lo miro serio.

-Ash! ni yo mismo lo se, solo te vi allí tirado y me distes lastima...

-Eso no responde mi pregunta...

-Entonces yo te pregunto ¿Porque no llevabas chaleco anti balas?

-Creí no necesitarlo-respondió avergonzado.

-Se nota que eres idiota jajaja

-Miren quien lo dice!

-Jaja bueno, sera mejor que descanse, buenas noches-le sonrió para luego salir de la habitación.

-...Buenas noches...-Sonrió-

Los días pasaron para la recuperación del cobalto, cada día iba conviviendo mas con el verdoso, que a pesar de que fue su culpa de que haya sido herido, estaba agradecido por no abandonarlo y cuidarlo hasta su recuperación. Pero con el paso del tiempo su relación se volvió mas que amistad entre ambos, había algo de tensión entre el ambiente de ambos.

Al principio, no sabían que cosa era pero mas adelante se dieron cuenta de lo que era...pero¿Serian correspondidos?. El verdoso se negaba a aceptarlo, cada vez que el cobalto se le acercaba.

Pero todo cambio un día...

-Extrañaba mi uniforme-dijo ya levantado de la cama poniéndose su uniforme de policía.

-Hmm...parece que estas mejor-dijo sin ánimos el oji-zafiro.

-Parece que si...-dijo con el mismo animo que el oji-zafiro.

-entonce adiós...-alzo la mano para estrecharla en señal de despedida.

-Adiós...-la estrecha-pero no me iré solo...

-Me arrestaras!?-dijo el oji-zafiro apartándose bruscamente del cobalto, ganándose una carcajada de este.

-No exactamente...-atrajo al erizo hacia el, abrazándolo de la cintura para acto seguido plantarle un beso en los labios. El Oji-zafiro estaba en shock pero no tardo en corresponder y enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

¿Quien hubiera dicho que todo terminaría así?

*Fin del Flashback*

-Y a donde iremos, señor oficial...-lo miro con pícardia.

-A un lugar especial...-sonrió y se levanto de la banca-me permite...-levanta la mano-

-Con gusto ...- agarra la mano del cobalto levantándose de su asiento-Pero dime ¿A donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa-le guiño el ojo ganando un sonrojo por parte del contrario.

-Idiota ...- susurro avergonzado entrelazando sus dedos con los del oji-esmeralda.

En verdad ninguno

Una mano de la soltaría ...

 _Día 1: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara ..._


	2. CariciasToques en cualquier lado

**El comandante Zonic the zone cop, era conocido por su fríaldez, su seriedad en el trabajo y la gran dedicación que daba en esta. Sus colegas y compañeros de trabajo conocían muy bien como era su actitud, siempre seria, atenta, dominante y sin expresión. Pero eso si, con su novio era todo lo contrario, claro su actitud no cambiaba en lo absoluto pero había veces en que mostraba una actitud muy cariñosa, e incluso melosa cuando se trataba del verdoso, por desgracia esto no le gustaba a su novio, no estaba acostumbrado a mucho cariño, en especial si era en publico, pero eso no evitaba que el comandante le siguiera dando mimos y cariños porque según el ver la expresión de su amado era sumamente "Adorable".**

-Oye, ya basta! **-dijo el verdoso tratando de apartar a su novio.**

-Oh vamos Scourge solo es un poco de cariño... **-dijo mientras tenia al verdoso sentado en su regazo aprisionado en un abrazo.**

-P-pero no quiero **-hizo un puchero cosa que le hizo muy adorable al cobalto que comenzó darle besos por la mejilla y las orejas.**

-B-Basta... **-dijo muy apenado por las acciones de su novio.**

-No~Te vez muy adorable cuando te sonrojas~ **-dijo acariciando los muslos de su novio.**

-No soy adorable! Idiota Zone Cop! **-inflo sus mejillas muy avergonzado-Y donde estas poniendo las manos?**

-¿Que?, no puedo darle un montón cariño a mi querido Uke~ **-susurro para seguir acariciando partes del cuerpo de su novio y seguir besando sus mejillas.**

-P-Pero no en publico... **-dijo bajando las orejas con un gran sonrojo.**

-Oh cierto... **-Dijo el oji-esmeralda recordando que su amado lo había ido a visitar a su trabajo y que todos sus compañeros veían aquella escena en estado de shock, sin poder creer que su querido comandante, quien era conocido por no mostrar emociones y siempre están en la defensiva tuviera un lado tan empalagoso para el criminal.**

 **Se preguntaban ¿Quien era el? ¿Que había hecho con su Comandante? ¿Estará enfermo?**

-No Sabes como te odio **-se cruzo de brazos muy sonrojado.**

-Jeje~Yo igual te quiero... **-dijo para volver a darle mimos a su ericito sin importarle la presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo.**

 **Tal vez tenia una actitud muy seca en el trabajo y con los demás, pero cuando se trataba de su amado novio podría ser muy cariñoso e empalagoso.**

 **¿Porque?**

 **Simplemente amaba a ese erizo y a sus expresiones adorables de vergüenza, mientras que este, solo tendría que acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto de su novio...**

 _ **Día 2: "COMPLETADO"**_

 **Continuara...**


	3. Jugar o viendo una Película

Todos los jueves en la tarde, cuando el comandante salga temprano del trabajo se dirige a la casa de su novio para tener las tardes matutinas de juegos y películas. Esto se había convertido en una costumbre entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no teníamos ninguna pareja, ni una sola pareja de novios, ni una sola pareja de novios, ni una sola persona. Y era donde siempre sucedían las típicas discusiones de parejas.

-¿Que tal si jugamos vídeojuegos? -Dijo el oji-azul.

-No, eso es lo que sucedió la vez pasada, hoy toca películas-Dijo el cobalto.

-No hay nada interesante, mejor juguemos videojuegos.

-La semana pasada, escogiste ahora me toca a mi, y yo quiero ver películas.

-Vídeojuegos

-Peliculas

-VÍDEOJUEGOS!

-PELÍCULAS!

-Se tal como podemos solucionar esto ...- se puso en posición de combate apretando los puños.

-El mismo desafío, dos oponentes y solo un ganador-Truena sus dedos.

-¿Estas listo? -Sonrió

-Siempre lo estoy ...- Sonrió con arrogancia

-Ahora o nunca

-Que gane el mejor ...

Ambos habían comenzado la batalla, se acercaron y levantaron los puños para ...

-Piedra, papel o tijeras...

-Piedra, papel o tijeras...

-Piedra, papel o tijeras...

-Gane! Las tijeras mandan-Dijo el oji-esmeralda levantando su mano en señal de victoria.

-Como sea...-se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero-Estúpido papel-susurro.

-Aww no se enoje por perder mi querido-dijo agarrando las mejillas de su novio.

-S-S-Suelta!-se aparta de el sonrojado.

-jeje, bien que película veremos...

-¿Que tal una de terror?-sugirió el oji-zafiro.

-No mejor una de acción-dijo el cobalto sacando las películas

-Siempre vemos una de acción, porque no ver algo de terror!

-Enserio? Acaso te gusta ver sangre por todos lados-pregunto levantando una ceja

-Solo es una película, o que? Acaso tienes miedo?-tono en burla

-Miedo? Yo? Por favor estas hablando con el comandante de un cuerpo de policías, hemos visto asesinatos mucho peores que las películas que te gustan-dijo orgulloso

-Enserio? Pues a mi me parece que tienes miedo-dijo desafiante.

-¿Quieres pelear erizo?-dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-Pues claro que si...

-Que gane el mejor...

Piedra, papel o tijeras...

Piedra papel o tijeras...

Piedra, papel o tijeras...

-¿¡QUE EMPATE!?-Gritaron ambos, para después volver a jugar...

.

.

.

Al final, después de una ardua batalla donde quedaban iguales, decidieron ver una película de Acción romántica, tal vez no eran muy aficionados a las películas románticas, pero estaban satisfechos de pasar una tarde juntos.

 _Día 3: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	4. En una Cita

Alguna vez se han preguntado, ¿Como fue la primera cita de Zonic y Scourge?

Solo les diré que no fue de todo perfecta...

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, nuestro querido erizo oji-zafiro se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, esperando a su novio, esta recargado en la banca pareciendo de lo mas relajado, o eso quería aparentar, ya que se sentía nervioso porque era su primera cita que tenia con el comandante, y no era el único...

A lo lejos, el comandante zonic corría a toda prisa para encontrarse con su ericito, se le había hecho tarde porque le habían dejado mucho papeleo en el trabajo pero se las ingenio para terminarlas, o por lo menos terminar la mitad del papeleo, había esperado este día desde mucho tiempo, hoy seria su primera cita con el verdoso, la fase mas importante para dar paso a su relación como Enamorados. Había planificado como seria la cita perfecta, y se aseguraría de que nada lo arruinaría...

Pero claro nadie es adivino para saber lo que sucedería...

-Llegas tarde...-se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su novio.

-Lo siento, es que me dejaron mucho papeleo que tenia que terminar y todavía me falta...-Dijo tratando de recobrar el aire por haber corrido llegando hasta aquí.

-No importa-jugueteo con sus dedos-y a donde iremos?

-Ven sígueme tengo un día planeado para nosotros dos-le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del parque.

.

.

.

En un restaurante, cerca de allí se encontraban el erizo cobalto y el oji-zafiro, este ultimo se sentía muy nervioso puesto que su novio lo había invitado a uno de los mas lujosos y refinados restaurantes de mobius. No es que no haya ido antes a un restaurante lujoso, el problema era que se sentía nervioso por estar rodeado de personas que

-Y...ya sabes que pedir?-pregunto el cobalto mirando a su novio, quien se encontraba nervioso.

-Eh...no se que pedir...-dijo revisando la cartilla de menú.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Yo no ahorita pido

-Bueno...-Hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que al cobalto decidio hablar pero justo en ese momento alguien lo interrumpe.

-Zonic? Scourge?-Dijo un erizo cobalto cerca de allí, el erizo era igual al comandante y estaba acompañado de un azabache con betas rojas, ellos eran nada mas y nada menos que Sonic y Shadow.

-Pero miren que sorpresa ¿como están?-dijo en tono de alegría el oji-esmeralda.

-H-hola primo Sonic, como te va?-pregunto cortes mente el oficial pero la verdad es que se sentía un tanto incomodo.

-OH, bien yo y shadow tenemos una cita-dijo abrazando el brazo de su amado.

-¿Que hace scourge aquí?-interrumpio el azabache.

-Disculpa?-pregunto el oji-zafiro.

-Auch!-se quejo por el jalón de orejas de su novio.

-No seas grosero Shady-dijo en forma del regaño el oji-esmeralda a su novio.

-De acuerdo...-Rueda los ojos.

-Nosotros también estamos en una cita-dijo el cobalto tomando la mano del verdoso quien se sonrojo.

-jejeje scourge en una cita-río el azabache.

-Shadow no seas grosero...-dijo el oji-esmeralda.

-Es que me sorprende que el tenga una cita decente que no incluya sexo...-volvió reír pero esta vez en voz alta llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Grr vete a la mierda shadow...-agarra un pastel que traia el mesero y se lo tira a la cara.

-Oh oh...-dijieron los dos erizos azules con nerviosismo y asustados.

-Con que asi, eh?-Agarra un plato de espaguetti y se lo tira, pero este logra esquivarlo y le cae a una señora que estaba alli sentada.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!-grito alguien de una de las mesas, de pronto todo se volvio una guerra de comida tal como lo dijo.

.

.

.

-Lo siento...-dijo el oji-zafiro mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida.

-Tranquilo no fue tu culpa-dijo con seriedad el cobalto mientras se limpiaba su ropa.

-Pero es que lo arruine...-bajo las orejas de tristeza.

El cobalto se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios-Tranquilo no fue tu culpa, fue de shadow pero ya mi primo lo esta regañando...

-Es la ultima vez que te traigo aqui!-dijo el azul jalandole la oreja al azabache.

-Aw aw aw lo siento!-gritaba el azabache mientras era jalado por su novio.

-jajajaja se lo merece...-rió el azabache-Y ahora a donde vamos?

-¿Que tal si vemos una película?-dijo el cobalto mientras que el verdoso asintio y le tomo la mano.

.

.

.

-Oye no me dijistes que la película era porno...-Menciono el verdoso.

-Y no lo es porque lo dices?-pregunto el cobalto hasta que vio como su novio apunto a un lugar de la sala del cine y lo vio no lo podía cree.

En una esquina de la sala estaba Silver el erizo y mephiles the dark, teniendo un encuentro "Romantico" en el lado oscuro de la sala del cine, sin importarles que estuvieran en publico.

-M-Mephi...Aah~ a...aquí...no...-decía entre gemidos ahogados el plateado, mientras que el azabache gris solo reía y hundía su cabeza sobre la entrepierna del erizo, haciendo que este mordiera su propia mano para no soltar gemidos mas alto. Esta situación puso muy incomoda a la pareja de erizos que no tardaron ni un segundo para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sin importarles que la película estuviera a mas de la mitad.

-Eso fue incomodo...-menciono el cobalto.

-Ni me lo digas...

-Que tal si damos un paseo por el parque-Menciono el verdoso para jalar a su amado al punto en donde iniciaron, tal vez no resulto bien lo que planeo pero por lo menos tendría una tarde tranquila con su novio en el parque.

Estaba seguro que nadie lo arruinaría, o eso es lo que el creía...

-Oh~Zonic~

-Mierda...-Susurro el cobalto reconociendo la voz de la persona quien lo llamo.

-Oh~Scourgey~

-Por la madre que me pario...-susurro el oji-zafiro sabiendo de quien se trataba la voz.

Ambos erizos al voltearon se encontraron nada mas y nada menos que con sus ex-novias, Zamy the Zone Cop y Fiona the Fox.

-Oh Zonic que gusto verte...-dijo de manera coqueta la eriza rosada.

-Ash hola zamy-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oye Zonic ¿Que haces tu con el?-grito la rosada poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Scourgey porque no dejas a este policía de pacotilla y nos vamos a dar una vuelta los dos..."Sólitos"-Dijo en tono coqueto la zorrita pero el verdoso solo rodó los ojos y la ignoro.

-Zamy, en primer lugar tu y yo terminamos y en segundo lugar el ahora es mi novio y te pido que lo respetes-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye scourge hazme caso-Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas la oji-azul.

-Lo siento pero no hablo con zorra...(Turn down for what Bv)

-Como me puedes cambiar a mi por un criminal como este!-grito la rosada con furia.

-Disculpa Cliche pero este criminal le da mas placer en la cama que tu-dijo cruzándose de brazos y causando un gran sonrojo en el cobalto.

-Te convertiste en la puta de este oficial-Grito fiona.

-Te acuestas con este moco-Dijo la rosada con furia.

-Si y si me disculpan tenemos una cita-dijo tomando el brazo del verdoso para irse.

-A no ustedes no se van!-dijo la rosada jalando la chaqueta del verdoso, al igual que la Oji-azul.

-Oigan, suéltenme!-comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre de las dos chicas, en eso dos botes de pintura caen encima de las dos chicas.

-MI CABELLO! ES ROSA!-grito Fiona mientras se agarra del cabello y corría fuera del parque como una loca.

-Mi cabello es verde! es el peor color del mundo!-grito la rosada saliendo corriendo al igual que la zorrita.

-Oye!-se quejo por aquel comentario el verdoso.

-Pero que fue eso...

-No lo se, pero de donde salio esos botes de pintura...

Mientras que el cobalto estaba de lo mas desanimado sus planes de tener la cita perfecta se habían arruinado, ¿Podría suceder algo peor?

-Esto no podría ser peor-Dijo el cobalto pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, porque justo en ese momento comenzó a llover, mandando todo lo planificado para la cita perfecta al deshague. Fueron a bajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia pero claro ya estaban empapados.

Todo se había ruinado, la cena, la película y ahora la lluvia arruinaba su ultimo recurso que tenia.

-L-lo siento, yo solo quería que fuera perfecto-dijo cubriéndose con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

De repente, escucho una risa por parte del verdoso, eso lo dejo anonadado que destapo su rostro para mirarlo confundido.

-D-De que te ríes?-cuestiono el cobalto.

-Por todo...-Río nuevamente dejándolo mas confundido.

-¿Como?-cuestiono confundido

-Oye, tal vez no fue la cita perfecta o soñada como las películas, pero me divertí mucho, tu no?-lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-A decir verdad fue divertido cuando le aventaste ese pastel a shadow jaja-comenzo a reirse también el cobalto.

-Y la cara que puso la Zorra de Fiona y Zamy cuando les callo pintura de no se donde jajaja

-Jajajaja si, pero lo que no me gusto fue tener que ver como silver y mephiles lo hacían en el cine-dijo con seriedad y algo de asco.

-No me lo recuerdes, esa imagen mental quiero borrarla...-dijo y después se miraron para comenzar a reír de nuevo.

-Gracias...-dijo el verdoso.

-¿Porque?-cuestiono el cobalto.

-Por hacer de esta primera cita la mejor de todas...-dijo abrazando su cuello acercándolo hacia el.

-Gracias también a ti, por enseñarme que para que todo sea perfecto no significa tenerlo todo planificado sino estar con la persona correcta y en el momento indicado-dijo el oji-esmeralda para abrazar su cintura y a traerlo hacia el para así sellar la distancia en un cálido y apasionado beso bajo la lluvia.

Tal vez su primera cita no fue de todo perfecta, pero mientras estuvieran juntos todo seria perfecto para ambos...

Eso y su hermoso beso bajo la lluvia como de película...

Extra:

-Oye miles porque les tiraste a fiona y a zamy pintura-pregunto un zorrito amarillo a su contra parte.

-Le debía una a un amigo...-agarra la mano del zorrito-Nos vamos tails parece que va a llover pronto...

-Se sonroja-Claro amor...

 _Día 4: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	5. Besandose

Una relación se basa en la confianza y respeto mutuo, pero en este caso la relación del criminal y el comandante pasaba por momentos difíciles, ¿La razón? Los celos enfermizos del Policía.

Zonic era conocido por ser un gran comandante, trabajador, decidido, responsable y serio en todo lo que hace, pero con el verdoso era todo lo contrario, con el no sólo podía ser cariñoso y mimoso, también podría llegar a tener celos enfermizos cuando se sentia "amenazado"a los que se acercaban a su novio.

No era que fuera desconfiado, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no pueden culparlo por tener un novio criminal que tuvo fama de mujeriego, y que cada vez que salían no faltan las chicas, y aveces chicos, que se le acercaba para coquetearle, pero lo peor era que su novio les devolvía el coqueteo.

-Oh, vamos Cariño no te enojes-le decía su querido novio alias "El ex-mujeriego".

-Como quieres que este si mi "Novio" se le pasa coqueteando con otros-respondió cruzado de brazos apartando su mirada del oji-azul

-No es culpa mía que seas celoso

-¡No soy celoso!

-Si, claro y Sonic es mi mejor amigo

-Hablo enserio!, no puedo ni dejarte ni un segundo porque vienen los buitres a rondarte!- dijo mientras que el menor rodaba los ojos.

-yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible-sonrió orgulloso ganándose un sape por parte del contrario.

-Hablo enserio! aveces creo que...ashh...-desvía la mirada.

-Anda, dilo aveces crees que!?-Se paro de la banca-Crees que te haría infiel? en verdad no me tienes confianza.

-N-N-No es eso scourge, es solo que...-Se comenzó a rascar la nuca

-Oye, se que fui un mujeriego en el pasado, pero todo cambio-le toma la mano-tu me cambiaste, y se que es difícil confiar en mi p-p-pero intentalo porfavor...-baja la mirada.

-Uff lo se es solo que...-se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado susurrando algo.

-No te escucho-Dijo el oji-zul mientras el contrario volvía a susurrar-Sigo sin oírte...

-JODER! QUE TEMO PERDERTE! ESTA BIEN! YA PUEDES LLAMARME UN MALDITO CELOSO!-le da la espalda-

-Jeje...Tan difícil era cariño-le da la vuelta y le planta un beso en los labios-Nunca me vas a perder Oficial Zonic, soy tuyo...

-eso ya lo sabia-le acaricia la mejilla-pero conque lo digas tu me siento mejor...

-Aunque eso no quita que seas un celoso-rió en burla.

-Cállate no es mi culpa que seas adorable-sonrió agarrándole las mejillas.

-NO SOY ADORABLE!-hizo un puchero el oji-zafiro

-Jeje ven aquí-sonrió y lo atrajo desde la cintura hacia el para besarlo, tal vez era un celoso pero su erizo siempre estaba allí para recordarle a quien le pertenencia ahora el y sus exquisitos labios.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos exquisitos labios-miro de manera seductora al verdoso.

-Claro, muchas personas-dijo ganándose una mirada seria del contrario-Pero ahora le pertenecen a este oficial que tengo aquí, y así sera siempre-lo atrae hacia el para volverlo a besar, pero esta vez un poco mas apasionado y con lengua.

-Gracias, pero por lo que dijiste este oficial te castigara esta noche-le guiño el ojo ganándose un sonrojo del contrario.

-L-lo esperare con ansias-dijo con un sonrojo para luego volver a besarlo con la misma pasión y lujuria que antes, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor mientras que este rodeaba su cintura para atraerlo mas a el y así profundizar mas el beso.

Tal vez le esperaba al verdoso un castigo al volver a casa, pero por ahora disfrutaría de la sesión de besos con el oficial.

 _Puede Ser celoso tenia sus ventajas, aunque también traería un fuerte dolor de cadera consigo por la mañana..._

 _Día 5: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	6. Usando la Ropa del Otro

El sol entraba atravez de la ventana por las cortinas de la habitación, para alumbrar una donde se encontraban un erizo azul y uno verdoso durmiendo sobre la misma cama, ambos estaban desnudos tapados solo por las sabanas blancas de la cama, y alrededor de esta estaban sus prendas y zapatos esparcidas alrededor por el suelo de la habitación.

La luz entro mas para iluminar todo el cuarto, y alumbro el rostro del cobalto despertando de los brazos de morfeo, se levanto y volteo su mirada a su amado quien estaba acostado durmiendo plácidamente al lado suyo, recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír orgulloso.

-Scourge~despierta~-susurro en el oido de su amado.

-Mmm...5 minutos mas...-susurro entre sueño.

-Despierta~cariño~-dijo pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amado.

-Si no despiertas te violo-susurro amenazate pero el verdoso lo siguio ignorando.

-DESPIERTA!-grito alto en su oido.

-AH!-se levanto dándole un puñetazo al cobalto-Q-que hora son?-dijo sobándose los ojos para ver al erizo en el suelo-Zonic que haces en el suelo?

-Nada lo que pasa es que quería sentir el frio suelo en mi trasero después de un puñetazo en la cara- sarcasmo mientras se agarraba la mejilla.

-Pues por lo menos te puedes sentar...-dijo sentándose con algo de dificultad por el dolor de cadera.

-jeje no digas que no te gusto~-dijo de manera seductora al verdoso.

-A callar!-le tira una almohada muy sonrojado.

-Jeje...bueno tomare una ducha, a menos que quieras tomarla conmigo-le guiño el ojo provocando otro sonrojo al contrario.

-Vete a la mierda-le saco el dedo del medio y el cobalto se fue a la ducha riendo.

-Tsk! idiota...-se levantando aguantando el dolor de cadera y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo, hasta que diviso la ropa del cobalto y la recogió-Su uniforme? Conque así se ve cuando no lo tiene puesta...¿Que tiene de especial?-Se muerde el labio al tener una idea loca pasar por su cabeza.

.

.

.

-Uff nada mejor que una buena ducha por la mañana-pone una toalla por su cintura, y se dirige hacia su habitación pero se detiene al escuchar unos murmullos y se asoma a ver.

-No entiendo lo especial de tener que vestir esto, es tan anticuado pero lo admito es cómodo...-decía el verdoso mirándose al espejo.

El cobalto se sorprendió al ver a su novio vestido con su uniforme pero debía admitir que le quedaba muy bien y le daba mucha ternura su actitud.

-Hace como si tuviera una pistola con la mano-Arriba las manos estas bajo arresto!

-Jajajaja que lindo-rió asustando al verdoso.

-D-desde cuando estas allí?-nervioso.

-Te queda bien~-le guiño el ojo sonrojandolo.

-Tsk! como sea...-se cruzo de brazos avergonzado.

-¿Porque te pusiste mi ropa?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-P-P-Porque quise...me...me dio curiosidad...-aparto la mirada.

-sabes~-le tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-te vez mas sexy con uniforme~

-P-pues claro que se me ve bien, soy el erizo mas irresistible de todos-dijo con arrogancia, mientras el contrario solo rió.

-Bueno, quitatela la necesito para ponérmela-vio la ropa de su novio sobre la cama y se le vino una idea- oh~ mejor...-se quito la toalla de la cintura y comenzó a ponerse la ropa de su amado.

-O-oye, ¿Que haces?-pregunto sonrojado al ver como se vestía su novio con su ropa.

-¿Que no vez?, intercambio ropa contigo...-se puso la chaqueta de cuero y los lentes de sol-¿Como me veo?

-Hmm~ como un chico malo-sonrió pícaramente acercándose al contrario.

-Parece que he sido un niño malo~ No cree que merezca un castigo~-dijo agarrando la cintura del verdoso atrayendolo hacia el.

-Pues...-Saca unas esposas-voy a tener que arrestarlo muchachito~-susurro cerca del oído del contrario, y este sonrió al ver las intenciones de su novio.

-Pero de que se me acusa~-lo miro seductor.

-de ser extremadamente sexy~-lamió el cuello del cobalto ganándose un gemido de este.

-Pues~...me declaro culpable~-dijo para después atacar los labios del su novio y tener un momento romántico por la mañana...

 _Día 6: "COMPLETADA"_

 _Continuara..._


	7. Cosplays

**Hoy era la noche mas esperada del año, la gran noche de todos los santos, donde los monstruos y demonios, quienes eran niños disfrazados, salían a pedir su famoso** _"Dulce o Truco"_ **, en donde debías darles Dulces a menos que quieras una travesura, pero esta festividad no solo era para los niños, también para los adultos pero ellos celebraban de una manera diferente haciendo cosas mas "Malas" como "Dulces".**

 **En esta ocasiono, en el cuartel general de la Zone cop, estaban por festejar halloween, en la hora del almuerzo habían regalado dulces a los prisioneros y oficiales por esta festividad, y ya conocemos a un comandante que a pesar de su actitud fría amaba los dulces.**

 **Pero odiaba las sorpresas, y estaba arto de que sus compañeros quisieran asustarlo o sorprenderlo con alguna travesura, pero no se esperaba de la sorpresa que le esperaba en su oficina...**

 **Cuando abrió la puerta, casi le da un infarto, al abrirla se encontró con su amado novio, el Criminal en recuperación Scourge el erizo vestido con un traje de Maid que resaltaba sus hermosas piernas y sus finas caderas, se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una mirada seria. Al captar que su novio lo estaba viendo lo saludo...**

-Hola...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Es mi cumpleaños... **-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

-Ya quisieras **-le saca la lengua el verdoso.**

-¿Porque estas vestido así? **-dijo sonriendo con pícardia.**

-Por una apuesta... **-saca un bate-** Cuidado esto vino con el traje, así que ni te acerques.

-Vale, vale... **-dijo levantando las manos.**

-Mas te vale, porque no estoy de humor, perdí y ahora tengo que usar esto **-gruño.**

-Te vez lindo **-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza mordiendo se el labio.**

-¿Quieres que te golpee con el bate? **-amenazo el verdoso.**

-Señor le traje los...-Se quedo callado el camaleón mirando al verdoso vestido de arriba a bajo con un gran sonrojo-L-Le traje el papeleo...-dijo sin aparta la mirada del erizo.

-Gracias... **-se acerco para agarrar los papeles y le susurro-** Siguele mirándolo así y veras lo aterrador que puedo ser en noche de brujas.

 **El camaleón solo asintió muy asustado y salio de la oficina rápidamente.**

-Vas a trabajar en halloween **-pregunto el verdoso.**

-No ya he terminado, ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Podíamos ir a pedir dulce o truco...

-¿No estamos grandes para eso?

-Nunca se es demasiado viejo para la diversión

-Si tu lo dices...

-Ademas a ti te gusta los dulces, y a mi los trucos...Quiero ir a divertirme un rato haciendo truco y travesuras... **-sonrió de manera traviesa.**

-¿Te portaras mal? ¿Que gano yo con eso? solo unos dulces... **-dijo alzando una ceja**

-Pues,si por este día me permites portarme mal... **-se acerco de manera provocativa al oficial-** al finalizar la noche te podía dar tu dulce si tu me permites hacer mi travesura~

-Es una buena oferta, pero tendré que ir contigo para vigilarte **-sonrió pícaro.**

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ir disfrazado... **-sentencio el verdoso.**

-Pero no tengo disfraz... **-comento.**

-Hmmm... **-miro por toda la oficina hasta que diviso un botiquín de primeros auxilios-** de hecho ya lo tienes... **-sonrió.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Zespio...

-Si señor comandante AHHHHHH **-grito el camaleón al ver al comandante con muchas vendas-** ¿Que le paso? ¿Esta bien? ¿Quien le hizo esto? Fue ese criminal! se lo dije comandante! Se lo dijimos!

-¿Que? Esto es mi disfraz de Halloween... **-dijo sin expresión alguna-** Por cierto, donde ya no hay vendas en el botiquín de mi oficina.

-D-D-De acuerdo... **-dijo aun en shock**

 _-Bueno, me voy..."Feliz Halloween"..._ **-dijo para dirigirse hacia el verdoso y tomar su mano para irse a hacer su truco y travesura, para al final recibir su dulce como recompensa.**

 **Seria una larga Noche...**

 **Día 7: "COMPLETADO"**

 **Continuara...**


	8. De compras

**Hoy no era un día como cualquiera, no era nada especial, pero si lo era para nuestro querido comandante...**

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zonic! **-dijeron los colegas y amigos de trabajo del comandante. Así es, hoy era su cumpleaños.**

 **Desde el momento de levantarse, recibió muchos mensajes de texto de sus familiares y amigos lejanos felicitándole, ademas de regalos enviados, ya sea por el paquetero o por ellos mismos, y ahora sus colegas de trabajo le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa por su día especial, estaba feliz y agradecido pero algo lo desanimaba...Y era que no recibió ni un saludo, mensaje o regalo por parte de su novio, esperaba que lo llamara todas las mañanas como siempre para felicitarlo, o que le enviara un mensaje de texto, pero nada.**

 **Intento llamarlo, pero no contesta, se hacia varias preguntas en su cabeza sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, tal vez se olvido que era su cumpleaños o algo le paso porque no respondía a ningún mensaje.**

 **Como era su cumpleaños, debía tomarse el día libre aunque no era de esas personas que festejaban en vez de trabajar, no el siempre se dedicaba a su trabajo, pero ahora no tenia muchos ánimos para hacer papeleo o patrullaje, así que decidió salir al centro comercial a relajarse.**

 **Al llegar allí, vio a su querido novio iba a ir a saludarlo para reclamar porque no contestaba sus llamadas, pero se detuvo al ver que actuaba de una manera sospechosa, así que como buen novio nada celoso y desconfiado decidió seguirlo y observarlo.**

 **Observo como miraba las tiendas, como si estuviera buscando algo en especial, entro en una tienda de ropa donde se probo una chaqueta de cuero para luego comprarla, luego a una tienda de motos, donde compro unas refacciones y después entro a una joyería, donde se puso a hablar con la encargada del lugar, esta le dijo que entrara adentro del local.**

 **No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo allá dentro su amado, pero cuando salio del local llevaba una caja extraña ¿Que sera?. Volvió a seguirlo, pero la multitud del centro comercial hizo que lo perdiera de vista, ya no estaba ¿a donde fue?**

-Me Buscabas? **-dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltandolo.**

-M-Mierda... **-volteo y suspiro con nerviosismo-** H-Hola scourge...

-Me estabas siguiendo oficial- **dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.**

-¿Q-Quien? ¿Yo? N-no como crees **-se rasco la nuca nervioso.**

-Como sea, te andaba buscando... **-saco una cajita de su chaqueta de cuero-** ten...

-Y esto? **-agarro la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella había un anillo de plata con su nombre grabado y un pequeño diamante de color esmeralda.**

-Antes de que digas algo no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ese anillo es un anillo de noviazgo son muy populares en estos días, yo también tengo uno pero con un diamante azul... **-dijo el verdoso mostrando su anillo sonriendo con vergüenza.**

-...

-S-S-Si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar... **-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.**

-No es eso **-se pune el anillo-** es solo que es el mejor regalo que me han dado- **lo atrajo hacia el para plantarle un beso.**

-G-G-Gracias, me costo mucho conseguirlo, pedí que lo hicieran hace una semana atrás, y vine para recogerlo después de comprar una chaqueta nueva y refacciones para mi moto **-dijo apartando la mirada del contrario.**

-Jeje...me encanta... **-sonrió tomándolo del mentón para plantarle otro beso.**

 _-Feliz Cumpleaños,_ perdón por no llamarte se me había acabado la batería del celular... **-Dijo abrazando el cuello del cobalto.**

-No hay problema, aunque en verdad me tenias preocupado **-abrazo la cintura de este-** Gracias por el obsequio

-Y aun hay mas, pero eso sera para cuando lleguemos a casa... si ya sabes a lo que me refiero~ **-dijo guiñándole el ojo de manera provocativa.**

-Jeje Pero cuantas sorpresas~ **-sonrió para después besar de manera apasionada a su novio.**

 **Sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido...**

 _ **Día 8: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Saliendo con Amigos

-A ¿Que hora viene tu amigo miles?-pregunto el cobalto a su novio el verdoso.

-Ahorita viene, pero no es normal llegar tarde en el-dijo el verdoso cruzado de brazos.

-Comandante, llevamos horas esperando-se quejo el camaleón recargado en la pared.

-¿Porque tuvimos que venir?-menciono el cocodrilo.

-Si no quieren estar aquí, pueden irse-gruño el verdoso ganándose una mirada fulminante de los dos oficiales.

-Ya basta ambos, en primera estamos aquí para socializar y ser amigos, en segunda fuera del trabajo llámenme Zonic, no comandante y en tercera fue una orden-dijo el oji-esmeralda mirándoles fríamente a sus dos amigos y a su novio.

El comandante había estado planeando una salida de amigos, con su novio y sus compañeros de trabajo, Zector y Zespio, para que pudieran socializar y así llevarse bien, ya que sus colegas no apoyaban su relación con el criminal. Había estado planificando la salida perfecta para que ambos se conocieran, le costo mucho trabajo convencer a su novio de ir pero lo logro a cambio de que el trajera a un amigo consigo, pero no se esperaba que vendría un invitado mas a esta salida...

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo un zorro amarillo de dos colas, mas conocido como Miles, el anti-tails.

-¿Que fue lo que te entretuvo?

-Bueno, veras es que tenia que recoger a alguien del aeropuerto...

-Y quien es ese algui-interrumpió-

-Scourgy~-se abalanzo sobre el verdoso para abrazarlo un erizo amarillo de ojos espiralados.

-Fleetway, pero cuanto tiempo!-dijo abrazándolo de igual manera.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo chico lindo y rebelde de siempre-dijo despeinandole las púas al, verdoso.

-De rebelde lo soy, pero lindo para nada-dijo sonrojado haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes razon...ERES ADORABLE!-lo volvio a abrazar para luego besar sus mejillas.

-Oye! Oye! basta!-se quejo el verdoso, sin percatarse de que su novio mirada de manera aterradora aquella tierna escena, no le agradaba ver que un erizo desconocido para el tuviera tanto acercamiento con su ericito, los miraba con celo y ira de una manera fulminante, los únicos que pudieron captar esa mirada amenazante fueron los colegas del oficial y miles.

-Ejem!-dijo el cobalto con algo de molestia captando la atención de su novio y compañía.

-Oh cierto!-se separo rápidamente del amarillo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su novio para calmarlo-el es mi novio zonic y esos dos sus esclavos.

-SOMOS SUS COLEGAS DE TRABAJO!-gruño el camaleón.

-Si, si como sea...-rodó los ojos, mientras el cobalto se daba un golpe en la frente.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Zonic the zone cop, el NOVIO de este chico...-dijo con algo de molestia levantando la mano para estrecharla.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Fleettway el erizo, el amigo de toda la vida de Scourgy~-con el mismo disgusto.

-y, ¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el oji-zafiro.

-Pues regrese de Italia, y vine a visitar a mis amigos-abraza fuerte a Scourge-no sabes cuanto te extrañe Scourgy~-dijo mirando con una sonrisa al cobalto. Lo estaba molestando.

-Si, si si basta de platica pero tenemos una cita pendiente-agarra al verdoso del brazo para apartarlo de el.

-Oh cierto, nos quieres acompañar-Casi mata alguien el cobalto cuando su novio dijo eso, y parece que sus colegas percibieron ese aire asesino porque se escondieron detrás del zorrito de dos colas.

-Me encantaría!-sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión del oji-esmeralda-Pero...¿Que dice tu novio?

-Digo que esta...-mira a su novio-B...Bien...-dándole un tic en el ojo.

-Pues vayámonos ya!-dijo el amarillo arrebatandole al verdoso para ir caminando con el abrazándolo por el cuello. El cobalto estaba que hervía de celos, pero si quería que esta salida fuera perfecta tendría que calmarse, aunque no esperaba que hubiera un invitado no deseado en esto.

.

.

.

-Y yo le dije, Dame ese jabón o te rompo el queso jajajaja-el amarillo contaba sus historias mientras estaba sentado al lado del verdoso junto a miles, y al frente de la mesa en donde se encontraban estaban El cobalto y sus colegas, Se encontraban en un restaurante familiar y el comandante estaba que hervía de celos al ver al erizo tan pegado a su novio.

-Jajaja wow y enserio le pegaste con esa salchicha?

-pos claro, no me dieron mi salamy-decía el espiralado.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos aqui?-Pregunto el camaleón incomodo.

-Disculpe lo que diré pero esto es algo aburrido-le susurro el lagarto igual de incomodo que el morado.

Se le había olvidado, había planeado esta salida para que su novio y sus amigos se conocieran y así socializaran, estaba tan enfocado en aquel erizo amarillo que olvido lo mas importante.

-no se preocupen, sera una tarde agradable, pidan lo que quieran yo invito-dijo tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

-Enserio?!-dijeron en unisono el lagarto y el verdoso.

-Jeje parece que tienen algo en común-rió el zorrito.

-ni lo digas...-dijo el camaleón guiñándole el ojo al zorrito, y recibió un gruñido de respuesta.

-No estoy interesado, gracias...-dijo con frialdad.

-Hmm...que mal...-apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Jaja te rechazaron-rió el amarillo ganándose un gruñido.

-Pidamos la comida-sugirió el cobalto.

-Oye scourge, recuerdas cuando fuimos a las vegas-dijo el amarillo.

-Como olvidadlo, nos fuimos después de robar esa patru...lla...-miro a su novio y a los dos oficiales nervioso, no quería que pensarán mal de el, o más de lo que ya hacían.

-Si, la robamos y con ella nos fuimos a las vegas, pero antes tuvimos que secuestrar a miles-rió al recordarlo.

-La próxima decidme, no me golpees con un bate!-Gruño con odio el zorro.

-Bueno pero no te enojes-hizo un puchero el oji-zafiro.

-Enserio? ¿Que mas hicieron?-pregunto el largarto muy interesado.

-Bueno, nosotros...-y así el verdoso, el zorro y el amarillo les comenzaron a contar al cobalto, al camaleón y al lagarto sobre su aventura en las vegas, de como después de robar la patrulla robaron un pequeño banco y fueron a un casino, de como se emborracharon y cantaron un karaoke, de cuando vieron ese show de magia y de como conocieron a los cantantes de la banda"KISS".

-Y luego miles y yo cantamos..."I Was made for loving you"-dijo el verdoso.

-Aun se saben la letra?-pregunto el amarillo.

-Por supuesto... _~Tonight I want to give it all to you~_ -canturro el oji-zafiro.

- _~In the darkness~There's so much I want to do~_ -le siguio el zorrito.

\- _~And tonight I want to lay it at your feet~_

- _~'Cause girl, I was made for you and girl, you were made for me ~_ -canto el camaleón.

-Te gusta KISS?-pregunto el verdoso.

-¿Gustarme? ME ENCANTA!-comento emocionado.

-Que les parece si después de comer nos vamos a un karaoke~-sugirió el amarillo.

-Me parece buena idea-dijo el cobalto mirando a su amado y al camaleón hablando sobre la banda, se alegraba de que pudieran conocerse, pero todavía faltaba mas para que se amistaran.

En eso, viene la mesera con lo que pedimos, pero nos fijamos que traía un volante sobre un concurso de comida.

-Oye linda ¿Que es eso?-señalo el verdoso al volante.

-Oh esto, es solo que habrá una competencia de comida justo ahora y estábamos repartiendo para promoción-dijo ella dándoles un volante.

-Si es una Competencia de comida, yo me anoto-dijo el lagarto.

-Ya rugiste león!-dijo el verdoso.

-Soy un cocodrilo!-gruño el verdoso.

-Es un decir idiota!-se paro y fue a la mesa donde estaba las grandes hamburguesas de doble carne, cinco quesos y muchos condimentos.

-Esto es pan comido...-dijo desafiante el cocodrilo.

-Eso lo veremos lagartoto-dijo el apodo que le había dado con burla el verdoso.

-Que gane el mejor moquito-sentencio el lagarto.

-Bueno, en sus marcas listos...FUERA!-grito la mesera para dar inicio a la competencia.

.

.

.

Después de esa competencia de comida, en donde resultaron empate porque se desmayaron, tuvieron que desentoxicarlos a los dos, para que aprendan niños que no hay que comer en exceso, ya después de una hora los amigos se encontraban en el karaoke, el oji-zafiro, ya recuperado, y el camaleón decidieron cantar la canción "I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU" de KISS.

-Cantas muy bien **-dijo el oji-miel.**

-Gracias, tu tampoco cantas nada mal **-dijo el oji-zafiro.**

-Me acompañas a comprar unas bebidas...

-Vale **-se va con el** **camaleón** **mientras conversan.**

-Parece que al fin se llevan bien...- **decía** **el cobalto feliz de que sus compañeros** **pudieran** **llevarse bien, hasta zector** **dijo** **que ha comenzado a caerle bien su novio, todo** **estaba** **saliendo perfecto.**

-Si, oye y como te va con scourgey **-el cobalto se** **sorprendió** **porque el erizo le estaba hablando, no** **sabía** **si responderle porque** **no** **se fiaba mucho de el pero si su novio hacia el** **intento** **de llevarse bien con sus amigos porque no el con los suyos.**

-Todo muy bien, ya llevamos un año y medio de noviazgo y hasta hemos comenzado a vivir juntos como pareja, no estamos comprometidos ni nada sólo somos una feliz pareja de noviazgo **-** **dijo** **muy tranquilo y calmado.**

\- oh, y ¿Como es en la cama? Sigue siendo igual de bueno- **sonrió pícaro.**

-Bien...espera Como?

-¿Qué? Acaso No te dijo nada sobre el y yo **-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.**

-S-Sobre,¿Que?-pregunto nervioso.

\- El y yo éramos amantes **-el cobalto se** **quería** **morir-** bueno de hecho amigos con derechos al principio pero después nos volvimos más que eso, nos volvimos novios, practicamente **-miro** **sonriendo** **de manera** **hipócrita** **al cobalto-** soy su ex, pero pude disfrutarlo en la cama...

 **En ese momento** **el** **cobalto** **estaba** **en Shock, no** **podía** **creer que lo que** **oía** **su novio nunca** **le** **dijo que** **tenía** **un ex y que era su mejor amigo, tampoco le dijo nada sobre que tuvo un "amigo con derechos, sin poder controlar sus emociones acumuladas, se** **abalanzó** **sobre el amarillo para golpearlo, y** **estuvieron** **peleando en el** **suelo** **mientras el lagarto y el zorro** **intentaban** **separarlos,en eso** **llegó** **su novio acompañado del** **camaleón** **que al ver la escena no dudaron** **en** **intervenir.**

-Pero, Que sucede aquí! **-grito el oji-zafiro.**

-EL EMPEZO!

-PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES QUE ERA TÚ EX...

-Y-Yo...

-Ve señor le dijimos que nada bueno traería si salía con un criminal...

-CÁLLATE!POR LO MENOS ESTOY INTENTANDO CAMBIAR Y SER BUENA PERSONA POR EL, PERO ME LA PONEN DIFÍCIL CUANDO ME SIGUEN JUZGANDO POR MIS ERRORES, SI FUI UN CRIMINAL É HICE COSAS MALAS PERO INTENTO CAMBIAR, HASTA VINE AQUÍ PARA PODER SER AMIGOS DE USTEDES PERO.. **.-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-.**...e...eso...no puede ser posible..  
- **lagrimas comenzaron a caer y se fue corriendo.**

 **El cobalto al ver a su amado llorar se** **calmó** **y fue a seguirlo,** **llegó** **al parque en** **donde** **lo** **encontró** **sentado en una de las bancas cubriendo su rostro sobre sus rodillas.**

-Scourge...

-L-lo siento,esto no puede seguir, ellos tienen razón no te merezco.. **.-dijo** **aún** **con el rostro sobre sus rodillas.**

-No digas eso, más bien fue mi culpa yo no te merezco... **-dijo haciendo que el verdoso levantara la mirada a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimosos, y sus mejillas** **rogísas** **por las** **lágrimas** **, eso no le** **gustó** **a su novio, el** **sabía** **que** **Scourge** **no** **era de llorar pero cuando lo hacia en verdad** **dolia** **verle de esa manera.**

 **Y, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza** **dándole** **muchos besos y lamiendo aquellas** **lágrimas** **saladas que** **caían** **por las mejillas de su** **verdecito** **.**

-Antes de conocerte, mi vida era tan aburrida y gris, y al llegar tu traistes luz y alegria **-le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar-** yo soy el que no te merece, por eso no quiero perderte, porque... **-le da un corto beso-** No me veo sonreír en un lugar en donde tu no estas...

 _ **El**_ _ **verdoso**_ _ **se sonrojo y**_ _ **sonrió**_ __ _ **tímidamente**_ _ **,el cobalto**_ _ **sonrió**_ _ **y**_ _ **acercó**_ __ _ **más**_ _ **a su amado para poder besarlo de manera apasionada.**_ _ **Por que**_ _ **,**_ _ **al fin**_ _ **de cuentas**_ _ **comprendió**_ _ **que no importa lo que digan los demas, el no piensa perder**_ _ **está**_ _ **felicidad de estar con quien ama por nada del mundo.**_

 _ **Después de aquel beso, sus**_ _ **compañeros**_ _ **y los amigos de su novio llegaron a donde estaban, los amigos del**_ _ **comandante**_ _ **se disculparon y decidieron empezar de nuevo con el verdoso, el amarillo se**_ _ **disculpó**_ _ **a regañadientes con el cobalto por su actitud,**_ _ **ya que**_ _ **fue obligado por el**_ _ **zorrito**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Después durante toda la tarde continuaron con su salida de amigos, conviviendo y formando lazos de amistad.**_

 _ **Al final todo**_ _ **terminó**_ _ **bien...**_

 _ **DÍA 9:"COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	10. Con Orejas de Animales

**El comandante era conocido por dar mucho empeño en su trabajo, pero también por su mal carácter y su poca paciencia, en especial con los niños, así es...nuestro comandante no toleraba a los niños, y a los criminales revoltosos, desde que era pequeño le educaron para ser recto y tranquilo, cuando estaba en primaria y era receso el solo leía libros, y cuando se volvió guardia de pasillo se aseguraba de que hubiera orden tanto en las clases como en los recesos, y cuando se volvió presidente del consejo estudiantil fue mas recto y la pesadilla de esos estudiantes rebeldes.**

 **El podía ser paciente, pero no la tenia tanto cuando se trataba de niños, no es que le gustaban los niños, es que no los toleraba. Pero un día le dieron la misión mas difícil de todas...cuidar a un niño, en especial si era el hijo de Shadow y Sonic. Quería negarse pero las suplicas de su primo hicieron que aceptara, no tenia de otra, pero se decía que no seria tan difícil es cuidar a un niño, pero...**

 **Se equivoco...**

-Shadowy bajate de la mesa!

-Ño Tito Yo Quielo jugar **-era un erizo cobalto negro con vetas azules y ojos esmeraldas, era un niño de apenas** **6 años y era parecido a Sonic con algunos rasgos de Shadow.**

-Bajate de la mesa ahora! **-el cobalto lo culminó** **con la mirada, eso Tal vez** **funcionaba para sus compañeros, y algunas veces para su novio, pero para** **un niño que tiene** **como padre a Shadow el erizo le era imposible intimidarlo.**

 ***Tock Tock***

-Ahora ¿Quien es ahora? **-va a abrir la puerta.**

-Scourg **-recibe una cachetada.**

-Si me vas a dejar plantado, hazme el favor de llamarme y no dejarme esperando por 2 horas- **entra a la casa sin permiso.**

-Aww...lo siento me olvide de la cita, surgió un problema a último momento.. **.-dijo sobandose la mejilla.**

-Era cuidar a Mocoso **-viendo al pequeño shadowy culumpiandose por la lámpara** **del techo-** hmmm se nota que tienes problemas.

-Shadowy bajate de allí! **-Grito.**

-Hmmm se nota que tienes problemas jeje **-rió el verdoso.**

-Si, me ayudas... **-lo miro suplicante**

-...Uff...Shadowy Te gustan los dulces? **-pregunto el oji-zafiro.**

-Shi! Me guta mucho **-se baja** **de la lámpara.**

-Entonces vamos a la cocina, se donde esconde el oficial Zonic sus dulces **-carga al pequeño.**

-Shi! Dulce! **-decía alegremente el pequeño mientras el cobalto estaba con la boca abierta viendo como su novio pudo soñar a ese Diablillo.**

 **Entro a la cocina y vio como su querido novio le daba sus dulces al mocoso, el solo lo observaba sorprendido de que su novio tuviera un lado tan paternal.**

-Después de comer ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes **-dijo el verdoso.**

-Ño quielo **-dijo con la boca llena de dulces y chocolate.**

-Que te vas a lavar y punto! **-puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.**

-Ño!

-¿Que dijiste? **-saco una chancla de quien sabe donde.**

-Digo...shi...shi...ahorita voy... **-dicho esto, el pequeño se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a lavarse. Corrección, Scourge tenia un lado maternal.**

-... **-Lo observa.**

-¿Que?- **se da cuenta que lo observa.**

-¿Como lo haces? **-pregunto.**

-Hacer que? **-hizo una pausa analizando a lo que se refería-** Oh, eso...es fácil...solo es un niño, es cuestión de mantener su mente ocupada en algo para que te deje tranquilo.

-Ya, has cuidado niños antes...

-No, bueno...a miles lo cuidaba, para serte sincero yo no tolero a los niños pero cuando comencé a cuidar de miles, me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil tratar con ellos... **-se dirige hacia la puerta-** Bueno, Bye~

-No, no, no espera... **-lo agarra del brazo-** por favor ayúdame a cuidar de este mocoso por favor...

-No... **-se cruzo de brazos.**

-Anda, por favor por mi~ **-lo miro suplicante.**

-No **-siguió negando el verdoso, pero cuanto amor.**

-Porfiss y te comprare lo que quieras... **-lo abrazo por detrás ronroneando.**

-Hmmm...de acuerdo... **-dijo sonrojado por los ronroneos del mayor.**

-Gracias~ **-le comienza a dar besitos por toda la cara.**

-Ya me lave los dientes **-dijo el pequeño.**

-Que bien, porque ahora nos vamos al parque de diversiones... **-dijo el oji-zafiro.**

-Shi! **-grito con alegría el ericito.**

-Y Tu tio zonic invita **-dijo ganándose una mirada penetrante del mayor.**

-¿Que? **-Grito el mayor.**

-Shii! al parque con tito zonic y señor moquito... **-salto de alegría.**

-En mi primera mi nombre es scourge, y quien te dijo que soy un moco **-gruño mientras el mayor se reia.**

-Mi papi lo dijo, mi papi te odia mucho... **-sonrió con inocencia.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo, ahora sal y súbete al auto **-dijo abriendo la puerta, el menor solo asintió y salio, seguido por el verdoso y el cobalto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Llegaron al parque de diversiones, y fueron a subirse a cada juego que quería ir el menor, tuvieron que subirse juntos ya que el pequeño no quería subirse solo, después fueron a comer dulces, pizzas, algodón de azúcar, todo lo que quería el menor, el verdoso se reía de como su novio el comandante también disfrutaba de los majares de la feria, mientras que este solo se ponía nerviosos, jugaron en los puestos de la feria, en donde en uno de ellos el verdoso gano un peluche para el pequeño y el comandante gano uno para el verdoso, quien solo se sonrojo.**

-Oh mira orejitas... **-decía el menor poniéndose unas orejas de león.**

-¿Porque ponernos orejas de otros animales si somos erizos? **-pregunto el verdoso.**

-No lo se, pero se ve divertido... **-dijo el cobalto poniéndole orejas de conejo al verdoso, quien se miro al espejo y gruño.**

 **-Tito zonic ten-el pequeño le puso unas orejas de gato.**

-Aww que tierno... **-dijo el verdoso en burla.**

-no tanto como tu **-dijo griñandole el ojo.**

-Idiota... **-gruño sonrojado.**

-¿Quieres una foto con tus papas pequeño? **-pregunto un fotógrafo infantil.**

-Papas? N-no...es...espere..nosotros...no **-decían muy sonrojados la pareja de erizos porque los llamaron "Papas".**

-Shi! foto foto... **-dijo poniéndose al medio de ambos agarrándoles de la manos, los erizos se miraron y rió para después cargar al pequeño y sonreír para la foto aun con las orejas de animales. El fotógrafo les tomo la foto y le se las dio, ya que la cámara que llevaba era una instantánea.**

-Tito Zonic es como papa y Señor moquito como mami **-dijo el menor mirando la foto de el y los dos erizos, estos solo estaban sonrojados y apartando la vista del otro.**

-Así que padres... **-susurro el cobalto volteando a mirar a su novio quien jugaba con el menor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de estar en la feria el menor se había cansado y zonic tuvieron que volver a casa, ninguno de los dos erizos dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje de regreso, seguían pensando en lo que sucedió en la feria. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un Shadow muy molesto y un Sonic muy preocupado, después de explicarles lo que paso le dieron al pequeño, ellos le dieron las gracias y se fueron. Al entrar a la casa con el verdoso, seguía habiendo ese silencio incomodo entre ambos erizos, hasta que el verdoso hablo.**

-Voy extrañar al pequeño... **-dijo el verdoso.**

-Si, yo también... **-jugueteo con sus dedos nervioso-** tal vez sonic me lo pueda dar para cuidarlo mas adelante.

-Creí que no te gustaban los niños.. **.-dijo el oji-zafiro mirándolo.**

-No es que no me gusten, es solo que no les tengo mucha paciencia pero... **-se sentó a su lado-** Sucede algo... **-pregunto pero el verdoso solo negó con la cabeza.**

 **-No, lo que pasa es que...-suspiro-seria bonito tener una familia.**

-¿Porque lo dices? **-cuestiono el cobalto.**

-Bueno, mi padre nunca estuvo conmigo, siempre estaba ausente por el trabajo, cuando me acercaba, el se alejaba o me decía que estaba trabajando, había veces en que me pegaba si le seguía insistiendo así que deje de hacerlo, a veces pienso que no me quería porque nunca me abrazo, nunca me dijo que me quería ni siquiera me daba un beso de las buenas noches... **-suspiro con pesadez-** hoy fue la primera vez que fui a un parque de atracciones con alguien, siempre iba yo solo, me escapa de casa porque no me dejaba salir si lo hacia me golpeaba.

-Lo siento mucho scourge... **-lo abrazo y el verdoso comenzó a sollozar un poco.**

-Imbécil, siempre me causas tanto...sentimentalismo... **-hundió su rostro en su pecho.**

-Ya no llores, ademas tal vez podamos tener nuestra propia familia mas adelante, tu y yo... **-dijo apartándolo con cuidado para mirarlo a los ojos.**

-Q-Q-Que...-sonrojado como tomate.

-Si, y si quieres... **-sonríe coqueto-** podríamos fabricar a nuestro bebe justo ahora~ **-dijo en tono seductor ganándose haciendo sonrojar mas al verdoso, quien le dio una cachetada de respuesta.**

-Pero que cosas dices pervertido! **-grito el verdoso.**

 **Puede que el comandante no tolerara a los niños, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer excepciones si era con su amado, ademas quien sabe, tal vez algún día sean una hermosa familia, algo extraña pero muy unida.**

 **De eso, se los aseguro...**

 _ **Día 10: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Usando Kigurumis

**Hoy era el cumpleaños del sobrino del comandante Zonic, el pequeño Shadowy, hijo de su primo Sonic y su esposo Shadow, hoy iba a cumplir 7 añitos y como peticion del pequeño quería que viniera su tío y su novio, "El señor Moquito", como el mocoso le decia de cariño gracias a su padre.**

 **Su novio con gusto acepto, ya que aunque no lo admitiera le tenia cariño al pequeño Shadowy y le caía bien Sonic, pero odiaba a Shadow, y lo iba a odiar mas por lo que le iba a obligar hacer...**

-Tito zonic! Señor moquito! llegalon **-decía el pequeño saltando de un lado a otro, para luego ir a abrazar a su tio.**

-Hola campeón! **-le da una caja con papel de regalo-** Es para ti...

-Ño sera otro libro, cierto? Porque tito Tails ya me dio uno **-hizo un puchero.**

-Oye! **-gruño el zorrito quien lo habia escuchado.**

-No, nada de eso Scourge me ayudo a escogerlo~

-Gradias~ Battle vamos a abrir mi regalo~ **-toma la mano de un erizo oji-miel con piel gris y betas azul oscuro,y con** **un mechón** **de pelo en el pecho, este erizo era el hijo de Silver y Mephiles, tenia el mismo aspecto que mephiles pero la forma de cabello de Silver, y llevaba la misma edad que Shadowy.**

-Shii! vamo vamo... **-agarra su mano y van a la habitación de Shadowy.**

-Parece que sus hijos se llevan bien... **-dijo el comandante a los dos azabache.**

-Si... yo diría que demasiado... **-hizo una mueca el oji-carmín**

-Parece que serán consuegros jajaja **-rió el verdoso.**

-Grr... **-gruño el oji-carmín**

-Y ustedes cuando tendrán los suyos **-Pregunto Mephiles, haciendo que el verdosos y el cobalto se sonrojaran como tomates.**

-Chicos ya dejen de molestarlos... **-dijo un erizo albino para abrazar al azabache de betas grises.**

-Shadow, knuckles te esta buscando **-dijo el azulado con una bandeja de refresco.**

-Perfecto... **-sonrió con malicia, eso pudieron notarlo el cobalto, el verdoso, el grisáceo y el azulado, quienes sabían que cuando sonreía de esa manera es que algo tramaba, y no era algo bueno.**

-Oh~Scourge me podrías ayudar en algo... **-dijo agarrando del brazo al verdoso mientras este solo miraba a su novio de manera suplicante susurrando un "Socorro".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-SHADOW EL ERIZO VOY A MATARTE! **-Grito el verdoso, mientras un erizo azabache salia de una habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de el estaba el verdoso persiguiéndolo vestido con un Kigurumi (Disfraces de animales en Japones).**

-Jajajaja Cuidado es tails! **-Dijo el azabache ganandose una chancla voladora directo a su cara, ¿El responsable?, un zorrito amarillo realmente emputadizimo por las bromas del equidna y el azabache.**

 **Mientras el azabache era regañado** **por su esposo y** **el** **equidna era castigado por el zorro y su novio, el cobalto no dejaba de ver a su novio el verdoso** **y** **burlándose** **a la vez de** **el.**

-No te rias!, Ahora me veo como Tails y miles- **dijo el verdoso rojo de la vergüenza.**

-Aww pero si te vez adorable~- **dijo molestandolo.**

-No dirias eso sí te pusieran un traje así de ridiculo...

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- **sonrió** **confiado.**

-De echo...- **el equidna sacó** **un traje de gato-** puede ser posible.

-Ah no no no...- **retrocedió** **y miro a su novio Con** **una gran sonrisa** -No te atreves Scourge!

-Digamos que... **-agarro el traje-** me atrevo~ **-Comienza a acercarse a su novio el oficial.**

.

.

 **Después** **de una larga persecución** **por atrapar** **a un cobalto quien no quería** **ponerse un traje** **de gato, al fin fue capturado por el verdoso, quien con ayuda del equidna** **y el vetado** **gris lograron ponerle el traje.**

Aww ternurita~ **-Rio el verdoso.**

-No te rias! **-Grito enojado y maldigo mentalmente al equidna por sacar el traje de** **gato, que por cierto, daba bastante calor.**

-Ah! no, ahora me toca vengarme cariño **-río** **de nuevo.**

-Tito Zonic! Señol moquito! Venid! Venid! A jugar... **-Decía** **el menor jalando a los dos erizos llevandolos** **al patio, estos se morían** **de vergüenza** **ya que todos los estaban viendo con ternura, al igual que con burla. Pero dejo de importarles cuando muchos niños** **se les acercaron para jugar, pero después** **de un rato el cobalto pudo ver a su novio algo pensativo.**

-En, ¿Qué piensas? **-pregunto.**

-Solo pensaba en lo bonito que sería tener una familia **-río** **el verdoso mientras seguía** **jugando con los niños, el cobalto lo observaba pensando en lo que quería** **proponerle...**

-Oye scourge...

-Si zonic... **-volteo a mirarlo y el cobalto agarro sus manos para besarlas.**

-Te prometo que tu y yo tendremos unas hermosa familia con muchos niños **-dijo mirándolo amorosamente ganándose un sonrojo del contrario.**

-P-Pero que dices... **-aparto su mano sonrojado.**

-Señol moquito eta igual rojito como Señor tomate(Knuckles) **-rio el pequeño shadowy.**

-Oh calla tu también **-se cruzo de brazos para mirar a otra parte, mientras el pequeño y el mayor se reían de el.**

 **En tanto, el pequeño erizo gris se acerco con timidez hacia el azabache oji-carmín,quien estaba friendo las hamburguesas, jalo su delantal llamando su atención.**

-Señol shadow me podría dar permiso de casalme con shadowy **-decía el pequeño grisáceo.**

-Si claro...ESPERA QUE!? **-Grito alterado.**

-Shii! shadowy va a der mi esposo! **-se abalanzo sobre el cobalto para besadlo, pero de una manera muy madura para su edad, mientras que el contrario trataba de seguir el ritmo de los besos, ya que era apenas un niño de 7 años inexperto.**

-Ese es mi hijo! **-grito orgulloso el azabache gris, mientras el albino, el oji-esmeralda y el vetado estaban en estado de shock, mas este ultimo que tenia la boca abierta literalmente hasta el piso y dejaba que la carne de las hamburguesas se quemara, en cambio el cobalto y el verdoso no paraban de reír ante tal situación.**

 **Cuando el albino y el cobalto reaccionaron separaron a sus pequeños, que al hacerlo se pudo ver un rastro de saliva caer de sus boquitas, ambos tenían las mejillas completamente roja y jadeaban para recuperar aire, estos niños aprendieron muchas cosas de sus padres, y valla que aprendieron bien.**

 **Después de aquel incidente, la fiesta infantil siguió igual de divertida y entretenida, pero no dejaba de haber incomodidad entre los padres de los pequeños que declararon su amor siendo tan pequeñitos, pero trataban de tomarlo como un juego infantil.**

 **Pero quien sabe, tal vez sea un simple juego infantil para los adultos, pero para estos pequeños fue una promesa que dará el primer paso de un amor que durara por siempre.**

 **Una promesa que se cumplirá...**

 **Al igual que la promesa de dos amantes, de formar una familia juntos algún día...**

 _ **Día 11: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Mensaje: Para el próximo capitulo Abra Lemon Zonourge :3**


	12. BesarTocarse

_**Hoy era un día especial para cierta pareja de erizos, puesto que hoy era el aniversario de su noviazgo, ya llevaban un año, seis meses, 4 semanas y 3 días de relación, y como toda pareja iban a celebrar ese logro con una hermosa velada,pero...**_

 _ **Se olvidaron...**_

 _ **Primero con el Comandante Zonic, quien se encontraba trabajando en sus labores de oficial, revisando los expedientes y haciendo el papeleo matutino, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba, no sabia que era, y sinceramente no le daba importancia.**_

 _ **En eso, tocaron la puerta de su oficina.**_

 _-Comandante, vengo a traerle los papeles para que los firme_ _ **-hablo Zespio entrando con los documentos en la mano.**_

 _-Gracias Zespio ¿Que es lo que falta?_ _ **-dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles.**_

 _-Solo falta su firma y la fecha de hoy_

 _-De acuerdo, mmm...me dirías que día es hoy?_

 _-Claro, hoy estamos...28 de marzo_

 _-Ok, 28 de marzo...de marzo...28...DE MARZO!_ _ **-grito alzando todos los papeles del escritorio como un esterico mientras dejando asustado al camaleón.**_

 _-Señor Zonic ¿Que le sucede?_ _ **-pregunto atonico.**_

 _-Es que no lo entiendes! HOY ES MI ANIVERSARIO CON SCOURGE!_ _ **-dijo agarrándolo de los brazos para agitarlo.**_

 _-Y-y eso es malo?_ _ **\- algo asustado.**_

 _-Pues claro que esta mal, de seguro Scourge me matara si se entera que me olvide de nuestro aniversario, o peor..._ _ **-hizo una pausa-**_ _me dejara en abstinencia por todo un mes_

 _-Calma jefe, eso se puede arreglar solo comprele un regalo o reserve alguna cena en algún sitio lujoso_ _ **-dijo el morado tratando de calmar a su comandante, cosa que logro, pero a medias.**_

 _-Tienes razón Zespio, aun tengo tiempo y tu me ayudaras._

 _-si...Espera ¿¡QUE!?_

 _-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy, tengo que preparar la cena perfecta de aniversario, pero primero llamare a mi verdecito_ _ **-dijo agarrando el teléfono mientras marcaba unos números.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mientras en otro lugar, se encontraba un erizo verde de ojos azules caminando de un lado a otro desesperado.**_

 _-Dios, como pude olvidarme ahora Zonic tendrá mas razones para castigarme_ _ **-se abrazo a si mismo-**_ _me follara sin descontrol como castigo..._ _ **-hizo una mueca al recordar aquella vez en donde olvido su aniversario de 3 meses, y el cobalto aprovecho para castigarlo cumpliendo sus fantasías mas vergonzosas. Su novio podría ser policía pero era eso no le quitaba lo pervertido y...sádico.**_

 _ **Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en algún regalo que podría darle a su amado, hasta que se le ocurrió que una cena, preparada por el mismo, seria lo mejor solo necesitaba conseguir lo necesario, pero algo le interrumpió de sus pensamientos...**_

 _ **El sonido de su celular, al ver de quien era se quedo helado, era su querido novio alias "El Oficial pervertido", pero en su celular lo tenia como "Exterminator". ¿Porque? por dos razones, primero tenia la actitud fría y sarcástica del robot del futuro , y segundo porque era un exterminador de camas, pero eso ultimo nunca se lo diría a su novio, aumentaría su ego.**_

 _-Hola?_ _ **-contesto.**_

 _-Hola cariño, llamaba para decirte que a las 7 saldré del trabajo y quiero que me esperes afuera de la estación porque te pienso llevar a cenar a un lugar muy especial_ _ **-dijo el cobalto por el teléfono, mientras el verdoso maldecía mentalmente, ahora tendría que pensar en que otra cosa darle al cobalto.**_

 _-Oh, claro estaré allí puntualmente_ _ **-dijo en tono nervioso.**_

 _-De acuerdo, por cierto, Feliz Aniversario amor~_ _ **-dijo con tono amoroso atravez del teléfono.**_

 _-Feliz aniversario para ti también amor~_ _ **-colgó-**_ _MIERDA AHORA QUE!_

 _ **Comenzó a pensar en que prepararle a su novio, porque la cena ya fue, estuvo unos minutos pensando en que hacer por su aniversario hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo pero para eso tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pagar un alto precio.**_

 _ **Que incluía su cuerpo y su trasero de por medio...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se acomodo las púas una vez mas, y se fijo que todo estuviera listo para cuando el cobalto llegara a casa, pero primero tendría que ir a la estación de policía para ir a la cena que le preparo. Se puso un traje casual, unos pantalones elegantes oscuros, una camisa blanca desabrochada del pecho y su chaqueta de cuero, se vio por ultima vez al espejo y salio de la casa para encaminase hacia la la estación, al llegar allá se llevo una gran sorpresa al ser recibido por su amado y una lemosina.**_

 _-Wow todo esto por una cena!?_ _ **-dijo el verdoso con asombro.**_

 _-Todo por ti cariño~_ _ **-dijo tomando la cintura de su amado y atrayendo lo hacia el para plantarle un jugoso beso, que con gusto fue correspondido por el verdoso, pronto sintió como el cobalto pedía entrada con su lengua, cosa queobedeció convirtiéndose hacia en una guerra de lenguas por el control.**_

 _ **Después**_ _ **de ese apasionado beso se separaron por falta de aire y se montaron a la lemosina, rumbo hacia la cena sorpresa del cobalto.**_

 _ **Al llegar, el cobalto le pidió al verdoso que se cubriera los ojos, cosa que no entendió pero no se negó a cumplir con lo que pedía, así que con los ojos vendados fue guiado por el contrario para llevarlo hacia el lugar indicado, cuando llegaron el cobalto le quito la venda dejando con los ojos como platos al verdoso.**_

 _ **Se encontraban en la playa, había un arco de flores y una alfombra roja que conducía hacia una mesa elegante con flores y comida gourmet, y aun lado de esta se encontraba Zector con un esmoquin tocando un violín.**_

 _-Te gusta?_ _ **-pregunto el cobalto.**_

 _-Wow...Esto es...Wow_ _ **-sin salir de su asombro.**_

 _-Entonces vamos_ _ **-agarro al verdoso para sentarse a la mesa a saborear de la deliciosa comida mientras platicaban y disfrutaban del paisaje del mar.**_

 _-Me encanta todo esto, es tan fantástico_ _ **-Decía el verdoso mirando toda la decoración.**_

 _-y aun hay otra sorpresa_ _ **-hizo una señal para que comenzara a sonar música para bailar-**_ _me permites esta pieza_ _ **-le alza la mano.**_

 _-Con gusto~_ _ **-le tomo la mano.**_

 _ **El Azulado agarro su cintura, mientras el verdoso abrazo su cuello para cantar una canción lenta, no le gustaban ese tipo de canciones pero disfrutaba de la compañía de su amado.**_

 _-Sabes, para serte sincero me olvide del aniversario_ _ **-dijo el cobalto bajando sus orejas.**_

 _-Yo también jajaja_ _ **-rió el verdoso seguido por el cobalto.**_

 _-Bueno supongo que nadie es perfecto_

 _-Por eso te amo~_ _ **-Besa sorpresivamente al cobalto, quien de inmediato corresponde e intensifica el beso.**_

 _ **El oficial acerco mas a su amado, mientras una de sus manos viaja por el cuerpo del erizo, acariciando su espalda y sus caderas hasta llegar a sus sentaderas,las cuales agarro para apretujarlas ganándose un agudo gemido.**_

 _-Hmm~_ _ **-se separo del beso para mirar al azulado con pícardia-**_ _Con que tomando el papel de Policía malo, eh?_

-Jeje... **-se acerca a las orejas de su amado para susurrar de manera seductora-** pues te puedo demostrar que tan policía malo puedo hacer~ **-dicho esto lo apego aun mas rosando sus partes intimas, causando un estremecimiento entre ambos.**

 _-Aah~ tranquilo oficial, que mi regalo para ti te espera en casa~_ _ **-guiño el ojo el verdoso mostrando una sonrisa lujuriosa, de inmediato el cobalto capto la idea y agarro la mano de su amado para irse hacia su hogar, donde le esperaba una gran sorpresa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/ADVERTENCIA: Aquí ya comienza el Lemon, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar :3 /**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Llegaron rápidamente a la casa, pero antes de que el cobalto abriera la puerta el verdoso lo detuvo.**_

 _-¿Que sucede?_ _ **-pregunto.**_

 _-E-E-Es que necesito hacer algo primero, todavía no entres..._ _ **-lo aparta de la puerta-**_ _te daré la señal para que entres, espera un rato_ _ **-entra a la casa y le cierra la puerta**_

 _ **Después de un rato, Scourge termino todo lo que faltaba hacer, dio un largo suspiro y llamo por teléfono a su novio, quien estaba esperándolo afuera, y el frió ya se estaba haciendo presente.**_

 _-Alo? ya puedo entrar, esta helando aquí_ **-** _ **dijo por teléfono.**_

 _-Si si solo...no te sorprendas..._ _ **-dijo en tono nervioso y colgó, dejando mas confundido al cobalto, que sin pensarlo dos veces entre y vio un camino de pétalos rojos y blancos hacia la habitación de ambos.**_

 _ **Por instinto, se dirigió hacia la habitación y al entrar se quedo con la boca abierta, el cuarto estaba decorado de una manera fantástica, la cama estaba con sabanas rojas y sabanas de seda blanca, había velas aromáticas olor a canela por toda la habitación y una canción romántica sonando de un videocaset.**_

 _-Cierra la boca o sino entraran las moscas_ _ **-decía el verdoso cerrando la puerta de la habitación mientras sostenía unas copas y una botella de vino en su mano.**_

 _-Tu hiciste todo esto..._ _ **-pregunto el cobalto aun no saliendo de su asombro.**_

 _-S-Si...n...no...es la gran cosa..._ _ **-dijo tartamudeando muy sonrojado.**_

 _-¿¡Como que no es la gran cosa!? Es Perfecto!_ _ **-lo agarra de la cintura atraiéndolo hacia el y lo besa de manera apasionada.**_

 _-Entonces esto merece un brindis, ¿No?_ _ **-dijo dándole una copa y sirviendole con la botella de vino.**_

 _-Jeje por nosotros_ _ **-alza la copa.**_

 _-Por nosotros_ _ **-hace lo mismo.**_

 _ **Después de unas cuantas copas, cumplidos y platicas, el calor del ambiente aumento y el cobalto y el verdoso decidieron que era el momento de comenzar con la mejor parte de la velada.**_

 _-eres hermoso erizo~_ _ **-susurraba el cobalto para después darle un beso suave y lento para después volverlo apasionado, mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por el cuerpo del verdoso retirándole su chaqueta de cuero y comenzando a acariciar su espalda, bajando hasta su cola donde la agarro para acariciarla de arriba a abajo.**_

 _-Aah~ Zonic~Aah~_ _ **-gemía el verdoso con un notable sonrojo en sus mejilla, dejándose llevar por las caricias del contrario pero el no se quedaba atrás, comenzó a besar el cuello del cobalto dejando chupetones notables por su cuello.**_

 _ **El cobalto gimió y sonrió ante eso, y con sus manos juguetonas entro dentro del pantalón de su amano para acariciar su entrepierna, haciéndole jadear al verdoso aprovechando para acostarlo sobre la cama de sabanas rojas y montándose sobre el desabrochando sus pantalones para tener mas acceso sobre esa área mientras besaba el cuello y el pecho del verdoso de manera hambrienta.**_

 _-Zonic espera Aah~_ _ **-detuvo al cobalto dejándolo algo confundido, pero de un rápido movimiento se puso encima del contrario desabrochándose la camisa-**_ _Déjame atenderte yo ahora~_

 _-Tan Ansioso estas?~_ _ **-sonrió de manera seductiva.**_

 _-C-Callate_ _ **-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, poso sus manos sobre el pantalón del cobalto para desabrocharlo, y quitarle completamente los pantalones, junto con sus boxer, sacando su virilidad a la vista, lo agarro con su manos para comenzar a dar movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, masturbandolo. Ganándose gemidos roncos del comandante quien se sentía perdido por el placer.**_

 _ **El verdoso podría sentirlo palpitar entre sus manos, y ver pre-semen salir de este, comenzó a masajear el falo del cobalto con sus pulgares y con sus dedos recorrió la longitud de este, vio como el contrario comenzaba a disfrutar de la "Atención" que decidió subirlo de nivel poniendo ese pedazo de carne en su boca para comenzar a dar suaves pero bruscos movimientos de arriba a abajo, auto penetrando su boca con la virilidad del cobalto, chupando,mordiendo y ronroneando sobre aquel pedazo de carne ganándose mas gemidos, que mas parecían gritos de placer, inundando toda la habitación.**_

 _-Aah~ S-Scourge~p-porfavor mas~_ _ **-gimió mas fuerte disfrutando de la felación que le estaba brindando el oji-zafiro.**_

 _-¿Que sucede comandante Zonic?~ ¿Demasiado para ti?~_ _ **-dijo con burla mientras tapaba la punta con sus dedos.**_

 _-C-Callate! idiota!_ _ **-Se cubrió la cara que estaba enrojecida por el placer.**_

 _-Pues este idiota te esta haciendo tocar el cielo~_ _ **-dijo de manera seductora para volver a poner el miembro a su boca y seguir dándole atención, pronto las piernas del cobalto comenzaron a temblar y una corriente eléctrica pasa por su significaba una cosa, el orgasmo estaba cerca.**_

 _-S-Scourge~ Aah~me Aah~Vengo AAH~_ _ **-sin darle tiempo al contrario de responder, se corrió en la boca del oji-zafiro, quien no tuvo más opción que tragarse la mayor parte seme de su pareja.**_

 _ **El Verdoso separo de manera rápida y brusca tosiendo de manera agitada, limpiandose los restos de la semilla de su amante.**_

 _-Cof Cof Idiota cof cof te dije que avisaras_ - _ **le regaño el verdoso mirando de manera enojada al cobalto, quien solo sonrió de manera juguetona para de un rápido movimiento acostar al verdoso y ponerse encima de el.**_

 _-Mi Turno~_ _ **-dijo de manera sensual para comenzar a quitar la camisa y los pantalones junto con los boxer del verdoso.**_

 _ **Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos y llenos de excitación, sus miradas solo demostraban lujuria, deseo y amor, amor que querían darse los dos con sus cuerpos.**_

 _ **El Cobalto sabia que era lo que le gustaba a su amado, a el no le gustaba que fueran lento y gentil, le gustaba que fueran ruidoso, sádico y agresivo. Así, que sin mas levanto las piernas del verdoso para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y de una sola estocada entro ganándose un gran gemido de placer.**_

 _-J-Joder~Aah~E-estas estrecho~_ _ **-dijo el cobalto mientras su miembro era comprimido por el interior del oji-zafiro.**_

 _-C-Cállate Aah~Joder Aah~y Continua! Ahora!_ _ **-reclamo el oji-zafiro ya ansioso moviendo sus propias caderas para que el cobalto comenzara.**_

 _ **Este lo agarro de sus caderas para acercarlo mas a el y comenzar a dar embestidas rápidas y bruscas sin compasión, mientras el verdoso clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y comenzaba a gemir como perra en celo por el placer.**_

 _-Aah~Si~M-mas~_ _ **-gemía el de mirada azulada mientras su vista se nublaba y sus gemidos, que mas bien parecían gritos de placer, inundaban la habitación por completo.**_

 _-Como Aah~ Tu digas Aah~_ _ **-Levanto mas la pierna del oji-azul para tener mas profundidad, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de las estocadas.**_

 _-Aaah~_ _ **-Arqueo su espalda al sentir que chocaban contra su próstata.**_

 _-Hmm~Lo encontré~Aah~_ _ **-Susurro victorioso para después darle la vuelta y dejándolo en cuatro, donde saco su miembro por completo para volverlo a meter mas profundo, escuchándose mas gemidos de dolor y placer por parte del verdoso, quien gemía como una perra en celo, no le importaba que sus gemidos fueran escuchados por los vecinos y lo tacharan de golfa, disfrutaba demasiado de estas atenciones placenteras.**_

 _ **Pasaron unas horas, lo que parecía una eternidad, el verdoso seguía pidiendo por mas mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el contrario. Pronto sintieron que ya no podían mas, las piernas del oji-zafiro temblaban y su vista se nublaba, igual estaba el cobalto que sentía su miembro comprimirse por el interior de su amado.**_

 _-AAah~_ _ **-Gimieron ambos de placer al venirse al mismo tiempo, el cobalto dentro del verdoso y este sobre las sabanas.**_

 _ **Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, respirando el olor de canela de las velas que ya estaban derritiéndose por completo.**_

 _ **El Cobalto, aun sin separarse del coito, comenzó a besar la espalda del verdoso, el sabia que a su novio le gustaba lo brusco pero que también le encantaban las caricias gentiles, así que beso y acaricio su espalda como si de un tesoro se trataba mientras el verdoso solo reía disfrutando del cariño de su amante.**_

 _-Te Amo Scourge~_ _ **-susurro en su oído mientras besaba sus orejas.**_

 _-Jeje~ yo también "Exterminator"~_ _ **-dijo con un leve risa y un rubor en sus mejillas.**_

 _-Jajaja nunca sabre porque me dices así_ _ **-río el cobalto.**_

 _-Hmm no lo se, solo te diré que necesitaremos una cama nueva_ _ **-dijo ganándose otra carcajada del azulado.**_

 _ **El Azulado salio de el y se acostó a su lado atrayendo al verdoso para plantarle un beso en los labios, mientras el oji-zafiro se acostaba en su pecho, el agarro las sabanas para taparse y así dormir abrazado al lado de su amado, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.**_

 _ **Sin duda, fue el mejor aniversario que hayan tenido en sus vidas.**_

 _ **DÍA 12: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	13. Comiendo Helado

_**Era un día caluroso en la ciudad, el pronostico del tiempo predijo que haría calor durante toda la semana, y todos los mobians estaban que sudaban y padecían por el intenso calor, en especial en la estación de policías, donde por norma tenían que vestir el uniforme aunque hiciera calor o frío. Cosa que no les era muy favorable, por lo menos tenían aire acondicionado, que por desgracia se descompuso.**_

 _-Dios que calor!_ _ **-decía zespio mientras se abanicaba.**_

 _-Ni me lo digas, ya estoy sudando_ _ **-Las axilas de zector estaban mojadas por su sudor cosa que le daba un olor asqueroso.**_

 _-No se quejen, estamos en buen tiempo para trabajar_ _ **-dijo el comandante zonic mientras revisaba el papeleo, sus compañeros de trabajo lo admiraban por su aguante y se sorprendían cuando demostraba mucha determinación a pesar de la gran ola de calor.**_

 _-Jefecito no podríamos tomarnos un descanso_ _ **-dijo en tono de suplica el cocodrilo.**_

 _-No, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer recuerden que el mal no descansa ni cuando hace calor_ _ **-decía el comandante en tono frió, algo que les daba escalofríos a sus amigos pero con al ola de calor no era suficiente.**_

 _ **Sólo**_ _ **tocaban**_ _ **mentalmente que sucediera algún**_ _ **milagro, para descansar de tanto calor.**_

 _ ***Ring* *Ring***_

 _-Diga? es para usted comandante_ _ **-dijo el camaleón agarrando el teléfono.**_

 _-Pongalo en alta voz..._ _ **-el camaleón asintió y puso el teléfono en altavoz.**_

 _ **《**_ _Hola, Robocop!_ _ **》**_

 _-Hola amor, ¿Que pasa?_ _ **-Dijo muy emocionado por recibir una llamada de su novio.**_

 _ **《**_ _Oh, nada solo quería saber si estas libre para ir a la playa_ _ **》**_

 _-Lo siento amor, sabes que estoy trabajando_ _ **\- sus colegas envidiaban al verdoso por tener la oportunidad de ir a la playa.**_

 _ **《**_ _Vamos, date un descanso siempre estas trabajando_ _ **》**_

 _-Sabes que no puedo tomarme el día libre, mi trabajo es mi prioridad._

 _ **《**_ _Mas que pasar tiempo conmigo?_ _ **》**_ _ **-Oh oh ya lo había arruinado el cobalto.**_

 _-No no no es eso..._ _ **-Dijo tratando de resolver el problema.**_

 _ **《**_ _Sabes que, olvídalo iré a la playa con Miles y Fleet_ _ **》**_

 _-Espera...Fleetway?_ _ **-Dijo con celos mientras echaba humo, mientras sus compañeros se abanicaban por el reciente calor que emanaba en la sala.**_

 **《** _Si, iremos todos jubtos a la playa, miles llevara a tails y queria que vinieras pero como no quieres entonces_ yo- **》** **-lo interrumpen.**

 _ **《**_ _Hola Oficial, no se preocupe por Scourgy~ yo lo cuidare muy bien por usted jeje bye~_ **》** - **Colgó, dejando en la sala en un completo silencio.**

 _-..._

 _-Emm...jefecito?_ _ **-se atrevió hablar el lagarto con algo de pánico.**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Jefe, esta bien?-pregunto el camaleón.**_

 _-¿Quieren ir a la playa?_ _ **-dijo el cobalto volteando a mirar a sus colegas, quienes festejaban mentalmente por aquel gran milagro.**_

 _ **Al parecer sus ruegos**_ _ **fueron escuchados.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Wow hay mucha gente aquí?_ _ **-decía el camaleón, mirando la playa que estaba llena de personas, el llevaba un traje de baño azul oscuro.**_

 _-Pero miren que bellezas_ _ **-apunto el cocodrilo a unas chicas en bikini, quien llevaba un bañador rojo.**_

 _-Ya dejen de holgazanear, y ayúdenme a buscar al idiota de mi novio_ _ **-decía el cobalto buscando con la mirada a su novio, este llevaba un traje de baño azul con franjas negras.**_

 _-Emm...no es ese-_ _ **apunta hacia el mar, donde se encuentra un erizo verdoso surfiando las olas, llevaba unos short de baño de color negro con bordados de llamas de fuego a sus costados como su chaqueta de cuero.**_

 _ **El verdoso surfea como un profesional, haciendo acrobacias en cada ola que se le atraviesa mientras es aclamado por todos, hasta que llega una ola que lo derrumba, haciéndole caer al agua.**_

 _ **Al momento de salir del agua, su cuerpo mezclado con el agua hacían resaltar su belleza, como sus finas caderas, sus largas y fuertes piernas, su musculatura y las cicatrices de sus pechos, haciéndole ver de una manera muy sexy, y deseable.**_

 _-Ese es mi chico~_?ￂﾠ _ **-decía el cobalto mientras se mordía el labio inferior y violándoselo con la mirada a su novio, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos a ver la mirada de zespio y el hilo de sangre que salia de su nariz.**_

 _-Hay mama~_ _ **-susurra mirando de arriba a bajo al verdoso.**_

 _-Zespio mas te vale que esa reacción sea de una de esas zorras en bikini y no de mi erizo!_ _ **-miro de manera amenazante al camaleón, quien enseguida se escondió detrás del cocodrilo, pero otra cosa le hizo hervir la sangre cuando vio al erizo amarillo abrazar a su novio por la cintura.**_

 _-Oh oh..._ _ **-dijeron en unisono los dos amigos del comandante, mientras este se dirigía hacia donde estaba su novio.**_

 _-Eres genial Scourgy~_ _ **-dijo el amarillo mientras abrazaba de la cintura al de mirada azulada.**_

 _-Gracias Fleetway, pero unas olas no son rivales para este chico_ _ **-dijo con orgullo e arrogancia.**_

 _-Ejem..._

 _-Eh?_ _ **-volteo y vio al oji-zafiro-**_ _Zonic vinistes!_

 _-Pues claro, me tome el día libre solo por ti Amor~_ _ **-dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cintura para besarlo frente a la mirada molesta del espiralado.**_

 _-Grr...oye scourge , ¿Quieres jugar voleyball?_ _ **-dijo el espiralado separando a los dos.**_

 _-Oh claro me encantaría, y a ti te gustaría amor?_

 _-Oh es que bueno yo..._

 _-Déjalo de seguro no sabe como jugar jeje~_ _ **-rió el amarillo mirando de manera retadora al cobalto.**_

 _-Oh claro que se jugar, y puedo apostar que te pateare el trasero pikachu_ _ **-dijo el cobalto mirando de manera fría al espiralado.**_

 _-Bien-_ _ **le lanza el balon**_ _-comencemos entonces..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Comenzaron a jugar, en equipos de dos, en el lado del amarillo estaban Miles y Scourge, quien fue seleccionado primero por el amarillo antes de que lo hiciera el cobalto, quien tenia en su lado a sus dos colegas y amigos de confianza, Zespio y Zector, y de arbitro se encontraba el novio de Miles, Tails Power.**_

 _ **Fue una dura competencia, ni Zonic ni Fleetway querían perder contra el otro, y daban todo de si para ganar, ya cuando el marcador estaba empatado, Fleetway dio su ultimo golpe ganando así el partido frente a la cara del comandante, quien estaba realmente molesto y deprimido por haber perdido, pero por suerte allí estaba su novio, quien lo**_ _ **jalo al puesto de helados, para animarlo y así poder refrescarse de una ardua batalla bajo los rayos del sol.**_

 _-Nada mejor que un helado para refrescarnos en este día caluroso_ _ **-dijo el verdoso mientras comía de su helado.**_

 _-Y nada mejor que comer un helado con tu pareja_ _ **-se acerco mas a su amado para abrazarlo por la cintura.**_

 **Seguían platicando y disfrutando de su helado hasta que al verdoso se le ocurrió una idea.**

 _-Oye, Zonic~_

 _-Dime amor..._

 _-Mira~_ _ **-comenzó a lamer la paleta de helado de manera lenta y lujuriosa hasta que se lo metio a la boca haciendo movimientos de arriba a bajo, haciendo que el cobalto se sonrojara e excitara hasta las orejas.**_

 _-Ah...ah...S-Scourge..._ _ **-se tapa la cara de la verguenza.**_

 _-Jejeje que sensible eres~_ _ **-sonrió en burla el verdoso, ganándose una mirada seria del contrario.**_

 _-Idiota-Susurro-Espero que hagas lo mismo esta noche~_ _ **-Le guiño el ojo de manera pícara, haciendo sonrojar al verdoso.**_

 _-I-Imbécil_ _ **-le unto su helado en la cara para luego salir corriendo.**_

 _-Oye! Tu empezaste!_ _ **-comenzó a perseguir a su novio por toda la playa, hasta que lo alcanzo y lanzo al agua.**_

 _-Hey!, Ahora veras..._ _ **-le tira agua al cobalto, y viceversa.**_

 _ **Estuvieron todo el día jugando, comiendo helado, platicando y pasando tiempo juntos, ya para el final del día decidieron sentarse juntos a disfrutar de la puesta de sol.**_

 _ **Estaban sentados sobre la arena, el verdoso acostado en el hombro del cobalto y este sobre su cabeza, contemplando el atardecer.**_

 _-El mejor día de playa_ _ **-dijo acercando mas al de mirada azulada para plantarle un beso.**_

 _-Gracias por venir Amor_ _ **-se acurruco en el pecho del cobalto mientras contemplaba como el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a la noche.**_

 _-Oigan chicos!_ _ **-llamo el miles acompañado de su novio, otro zorro de dos colas igual a el.**_

 _-Hola chicos! traje juegos artificiales!_ _ **-dijo tails mostrando bolsas de juegos artificiales.**_

 _-Nosotros también!_ _ **-dijeron al mismo tiempo, el erizo amarillo y los dos colegas del comandante.**_

 _-Genial!_ _ **-se levanto el verdoso para coger unos y prenderlos.**_

 _ **Comenzaron a prender fuegos artificiales, para reventarlo o jugar con ellos. Todos reían, y jugaban muy felices, olvidándose por completo del calor del verano y disfrutando de estar junto a tus seres amados pasándola bien.**_

 _ **Sin duda, fue un gran día para ir a la playa.**_

 _-Hey Scourgy~?_ _ￂﾠ_ _ **-Dijo el amarillo acercándose con una sonrisa ladina al verdoso.**_

 _-¿Que pas-_ _ **fue interrumpido por un repentino beso en la mejilla por parte del amarillo.**_

 _-Hey! No toques a mi novio! El es mio! Mio!_ _ **-dijo el cobalto sacando un palo y persiguiendo por toda la playa al erizo amarillo con intenciones de matarlo, mientras eran visto por la mirada del oji-zafiro y de los demás quienes reían por lo que hacían los dos idiotas.**_

 _ **Mientras, el cielo se llenaba de hermosos juegos artificiales.**_

 _ **DÍA 13: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	14. Cambio de genero

_**En un mundo paralelo, al que todos conocemos, nuestros amados personajes son su genero opuesto, en especial nuestra pareja favorita, quienes eran dos hermosas, y algo complicadas, mujeres, dos polos opuestos quienes se conocieron en circunstancias difíciles y que su relación paso de una simple amistad a una relación sentimental, convirtiéndose en amantes.**_

 _ **Primero lo primero, En el parque de Mobius se encontraba una eriza verde de ojos azules recostada sobre un árbol, llevaba una pinta de pandillera, una chaqueta de cuero con llamas entre los lados, unas botas negras con verde y unos guantes sin dedos. Su cabello era largo y algo desordenado, y llevaba un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.**_

 _ **Esa eriza era Breach The Hedgehog, la contra parte femenina de Scourge.**_

 _ ** **Y al igual que el, era arrogante, impulsivo, prepotente, astuta, ingeniosa, testaruda, despreocupada, amante de la diversión y las fiestas. Pero también tenia un lado amable, dulce, sentimental Honrado y algo tímido, que no quería mostrar a nadie, excepto a su novia.****_

 ** _ **El Nombre de su novia era Zonny The Zone Cop, la contratarte Femenina del comandante Zonic.**_**

 ** _ **Al igual que Zonic, era comandante en jefe, era inteligente, astuta, seria, prepotente y muy dedicada al trabajo, pero tenia un lado que solo podría mostrarle a su novia, un lado un tanto meloso, cariñoso y pervertido, y lo mostraba siempre que estaba ella, sin importar que estaban en publico, porque ella amaba las cosas dulces y adorables, y considera a su novia una de ellas.**_**

 _ ** **Esta se encontraba en el parque en busca de su amada, estaba vestida con su uniforme de siempre, estuvo buscándola con la mirada hasta que la encontró recostada en un árbol, el cual se acerco sigilosamente para no despertarla y contemplar como dormía lo cual se le hacia adorable verla dormir tan pacíficamente.****_

 ** _ **Después**_** __ _ ** **de unos minutos, su amada comenzó a dar señales de despertar de los brazos de morfeo, cuando lo hizo al percatarse de que estaba muy cerca de la cara de Zonny, se sobresalto con un notable sonrojo.****_

 _-Z-Z-Zonny, pero ¿Que mierda haces aquí?_ _ ** **-Dijo en tono nervioso y sonrojado.****_

 _-Quería verte para pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Acaso no puedo?_ _ ** **-pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.****_

 _-No es eso, es solo que me sorprendiste_ _ ** **-dijo ya un poco mas calmada, pero algo apenada.****_

 _-Jejeje que linda~_ _ ** **-dijo acercándose hacia la verdosa para abrazarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia ella.****_

 _-No lo soy!_ _ ** **-Hizo un puchero lo cual causo mas ternura en la cobalta, quien la abrazo mas fuerte.****_

 _-Aww pero si en verdad eres adorable!~_?

 _-Que no lo soy!_

 _-Si lo eres~_

 _-NO!_

 _-SI!_

 _-He dicho que N_ _ ** **-fue interrumpida por un repentino beso, que no tardo en corresponder.****_

 _ ** **Pronto, ese beso se volvió apasionado, lleno de caricias y con un baile de lenguas por el dominio, al final tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva colgando de sus bocas.****_

 _-Que si~_ _ ** **-susurro jadeando la cobalto, mientras miraba de manera lujuriosa y amorosa a su eriza.****_

 _-C-Cállate!_ _ ** **-Dijo desviando la mirada esmeralda de su novia, con un notable sonrojo.****_

 _-Te amo~_ _ ** **-susurro cerca de sus orejas para besarlas, para luego volverla a besar.****_

 _-Yo también te amo~_ _ ** **-dijo abrazándola mientras la volverla a besar-****_ _Por cierto, Hay_ __ _algo ¿Que deseas para comer esta noche?_ _ ** **-pregunto.****_

 _-Hmm sip_ _ ** **-se acerca a su oído y susurra-****_ _Deseo tenerte esta noche en nuestra cama para ya sabes ~_ _ ** **-se separo para guiñarle el ojo de manera picara provocando un gran sonrojo en la oji-cielo.****_

 _-Idiota!-_ _ ** **dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con sus manos pero la azulada se lo impedía.****_

 _-No te cubras, déjame verte eres adorable_ _ ** **-dijo en tono burlón agarrando las muñecas de su novia.****_

 _-Suéltame pervertida!_

 _-Nop_

 _-Que me sueltes!_

 _-Nopi~_

 _-Suéltame Aho_ _ ** **-fue interrumpida por otro beso sorpresa por parte de la oji-esmeralda, quien la abrazo con fuerza para que no se apartara y profundizar mas el beso.****_

 _-Y...que me dices? esta noche tu y yo en nuestra cama~_ _ ** **-sonrió de manera lasciva mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperando la respuesta de la verdosa.****_

 _-Uff esta bien_ _ ** **-dijo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.****_

 _-Yey! jeje_ _ ** **-Sonrió para abrazar de nuevo a la verdosa y continuar con al sesión de besos.****_

 _ ** **Mientras en la dimensión que todos conocemos, el cobalto y el verdoso se encontraban en el parque platicando de cosas sin importancia.****_

 _-Oye Amor_

 _-Si?_

 _-Te parecerá rara esta pregunta pero...¿Que pasaría si en otra dimensión nosotros fuéramos mujeres?-Pregunto sorprendiendo al cobalto, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero de todas maneras iba a responderle._

 _-No lo se, solo se que te seguiría amando como ahora~_ _ ** **-dijo para atraer al verdoso de la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios.****_

 _-O-Oye!_ _ ** **-dijo con un sonrojo desviando la mirada.****_

 _-Jeje eres adorable~_

 _-No es cierto!_

 _-Que si~_

 _-Que no_

 _-Si_

 _-No_

 _-SI_

 _-QUE NO HE DICH_ _ ** **-fue interrumpido por un beso sorpresa por parte del azulado, cosa que no tardo en corresponder de igual manera.****_

 _ ** **Como dos gotas de agua, tanto en esta dimensión como en la otra, sin importar el mundo al que vengan, su amor seguirá vivo por siempre.****_

 ** _ **Por que ese amor, es un amor que traspasa cualquier barrera.**_**

 ** _ **DÍA 14: "COMPLETADO"**_**

 ** _ **Continuación...**_**


	15. En un Estilo Diferente

_Alguna vez has tenido que_ _ser_ _alguien que_ _no_ _eres..._ _¿No?_

 _Bueno,_ _solo_ _digamos que sucedio algo parecido con nuestra pareja de erizos._

 _En especial, con cierto erizo verdoso._

 _-Q-Que...-_ _pronunció_ _el verdoso en estado de_ _shock_ _._

 _-Se que es_ _difícil_ _, pero mis padres quieren conocerte_ _-dijo el cobalto jugando con sus dedos_.

 _-P-_ _pero_ _, acaso es necesario?_ - _pregunto serio_.

 _-Claro que es necesario, llevamos 3 años de_ _relación_ _y vivimos juntos, esta claro que quieren conocer al que le_ _robó_ _a su hijo-_ _Dijo_ _esto_ _último_ _en burla, para tratar de calmar el ambiente, cosa que no_ _logró_ _._

 _-Pero, ¿Porque ahora?_ _-miro fijamente a los ojos del cobalto._

-Ellos siempre estaban viajando, casi no nos comunicabamos, y acaban de regresar hace unos días y quieren conocerte-dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, sólo será una cena-dijo tratando de ocultar los nervios- y...¿Cuando es?-pregunto.

-Bueno, sobre eso...-se rasco la nuca un tanto nervioso- es hoy a las 7:00 pm.

-¿¡Que¡? Y RECIÉN ME LO DICES!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

.

.

.

 _-Miles, ¿Que voy hacer? El imbécil del Robocop quiere que conozca a sus padres, o más bien ellos quieren conocerme...¿Qué debería hacer?_ _-Pregunto con las orejas abajo a su_ _Amigo_ _el zorro._

 _-Scourge, Amigo...-_ _Sonrió-_ _eres un caso perdido, no durarás ni un segundo porque te echarán a patadas..._

 _Despues de decir aquello, el verdoso se abalanzo sobre el para golpearlo con un cojin del_ _sofá_ _en donde estaba sentado, enserio pero que hermosa amistad._

 _Por suerte,_ _llegó_ _Fleetway y Mephiles a salvar_ _al_ _zorrito_ _._

 _-¿Pero que sucede aquí?_ _-Pregunto el azabache sujetando al verdoso_ _._

 _-Es culpa suya por ser un insensible_ _-grito el de mirada azulada, dejando_ _aún_ _más_ _confundidos a los dos erizos._

 _-Lo que pasa es que va a conocer a sus suegros!_ _-dijo el zorro arreglando su ropa arrugada por el forcejeo._

 _-Pfff con que es eso, pero que ridiculo..._ _-Se rió el amarillo ganándose un gruñido del verdoso._

 _-Calmate, scourge te ayudaremos-_ _Dijo el azabache gris, captando la atención del verdoso._

 _-¿Enserio?_ _-Dijo brillandole los ojos._

 _-Pues claro, conozco a un profesional._

.

.

.

- _ESTAS ES UNA PUTA BROMA!-_ _dijo mientras estaba frente a la puerta de aquel erizo, quien era uno de sus mayores enemigos_ _._

 _-Shadow abreme!_ _-grito el azabache tocando el timbre, una y otra vez, algo que odiaba el vetado rojo y eso era lo que le divertía... molestarlo._

 _-¿¡QUE QUIERES!?_ _-grito el oji-Carmín, muy irritado y eso se_ _veía_ _por la_ _vena_ _que_ _salía_ _de su cabeza._

 _-Necesitamos tu ayuda_ _-dicho esto los erizos y el zorro entraron a hablar con el azabache, le explicaron la_ _situación_ _del verdoso._

 _-Jajajajaja tu jajaja_ _conocerás_ _a tu suegros jajajaja_ _-reia el azabache, mientras los amigos del verdoso lo_ _sujetaban_ _para que_ _no_ _lo matara._

 _-¿Nos_ _ayudarás_ _?-_ _pregunto el_ _amarillo_ _._

 _-No-_ _Dijo_ _mirando seriamente a los erizos pero sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _-_ _Porfavor_ _..._

 _-No_

 _-porfisss_

 _-No_

 _-Andale, si..._

 _-...NO_

 _-_ _Porfavor_ _sólo_ _una ayudita..._

 _-Ya_ _dejenlo_ _, no lo necesito, es un imbecil..._ _-_ _Dijo_ _el oji-zafiro._

 _-grr...bien los ayudare si scourge me lo_ _pide_ _amablemente-_ _sonrio de manera burlona._

 _-_ _Ni_ _hablar!_

 _-Scourge lo necesitas_ _-le_ _regaño_ _el_ _zorro._

 _-Grr de acuerdo_ _-dijo a regañadientes-_ _Porfavor,_ _Shadow_ _ayúdame_ _-dijo tragando su_ _orgullo_ _._

 _-_ _déjame_ _pensarlo...NO_ _-_ _rió_ _a carcajadas mientras los amigos_ _sujetaba_ _al verdoso_ _nuevamente_ _para que no lo matara._

 _\- Oh_ _shadow~ -_ _llamo el azabache_ _._

 _-¿_ _Qué_ _?_

 _-Es mejor que nos ayudes, a menos de que quieras que_ _zonic_ _vea esta foto tuya con una estripper en la despedida de soltero de knuckles._

 _-No te_ _atrevería_ _..._ _-Dijo el azabache mientras tragaba saliva y sudaba,_ _tal vez_ _era la_ _última_ _forma de vida perfecta pero si_ _había_ _algo a lo que le temia, ese era a su esposo_ _cuando_ _estaba enojado._

 _-Si_ _me_ _atrevo y lo sabes_ _-_ _Dijo_ _mirándolo_ _serio pero sonriendo de manera desafiante, ya_ _tenía_ _donde lo_ _queria_

 _-Uff...bien los ayudare..._ _-_ _Dijo_ _ya_ _rindiendose_ _._

 _-_ _Si_ _!_ _-festejaron todos, excepto el oji-_ _carmín_ _y el verdoso._

 _-_ _Pero_ _tendrás_ _que escucharme y obedecerme scourge en todo lo que dig_ _a-_ _sentenció_ _el azabache._

 _\- Ya_ _que_ _..._ _-_ _Rodó_ _los ojos._

 _Y,_ _así_ _pasaron toda la tarde enseñando al verdoso_ _como_ _comportarse, como hablar, caminar,_ _bailar_ _y comer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Scourge, estas listo?-dijo el cobalto entrando a la habitación, pero lo que se encontró lo dejo en shock, estaba su amado erizo vestido de manera elegante y formal, con las púas arregladas y usando una corbata, y eso que odiaba las corbatas._

 _-Si ya estoy listo...¿Pasa algo?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado._

 _-No es solo que te vez fantástico-le dio un corto beso en la mejilla._

 _-Bueno hay que irnos tus padres nos esperan...-dijo tomando la mano del cobalto y llendo hacia la salida de su hogar._

 _Después de unos minutos llegaron rápido a la casa de los padres del cobalto, cuando entraron fue recibido por los señores quienes lo miraban serio y estaban atento a cualquier cosa que hiciera el verdoso, quien estaba nervioso pero puso en practica lo que aprendió con el azabache, como hablar cortesmente y con fluidez, sentarse de manera correcta, comer con elegancia y hablar de temas importantes, que no fuera de música, peleas, planificación de robos o motocicletas._

 _Los padres del azulado le hacía-n preguntas frecuentemente, en ¿Que trabaja?, ¿Cuantos Años tiene?, ¿Quienes son sus padres? y ¿Que hace aspiraciones tiene?, cada una de esas preguntas comenzó a contestar el verdoso, aunque aun así se sentía incomodo, y no era el único, también el cobalto por el repentino cambio de actitud de su novio._

 _-Y esta es cuando se estaba dando un baño de burbujas-decía la mama del cobalto mientras le enseñaba el álbum de fotos al verdoso._

 _-Aww eras tan tierno-decía mirando de manera burlona al cobalto._

 _-Mama no le muestres eso...-dijo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza._

 _-Es que no puedo evitarlo, por cierto,hijo como te va en tu trabajo-pregunto la madre del azulado._

 _-Oh muy bien mama, ser el comandante de policías es un trabajo pesado pero vale la pena con tal de mantener las calles limpias de cualquier criminal busca pleitos -dijo mientras el verdoso lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-No tendrías que trabajar tanto si te hubieras dedicado a ser empresario-dijo el padre de este._

 _-Papa ya hablamos de esto..._

 _-Lo se, pero aun no estoy de acuerdo que hayas elegido ser un policía de clase baja-dijo con odio sacando un suspiro pesado del cobalto._

 _-Cariño, por favor estamos comiendo-dijo la mujer tratando de calmar a su marido._

 _-Es que no puede ser que lo llevamos a una buena escuela solo para que arruinara su vida con un trabajo mediocre-el verdoso vio como su novio bajaba las orejas y mostraba una expresión triste, eso no le gusto para nada._

 _-Disculpe señor, pero debería estar orgulloso de su hijo, el arriesga su vida por cuidar de esta ciudad ,es un gran policía y una buena persona-Objeto el verdoso._

 _-Y tu, ¿Que sabes? ¿Quien eres tu mas bien? Es el mi hijo y -replico el mayor._

 _\- Y yo soy su novio, y si quieren saber quien soy pues les diré, soy Scourge The Hedgehog, soy un Criminal en recuperación, soy un ladrón, un estafador, un secuestrador y todo lo que usted no aprueba, lo único bueno en mi vida es su hijo, que no se que vio en mi pero me hace querer ser mejor persona, y no se cual es su problema, pero le diré algo yo nunca tuve una familia como la que tuvo el y no sabe lo triste que es eso, pero si yo fuera usted estaría muy orgulloso de su hijo-agarro la mano del cobalto y se dirigió a la salida- Por cierto, gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa-dicho esto salio y azoto la puerta._

 _Durante todo el transcurso del viaje de regreso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el azulado paro el auto para mirar a su novio._

 _-Scourge...-fue interrumpido._

 _-Lo se y lo siento, lo arruine es solo que...no me gusto como te hablo así...-dijo sin mirarlo._

 _-No te preocupes, pero gracias por defenderme...-lo calmo con una sonrisa._

 _-Si pero de seguro no querrán que me acerque a ti-suspiro-tanto trabajo para nada._

 _-Scourge no me importa lo que opinen de nuestra relación, yo te amo, y con lo que hiciste hoy por mi, me ha confirmado de que eres la persona perfecta para mi-lo agarra de los hombros y lo besa-Te amo tal y como eres, y no tenias que ser alguien que no eres._

 _-Lo se, solo quería que tus padres me aceptaran...-bajo las orejas apenado._

 _-No me importa eso-lo abrazo con fuerza para darle varios besos en la cara-Te amo tal y como eres, solo se tu mismo, y se que aveces te presiono,pero es porque se que tu puedes ser alguien mucho mejor que yo-acaricio la mejilla del oji-cielo._

- _Te quiero Zonic-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

 _Era un hermoso momento, pero desgraciadamente fue arruinado por la vibración del teléfono del cobalto._

 _-Espera deja que conteste-agarro su teléfono-Hola...Mama? no no te preocupes...espera enserio? ok, se lo diré, te quiero adiós-colgó._

 _-Era tu mama?_

 _-Si dice que le caíste bien y que hablo con papa, quieren que vengas mañana a la hora de la merienda para hablar y disculparse-le sonrió._

 _-Al parecer alguien de tu familia me acepto-sonrió el verdoso._

 _-No me importa si lo hacen o no, yo te escogería siempre-atrajo al verdoso para plantarle un apasionado beso-Por cierto, solo una condición._

 _-¿Que cosa?-pregunto._

 _-Que seas tu mismo_

 _-Con gusto, porque odio estas corbatas-dijo el verdoso sacándose la corbata, para volver a besar a su pareja._

 _Porque en amor verdadero te quiere con tus rarezas e imperfecciones, y te apoya para que seas mejor persona cada día._

 _Por eso señores, es un amor verdadero._

 _DÍA 15: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	16. Rutina de la Mañana

_**Todas las mañanas era lo misma rutina para el comandante, se levantaba a las 6:00 de la mañana, iba al baño, se cepillaba los dientes, se ponía su uniforme, comía su desayuno, despertaba a su amado verdoso para despedirse, que aun seguía durmiendo ya que este tenia trabajo a las 12:30, se despedía con el típico beso de todas las mañas e iba a trabajar.**_

 _ **Todas las mañanas siempre fue la misma rutina, levantarse, bañarse, cepillarse, vestirse, desayunar, e ir a trabajar, y cuando regresaba a casa la hora de regreso siempre varia, a veces salia temprano, otras veces muy tarde, y algunas se quedaba en el trabajo hasta la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **Sus compañeros y su novio le dijeron que no se presionara tanto en trabajar, ya que no era necesario trabajar mucho, no era saludable.**_

 _ **Pero el cobalto siempre fue alguien terco, siempre responsable y atento a su trabajo, y hacia caso omiso a lo que dijeran de su manera de trabajar, su amor por los dulces y su relación con el ex-criminal.**_

 _ **Pero siempre había un limite, y eso lo sabia bien. Y si el no hacia algo, su novio lo haría.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, unos ojos esmeraldas estaban despertando de un sueño, cuando se levanto lo primero que vio fue el reloj despertador y no pudo contener un grito al ver que era tarde.**_

 _-DIOS NO! HE LLEGADO TARDE!_ _ **-Grito el cobalto levantándose de golpe.**_

 _-Buenos días, cariño_ _ **-decía el verdoso trayendo una charola con el desayuno del oji-esmeralda.**_

 _-Scourge, el despertador no sonó! llegare tarde al trabajo!-_ _ **dijo alterado levantándose de la cama, pero el cobalto le puso la charola encima impidiendo eso.**_

 _-Tranquilízate, no faltaste a nada_ _ **-se sentó a un lado de la cama-**_ _Llame al trabajo y pedí que te dieran el día libre._

 _-¡¿P-PORQUE?!- grito el cobalto._

 _-Porque has estado trabajando demasiado, y eso no es saludable_ _ **-le toca la mejilla para calmarlo.**_

 _-P-p-pero es mi trabajo, es mi responsabilidad es_ _ **-fue interrumpido por un beso del verdoso.**_

 _-Solo quiero que estés bien-_ _ **lo volvió a besar-**_ _ahora come tu desayuno, lo prepare para ti._

 _ **El cobalto solo suspiro y miro la bandeja de comida, había tocino, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranjas, comió sin rechistar y la verdad es que su amado cocinaba delicioso.**_

 _-Por cierto, desde ahora tu hora empiezas a trabajar a las 8:00 am_ _ **-dijo el verdoso acostándose a su lado.**_

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Hable en tu trabajo, y han visto tu desempeño, tendrás mas tiempo libre para dormir._

 _-No tenias que hacer eso sin mi permiso_ _ **-objeto el cobalto.**_

 _-Lo hago por tu bien, no es saludable que te presiones, sabes que te amo y lo hago por tu salud-_ _ **replico.**_

 _-Lo se pero..._ _ **-Volvió a ser interrumpido.**_

 _-Sin peros amor , se que tienes una rutina, pero aveces debes cambiar_ _ **-regaño cruzándose de brazos.**_

 _ **-Suspiro ya rendido-**_ _De acuerdo, tal vez tengas razón creo que no es tan malo_ _ **-Sonrió al venirse una idea a la cabeza-**_ _porque así podre tener mas tiempo contigo-se puso encima del verdoso agarrándolo de ambas muñecas._

 _-Hey! espera que haces..._ _ **-dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.**_

 _-Solo déjame darte algo de Amor~_ _ **-Dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente.**_

 _-N-hmmm...mmm~_ _ **-El Verdoso forcejeo para soltarse, pero termino cayendo rendido al amor que le estaba dando el contrario.**_

 _ **Aveces se tiene que cambiar la rutina mañanera.**_

 _Y El comandante acaba de crear una nueva rutina, levantarse a las 7:00 y d_ _ **espués de cada desayuno, siguen la sesión besos con su verdoso.**_

 _ **DÍA 16: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	17. Acurrucarse

_**Cada mañana era lo mismo para el cobalto, siempre despertaba en una posición diferente, no lo malentiendan. En realidad, su novio era de moverse mucho en la cama, otra vez no lo malentiendan, el era de esas personas que al dormir se revolvían mucho en la cama para acomodarse mejor, algo que aveces incomodaba al azulado, ya que despertaba en posiciones distintas.**_

 _ **Cuando despertaba, algunas aveces lo tiraban de la cama, o despertaba con el pie del verdoso cerca de su cara, aveces con patadas en el estomago y puñetazos en el rostro, otras en posiciones comprometedora y, muy pocas veces, la mano de su amado estaba en un lugar muy intimo que no debía tocar, lo cual provocaba momentos incómodos de excitación, pero sin oportunidad de algún polvo.**_

 _ **Aveces, extrañaba su vida de soltero, en donde no tenia que despertar de estas maneras tan incomodas y dormía sin ningún movimiento molesto en las noches.**_

 _ **Aveces extrañaba esas noches...**_

 _ **Y como si fuera un deseo, un día se cumplió.**_

 _-¿Por cuantos días serán?_

 _-Solo serán unos 3 días amor, tengo que ayudar a reparar la casa de miles_ _ **-dijo el verdoso, quien se iría unos días para ayudar a arreglar la nueva casa de miles, quien desde ahora viviría con tails.**_

 _-De acuerdo, pero no olvides llamarme_ _ **-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.**_

 _-Lo haré, bueno debo irme te veo después amor_ _ **-decía el verdoso mientras salia y azotaba la al cobalto solo.**_

 _ **Todo se volvió silencioso, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al cobalto, estaba feliz porque tendría tiempo para si mismo, descansaría, vería televisión, terminaría las cuentas y comería algunos dulces.**_

 _ **Así fue, pero cuando estaba yéndose a dormir no podía conciliar el sueño, algo le faltaba, se removía en la cama, intentaba buscar la mejor posición para dormir, pero simplemente no podía, y durante toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo.**_

 _ **Y, cuando fue al trabajo tenia unas ojeras y un pésimo humor, y de eso eran victimas sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes tuvieron que soportar su pésimo humor, y rogaban a que el verdoso regresara.**_

 _ **Pasaron dos días, y el silencio de la casa se hacia molesto, sin ruido o compañía le hacia molesto, se arrepentía mil veces de haber deseado su vida de soltero de vuelta, recordó las veces que regresaba a su departamento para comer, ver la TV y hacer otras cosas solo.**_

 _ **Con ese molesto silencio solitario que siempre le molestaba.**_

 _ **Ya en la noche, estuvo abrazando la almohada pensando en su oji-zafiro, lo había llamado pero no contestaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su compañía.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado tres días, lo cual para el cobalto fueron una eternidad y martirio. Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, solo se levanto y fue hacia allá.**_

 _-Hola Amor, ya regrese~_ _ **-dijo su amado oji-cielo. No lo pensó dos veces, lo cargo como costal de papas y lo llevo a la habitación para acostarlo junto a el, abrazándolo fuerte.**_

 _-Hey! Zonic ¿Que mierda haces?_ _ **-Se quejo el verdoso.**_

 _-CÁLLATE QUE NO DORMÍ EN TODA LA PUTA NOCHE!_ _ **-grito y lo abrazo mas fuerte, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.**_

 _-Pss pareces un niño que no puede dormir solo-_ _ **dijo acomodándose.**_

 _-Es tu culpa idiota, te extrañe no te vuelvas a ir_ _ **-dijo ocultando su cara en el hombro del oji-zafiro, este solo rió y se puso de frente para abrazarlo.**_

 _-Yo también te extrañe amor~Buenas noches~_ _ **-le dio un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos para dormir.**_

 _-Buenas noches~_ _ **-dijo el cobalto feliz porque por fin el sueño había vuelto.**_

 _ **No importa cuando se removiera en la cama o extrañara su vida de soltero, nunca cambiaría la oportunidad de estar así, acurrucado con la persona que mas ama en el mundo.**_

 _ **No lo Cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.**_

 _ **DÍA 17: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	18. Haciendo algo Juntos

_**Con el trabajo y el nuevo horario asignado para el comandante, era muy difícil encontrar tiempo libre para el y su novio. El papeleo era mayor cada día, y los crímenes habían aumentado en la ciudad, y sus horas de trabajo habían aumentado sin previo aviso.**_

 _ **Cuando tenia día libre, su novio estaba trabajando o ocupado, y viceversa. En verdad era frustrante, pero no era el único que se sentía así, también el verdoso pero lo que le preocupaba era el estrés que sufría el azulado, por esa razón decidió desetrezarlo.**_

 _ ***VENTANA DEL CHAT***_

 _-Hola Robocop!_

 _ **-Hola Amor ¿Que sucede?**_

 _-Oh, nada solo quiero saber a que hora Sales hoy?_

 _ **-A las 7:00, ¿Porque?**_

 _-Perfecto, es que te quiero llevar_

 _a un lugar muy especial_

 _ **-¿a donde?**_

 _-Es Sorpresa, te veo en la casa :)_

 _ **-Espera Scourge!**_

 _ **Amor se a desconectado a las 4:50**_

 _ ***FUERA DE LA VENTANA DEL CHAT***_

 _ **El Cobalto solo suspiro, preguntándose que era lo que le tenia preparado su amado, pero a estas alturas no le importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo con el, y si tenia esta oportunidad no debía desaprovecharla.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***7:00 PM***_

 _ **Ya eran las 7:00, y el cobalto iba saliendo de su trabajo para dirigirse al hogar que compartía con su pareja, pero antes paso por la tienda a comprar algunos víveres, cuando llego a su casa, se sorprendió por la manera en que estaba vestido su amado, llevaba un saco verde con franjas verde claro, pantalones negros con rayas grises, una corbata verde con franjas negras, un sombrero de copa, unas gafas azul cielo, unos guantes verdes que llevaban a los codos, zapatos negros, llevaba también un reloj de bolsillo y una flor en el lado derecho del saco.**_

 _-Por fin vienes_ _ ** **-dijo el oji-zafiro.****_

 _-¿porque estas vestido así?_ _ ** **-dijo observándolo de pies a cabeza.****_

 _-Te lo dije, no? te llevare a un lugar especial para desetrezarte_

 _-Y para eso estas vestido así?_

 _-Pos claro, si vas a una fiesta de disfraces tienes que ir disfrazado_ _ ** **-dijo sacando algo de una bolsa que estaba cerca del sillón.****_

 _-Una fiesta!? pero ¿Porque? y de ¿Quie_ _ ** **-fue interrumpido porque el verdoso le puso frente a un disfraz de Zombie.****_

 _-Ponte esto y respondiendo a tus preguntas, primero porque quiero ir a esa fiesta y desetrezarte un poco del trabajo, y segundo es la fiesta de fleetway, y ya se lo que me dirías y por eso te pido que por esta vez no lo intentes matar, no quiero ensuciar el traje_ _ ** **-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cadera esperando a el cobalto agarrara el traje.****_

 _ ** **El oji-esmeralda observo el traje y a su erizo, lo estaba meditando, a decir verdad ir a la fiesta no sonaba de todo mal, pero le tomo de imprevisto, y aunque odiaba la idea de ir a una fiesta de ese "Pikachu mutante", con tal de pasar tiempo con su oji-cielo, y desetresarse un poco no sonaba mal.****_

 _-Uff a ¿Que hora es la fiesta?_ _ ** **-dijo agarrando el traje.****_

 _-Justo ahora, pero la noche es joven y los que llegan tarde dan mejor impresión_ _ ** **-dijo dandole una nalgada al cobalto.****_

 _-Agh! no hagas eso!_ _ ** **-se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se dirigió al baño, mientras escuchaba la risa del verdoso detrás de el.****_

 _ ** **.****_

 _ ** **.****_

 _ ** **.****_

 _-Esta es la casa del "Pikachu Andante"_ ** _ **-dijo el cobalto asombrado al ver el tamaño de la casa, parecía una mansión salida de esas revistas de condominios para gente rica.**_**

 _-Por eso es la fiesta, quiere estrenar su nueva casa_ _ ** **-dijo el verdoso sacando un abano para fumarlo.****_

 _-Oye, ¿Que te he dicho de fumar?_ _ ** **-Le regaño.****_

 _-Anda, no seas aguafiestas y entremos_ _ ** **-jalo al cobalto dentro de la mansión, que estaba decorada con tema elegante y algo de halloween entremezclado, y eso que estaban en julio, pero como dice el dicho "A Caballo regalado no se le ve un diente", aunque claro eso era otra escusa que usaban los tacaños, pero bueno eso no daba al caso en este momento.****_

 _ ** **La casa tenia pinta de salir de una película de horror, tenia un buffet con dulces y comida gourmet, muchos mobians bailando con sus disfraces, algunos hasta llevaban disfraces atrevidos, y la musica sonaba a tope.****_

 _ ** **Esta fiesta si era la bomba, por eso no le extrañaba al cobalto que su erizo y el pikachu fueran grandes amigos, ambos eran amantes de la diversión y las fiestas, pero eso no significaba que no le molestara la cercanía entre ellos.****_

 _-Scourgy vinistes~_ _ ** **-dijo el amarillo, quien estaba vestido de esqueleto para abrazar al verdoso frente al cobalto, quien le miraba con odio, y eso era mutuo, pero este le sonreía de manera cínica.****_

 _-Creí que no vendrías_ _ ** **-le dio el amarillo.****_

 _-Bromeas, no? nunca me perdería una fiesta y menos la tuya_ _ ** **-dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.****_

 _-Pues que bien_ _ ** **-se fijo en el cobalto-****_ _y veo que trajistes compañia_ _ ** **-lo dijo mirando con asco al azulado, y viceversa.****_

 _ ** **-Hola pikachu-dijo el cobalto.****_

 _ ** **-Hola oficial de alcantarilla-escupió el amarillo.****_

 _ ** **Ambos tenían una guerra de mirada, se notaba en el ambiente que se odiaban a muerte y que pronto sucedería una masacre si nadie los detenía, por suerte estaba el verdoso quien siempre estaba allí para calmar la situación.****_

 ** _ **Así**_** __ _ ** **estuvieron toda la noche, platicando, bailando y disfrutando de la velada, estaban felices de tener tiempo juntos para ellos, pero sabían que ese momento era parcial, puesto que mañana volverían con lo mismo.****_

 _ ** **Por eso lo disfrutarían al máximo.****_

 ** _ **Después**_** __ _ ** **de la fiesta, llegaron a su hogar para tomar un baño y descansar puesto que mañana seria un largo día de trabajo.****_

 _ ** **Pero la fiesta aun no terminaba.****_

 _-¿Que haces?_ _ ** **-pregunto el cobalto sonrojado al ver que su novio se desvestía frente suyo.****_

 _-Sabes hoy dijeron en las noticias que debemos cuidar el agua, así que pensé, ¿Porque no bañarnos juntos?_ _ ** **-le sonrió de manera juguetona, y de inmediato el cobalto capto la idea para a traerlo hacia si y besarlo de manera lujuriosa y hambrienta.****_

 _ ** **Ambos entraron al baño, el cobalto levanto al verdoso y lo apoyo contra la pared mientras este enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de este, ambos se besaban con lujuria y pasión, el verdoso acariciaba las púas del azulado mientras este lo penetraba con cada embestida.****_

 _ ** **En la casa, tanto fuera como adentro de ella, lo único que se podría escuchar eran los gemidos de los dos erizos, mas del oji-zafiro.****_

 _ ** **Al final todo termino bien, tal vez no tenían tiempo para ellos debido a sus trabajos, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que serian inolvidables y muy especiales.****_

 _ ** **Porque su amor perdurara cualquier distancia que se les interponga.****_

 ** _ **DÍA 18: "COMPLETADO"**_**

 _ ** **Continuara...****_


	19. En Ropa Formal

_1/2_

 _-En verdad tengo que ir?-pregunto el verdoso._

 _-Claro que si, es la fiesta de la TheZoneCop, y me van a premiar por mi esfuerzo y quiero que mi novio este allí-dijo el cobalto buscando algún traje que ponerse._

 _-No lo se zonic, sabes que la mayoría de allí me odiaba por lo que les hice-jugueteo con sus dedos y bajo las orejas._

 _-Scourge sabes que eso ya quedo en el pasado._

 _-Lo se, pero aun me odian por los que les hice, y tienen muchas razones porque los golpe, los robe y los insulte, eso no se olvida con facilidad, y mas porque allí estará la loca de tu Ex -se cruzo de brazos y gruño bajo al recordar a la plasta rosada que siempre andaba como bipolar persiguiendo a Zonic._

 _-En primera Zamy nunca fue mi novia, solo salimos una vez y si me llego a un gustar por un momento pero después me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era ella-se sentó a la cama y jalo al verdoso para abrazarlo de la cadera-se que es difícil para ti, pero todos deben saber que has cambiado y ya no eres ese erizo de antes, por eso quiero que vallas...hazlo por mi, porfavor-dijo mirando con ojos de carrocho al verdoso._

 _-Uff ya que...-sonrió de lado._

 _-QUE BIEN!-lo jalo mas para acostarse en la cama con el verdoso arriba de el para así besarlo._

 _-Oye, no tienes que escoger un traje~-dijo mirando de manera picara al cobalto._

 _-Hmm~ eso puede esperar~-lo atrajo una vez mas para besarle._

.

.

.

Después de unos momentos íntimos con su novio, el cobalto llevo arrastras a su novio para que se comprara un traje, a decir verdad, el verdoso odiaba los trajes, usar corbatas o moños aburridos, pero por su pareja tendría que ponerse uno, pero eso si, debía ser algo que le gustara.

 _-Y que tal este?-dijo el cobalto._

 _-No es muy...-hizo una pausa-aburrido._

 _-Vamos Scourge, llevamos mas de una hora buscando un traje, debe haber algo que te guste-reclamo el oji-esmeralda._

 _-Bien, déjame buscar uno..._ _-fue a donde estaban los trajes, reviso uno por uno, ninguno le llamaba, hasta que capto un traje negro que le gusto, rápidamente lo agarro y se metió al vestidor._

 _-Scourge? ¿Donde estas?-llamo el cobalto._

 _-Aquí estoy-dijo detrás de el._

 _-Al fin, ¿Dond-se cayo la boca al quedar impresionado, su novio se veia realmente atractivo con aquel traje, que hacia resaltar su belleza a la perfección, hasta le dieron ganas de meterlo dentro del vestidor y hacerle cosas sucias, pero debía controlarse y recordar que era policía._

 _-Y? ¿Como me veo?-pregunto el verdoso apenado._

 _-Violable...DIGO...te vez fantástico-sonrió de manera ladina mientras se lo comía con la mirada al verdoso, quien de inmediato capto sus intenciones._

 _-Aguanta el carro erizo, este traje no pienso ensuciarlo antes de estrenarlo-objeto el verdoso cruzándose de brazos._

 _El Cobalto solo asintió desilusionado, y acompaño al verdoso a pagar el traje, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz de llevar a su amado valla a su premiación._

 _Pero no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegaron a la fiesta a la hora exacta, todos los colegas de trabajo del cobalto estaban allí, cuando miraron al verdoso la mayoría lo miraba amenazante, con odio y asco, los únicos que no lo miraban así eran Zespio, Zails, Zector y Zhadow, bueno este ultimo siempre miraba a todos de manera fría y neutral, excepto a Zonic a quien le sonreía , algo que causaba algunos celos al verdoso._

 _-Hola jefe-dijeron al mismo tiempo el camaleón y el cocodrilo._

 _-Hola Zonic, ¿Que hay?-sonrió el azabache, ganándose un gruñido por parte del verdoso._

 _Pero lo desagradable estaba por pasar..._

 _-Hola Zonic~-dijo la eriza rosa, Zamy, quien llevaba un vestido ajustado de color rojo y maquillaje que era un poco exagerado._

 _-Hola Zamy-dijo sin interés._

 _-¿Que hace el aquí?-señalo al verdoso._

 _-Yo lo invite, ¿Algún problema?-pregunto serio._

 _-Pues claro que lo hay, es un criminal, una rata, el no es de esta clase para venir aquí-Grito ganándose la atención de todos._

 _-Escúchame plasta rosada yo vine aquí por el, ya no soy el mismo criminal de antes, cambie gracias a el-Grito el verdoso señalando al cobalto._

 _-Pues yo no lo creo, el que fue una rata así se queda-dijo ganándose la aprobación de algunos, que comenzaron a mirar, señalar y hablar cosas ofensivas del verdoso._

 _-Tiene razón, el no debería estar aquí!-dijo uno de los presentes._

 _-Es un criminal, una amenaza_

 _-De seguro viene a robarnos_

 _-Recuerdo que me golpeo y me tiro a una alcantarilla_

 _-Arrestemos lo y metamoslo a una celda._

 _-YA BASTA QUIEREN! ESTOY ARTO TODO DE TODO ESTO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-grito el verdoso apartando a la multitud yéndose por la salida, mientras era seguido por el cobalto._

 _-Scourge espera-dijo el cobalto tomándolo del brazo._

 _-Déjame, ya se que nadie cree que he cambiado , me siguen viendo como la misma rata de siempre-dijo apartando su mirada del cobalto._

 _-No me importa lo que ellos piensen, yo te amo y para mi eres lo mas importante-dijo tomando su mano._

 _-suspiro-siento que esto no va a funcionar-bajo los orejas._

 _-No! no digas eso-lo agarro de los hombros-Te amo, no sabes cuanto, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi._

 _-Pues demuéstralo, porque yo no me siento seguro, no creo que sea lo que tu merezcas-bajo la mirada, el cobalto iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su amigos Zails._

 _-Zonic ya van a darte tu premio-dijo el zorro mirando a la pareja._

 _-suspiro-Entramos...-le tendió la mano al oji-cielo._

 _-Solo por ti-susurro desanimado para luego tomar su mano y entrar._

 _El cobalto se subió al podio para recibir su premio, mientras que el verdoso estaba en un rincón de la la sala siendo mirado con odio por todos, mientras la eriza sonría de manera cínica al ver como trataban al verdoso._

 _El Azulado recibió su premio muy gustoso, y miro a la multitud todos aplaudían y lo felicitaban._

 _-Ahora el comandante Zonic dará su discurso-dijo el Doctor Zobonitk, tendiéndole el micrófono al cobalto._

 _-Hola, agradezco que todos estén aquí presentes, en verdad es un honor para mi estar aquí y recibir este premio por mi trabajo aquí en la Zone cop, debo decir lo agradecido que estoy con todos, con mis amigos, mis compañeros, mi familia-miro al verdoso quien estaba saliendo de la sala-pero nada de esto hubiera sido sin mi novio, Scourge the Hedgehog._

 _De repente todos los presentes comenzaron a murmuran sobre lo que dijo el cobalto, pero este solo prosiguió._

 _-Antes no había nada importante en mi vida, solo hacer mi trabajo y mantener a toda la ciudad a salvo, pero después de que lo conocí algo cambio en mi, me dio mas razones para ser mejor en mi trabajo, si me causo problemas y mucho papeleo-mostró una mueca al recordar el papeleo que tuvo que hacer-pero si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí, me dispararon pero el me salvo, sabiendo que yo era un oficial, no me dejo morir en aquel callejón, me salvo y me cuido durante semanas hasta recuperarme, en ese tiempo pude ver en el su verdadero ser y que tenia esperanza, muchos dirán que hice un error al volverme su novio, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, mas bien doy gracias a dios por ponerlo en su camino-sonrió mientras miraba a su novio quien trataba de aguantar unas lagrimas- Si lo conocieran mejor como yo lo hago sabrían lo que estoy diciendo, amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su carisma, su manera tan despreocupada, su optimismo, su amor por los niños, la deliciosa comida que cocina, las idioteces que hace para hacerme sonreír, todo de el lo amo._

 _El Verdoso ya no podía contener las lagrimas, estaba realmente feliz, sus amigos estaban conmovidos, y los presentes también quienes comenzaban arrepentirse de lo mal que trataron al verdoso._

 _-Scourge, puedes venir aquí-pido el cobalto, el verdoso se seco las lagrimas y subió algo nervioso al podio._

 _Ya estando frente al cobalto, este dejo el micrófono en su lugar y tomando la mano del verdoso._

 _-No sabes lo mucho que te amo, y que daría mi vida por ti, no me importa lo que digan los demás de esto, te amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar-Le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla-no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, porque "No me veo sonreír, en un lugar en donde tu no estas"._

 _-Zonic...yo...-susurro mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas._

 _-Por esa razón...-se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita-Scourge the hedgehog, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-abrió la caja mostrando un erizo._

 _-SI SI QUIERO!-dijo abalanzándose sobre el cobalto para besadlo, mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja._

 _Todos estaban felices, excepto una eriza rosada quien saco su martillo y comenzó a acercarse hacia la pareja, pero el camaleón piso del vestido haciendo que se cayera sobre el ponche, captando la atención de todos, llena de vergüenza salio corriendo del lugar._

 _Mientras nuestra pareja, seguía dándose besos y mimos, agarrándose de las manos y observando los anillos de compromiso._

 _Su Vida juntos recién comienza..._

 _DÍA 19: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	20. Bailando

_2/2_

 _Después de la propuesta de matrimonio, y la huida de la plasta rosada, la fiesta siguió su curso._

 _Los invitados conversaban o disfrutaban del buffet, todo parecía ser una buena fiesta, excepto por el hecho de que todas las caras de los presentes eran de aburrimiento, y de eso se percato el verdoso._

 _-Oye, Robocop ¿Porque esta fiesta es aburrida?-dijo el verdoso sin ser sutil._

 _-Oye, no es aburrida hay música-dijo el cobalto tomando un poco de jugo, ya que no había ponche porque se le derramo._

 _-Si pero de la aburrida, Música clásica, Jazz, Ballet, ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso no saben divertirse?_

 _-Lo se pero esta fiesta lo organizo Zamy con Zobonitk, aunque creo que todo lo ordeno ella, no pudimos hacer nada, por lo menos hay buena comida-defendió el cobalto._

 _-Si, sin contar los caracoles-dijo el camaleón apartándolos con su tenedor._

 _-Ya enserio, ¿Porque dejamos que escogieran comida francesa?-se quejo el cocodrilo._

 _-Sera porque faltaron a la reunión para los encargados de la comida-dijo zhadow viniendo con un refresco._

 _-Vamos chicos la fiesta no es tan mala-dijo el zorrito tratando de animar las cosas._

 _-Claro, es malisima-dijo el verdoso hasta que un idea se le vino por la mente y sonrió-Oye amor me prestas tu celular, deje el mio en casa._

 _-Claro, pero ¿Porque?-dijo entregándole su celular._

 _-Ya lo veras~-agarro el celular y se fue a un lugar para hacer unas cuantas llamadas, dejando a su novio y a sus amigos muy confundidos._

 _Pero el verdoso tenia una idea en mente, algo que avivaría esta fiesta de nuevo, no por algo lo llamaban "El Rey de las Fiestas", solo unas cuantas llamadas y esta fiesta seria perfecta._

.

.

.

 _-¿Donde estará Scourge?-se decía el cobalto mirando a ambos lados, hasta que el sonido de un micrófono llamo su atención y el de todos los presentes._

 _-Hola a todo el mundo-Dijo el verdoso arriba del podio agarrando el micrófono-bueno, ya que tengo su atención, QUE COMIENCE ESTA FIESTA!_

 _(Pongan el Audio)_

 _De repente, las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a alumbrarse luces destellantes de colores, salio humo por debajo de los pies de los invitados y comenzó a sonar buena música, gracias al nuevo Dj que Scourge trajo para revivir la fiesta, quien era nada mas y nada menos que fleetway, luego aparecio Miles, tails, silver y sonic trayendo buena comida, mientras mephiles y Shadow se encargaban del equipo de sonido y de las luces._

 _-Scourge, ¿Que es todo esto?-pregunto el cobalto acercandose hacia el podio._

 _-Solo voy a revivir la fiesta-dijo el oji-cielo saltando del podio._

 _\- Revivirla?_

 _-Solo "Shup up and Dance"(Cállate y Baila)-el oji-cielo jalo al azulado hacia la pista de baile para bailar, este acepto con gusto._

 _Ahora ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música, y no eran los únicos, todo el mundo comenzó a bailar y a disfrutar de la fiesta que por si fuera milagro revivió y se convirtió en una fiesta fantástica._

 _El Amarillo hacia mucha variedad de mezclas de música, mientras e_ _l camaleón y el cocodrilo competían con algunos de sus compañeros, para ver quienes eran los que tenían mejores pasos de baile._

 _La pareja de zorritos, quienes antes servían la comida, ahora estaban bailando al igual que los azabaches con sus parejas, todo era diversión y alegría, hasta Zobonitk comenzó a danzar, y si que tenia unos buenos de pasos muy escondidos._

 _De repente vino la plasta rosada con un nuevo vestido de repuesto, y al ver que su querida"Fiesta", la cual le costo mucho organizar estaba totalmente cambiada por culpa del verdoso._

 _-HASTA AQUI! ME TIENE HARTA ESE MOCO DE ALCANTARILLA-muy enfurecida, saco su martillo para romper uno de los parlantes, pero fue detenida por una lluvia de caracoles que cayo sobre ella._

 _¿El Responsable?_

 _Esa era Zhadow, quien no iba a permitir que se les arruine la noche a sus camaradas por el simple capricho de una eriza amargada, quien al verse llena de caracoles, salio despavorida del salón gritando como una loca._

 _Mientras nuestra pareja seguía disfrutando del baile, que gracias al verdoso había revivido de una manera que a todos les encantaba._

 _-Oye Zonic! tienes mucha suerte por tener a alguien tan chevere como Scourge-dijo uno de sus colegas._

 _-Si apesar de haber sido un criminal de pacotilla sabe divertirse-dijo Zobonitk._

 _-Hey!-gruño el verdoso._

 _-Pues si, soy muy suertudo-Dijo tomando de la cadera del verdoso para a traerlo y así plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios, recompensandolo._

 _Porque gracias a el, una fiesta paso de estar aburrida a ser una llena de pura diversión._

 _En Verdad el cobalto era muy afortunado de tener a alguien que alegraba sus días, y que bailara muy bien._

 _Al igual que el verdoso es muy afortunado, de tener el mejor prometido del mundo._

 _DÍA 20: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	21. CocinarHornear

_Día_ _de_ _acción_ _de gracias, una festividad que cada año se_ _celebra_ _para_ _dar gracias por todo lo bueno que te pasa en tu vida, y compartir con tus amigos, familiares y seres queridos momentos_ _inolvidables_ _, es algo_ _así_ _como la_ _Navidad_ _, pero de una manera un tanto especial._

 _Para celebrar esta festividad, la familia del cobalto_ _decidió_ _hacer_ _un picnic_ _familiar_ _por_ _"Acción_ _de_ _Gracias", y claro,_ _Zonic_ _iba a llevar a scourg_ _, puesto que pronto se convertiría en parte de la familia._ _Pero el verdoso se sentía un tanto inseguro, nunca tuvo una reunión familiar, de echo ningún evento en donde lo pasara con su familia, podría decirse que nunca tuvo una, sólo un padre quien nunca le prestaba atención, y una madre a quien no conoció._

 _ _Todos sus cumpleaños, navidades o cualquier festividad lo pasaba sólo, eso fue uno de los problemas que originó su mal comportamiento, y que escogiera el camino del mal, aún eso cambio al conocer al comandante.__

 _Y, a pesar de que ahora_ _había_ __ _dejado_ _su vida criminal_ _atrás_ _, y estar comprometido_ _con_ __ _el_ _erizo quien cambio su vida y hechizo su_ _corazón_ _, no_ _podría_ _dejar de sentirse un tanto inseguro, porque a pesar de que_ _ _ _el oji-zafiro podría tener una actitud ruda y fuerte ante los demás,sólo su novio conocía ese lado inseguro y temeroso, un lado que el verdoso le permitia ver.___

 _-_ _¿Estas_ _seguro_ _Amor_ _? Digo, es_ _que_ _no lo sé...que tal si no me aceptan...o si no les caigo bien al resto de tu familia-hablo el verdoso con las orejas agachadas._

 _-Si lo harán, ademas prácticamente mis padres te aceptaron-_ _sonrió_ _pero el verdoso le dio una mirada que le hizo ponerse nervioso-bueno_ _sólo_ _mi madre, mi padre_ _como_ _que te acepta a media a media_

 _-Tranquilo, además_ _sonic_ _y_ _Shadow_ _iran_ _también_

 _-Lo que me faltaba-dijo_ _al_ _recordar que uno de sus mayores_ _enemigos_ _, a quien llamaba "El negro cascarrabias"_ _iría_ _al picnic._

 _-No_ _quiero_ _que te peleas esta vez, o sino te castigo y ya sabes como lo hago-_ _amenazó_ _el cobalto sonriendo lascivamente, provocando un sonrojo al verdoso._

 _-Calma no_ _haré_ _nada, pero a todo esto...¿Porque silver y_ _mephiles_ _?_

 _-Bueno...digamos que desde_ _que_ _el pequeño shadowy y Battle declararon su amor,_ _sonic_ _y_ _silver_ _ya se hicieron ilusiones de una boda_ _entre_ _ellos._

 _-entiendo, pero ¿porque Tails?_

 _-Recuerda que para mi primo_ _Sonic_ _, tails es como un hermanito, y el ira con miles porque al igual que nosotros, es su prometido._

 _\- Y, ¿Que gay de Rouge y el tomate?_

 _-Bueno rouge es la madrina de shadowy y es como una hermana para shadow, y bueno...knuckle es su esposo y lo necesitan_ _para_ _llevar_ _las cosas-_ _Rió_ _ante aquello el oji-zafiro._

 _-Y_ _La_ _plasta_ _Rosada_ _con el_ _fósforo_ _andante,_ _que_ _?_

 _-Bueno, silver invito a Blaze porque ella ha sido como una hermana para el, y ella_ _traerá_ _a Amy porque es su novia, por lo menos tienes algo en_ _común_ _con shadow,ambos no_ _la_ _soportan-dijo haciendo reír al verdoso._

 _-Oh, pero no se, alguno de ellos de seguro siguiera creyendo que sigo en malos pasos, que tal si...¿Que tal si algo sale mal?-dijo jugando con sus dedos._

 _-¿Acaso Tienes miedo?-lo miro._

 _-¿Que? claro que no, scourge el erizo no tiene miedo-dijo defendiéndose pero después mirar a otro lado-es solo que nunca tuve una familia, y ahora que voy a tenerla contigo, no se...y si no les agrado-agacho las orejas nuevamente._

 _-Se que estas inseguro-se levanto para hacercarsele-pero pronto seras parte de la familia-dijo abrazando de la cintura al verdoso, para darle unos besos en las mejillas-tr_ _anquilizate_ _, se que todo saldrá bien-*Eso espero* pensó para sus adentros mientras sonreía al verdoso._

 _-Bueno si tu lo dices-dijo el verdoso yendose a la cocina seguido por el cobalto._

 _-¿Que harás?-pregunto el cobalto curioso._

 _-Viendo que podría cocinar o hornear para el picnic-dijo leyendo un libro de cocina._

 _-Eso suena exquisito, ¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo acercándose hacia el verdoso._

 _-Por supuesto, mañana a la mañana nos levantamos temprano para preparar todo-dijo cerrando el libro de cocina._

 _-Entonces tendremos tiempos-dijo mientras cargaba estilo nupcial al verdoso._

 _-Eh...Zonic ¿Que haces?-pregunto el oji-zafiro algo extrañado por la acción del cobalto._

 _-Pues llevandote a nuestra recamara para hacerte el amor-dijo ganándose un gran sonrojo por parte del verdoso._

 _-Eres muy directo...-dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas._

 _-Pero así me amas~-beso la frente del verdoso para luego entrar a la recamara de ambos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tal como lo prometieron se levantaron temprano para preparar todo para el picnic, decidieron por cocinar un pay de calabaza, pan de choclo y hornear un pavo. El verdoso se encontraba mezclando los ingredientes para hacer el pay mientras el comandante estaba poniendo la salsa al pavo para así meterlo dentro del horno._

 _Ya cuando terminaron, decidieron hacer juntos el pan de choclo, mientras el verdoso amasaba el pan, el cobalto se puso atrás de el para juntar sus manos con los de el y amasar juntos el pan, el verdoso no pudo ocultar un notable notable sonrojo, aunque al mismo tiempo se le hizo gracia mientras recordaba la escena de "GHOST", ya que esto se asemejaba a esa escena en donde la pareja esta haciendo el jarrón de barro._

 _Y, como en esa escena, ambos terminaron besándose mientras se acariciaban sin importar que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de harina, dejaron la masa del pan a un lado para que el cobalto acostara al verdoso sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras seguía besándolo de manera apasionada, entre caricias, besos, gemidos y susurro de amor, el azulado agarro la miel que estaba cerca de su alcance para echarle encima de su cuello._

 _-Ah!...p-pero ¿Que haces?-dijo el verdoso al sentir el frió liquido sobre su piel._

 _-Hmmm~Ya lo veras~-sonrió para luego lamer aquella miel estremeciendo al contrario, volvio a echar mas de aquel dulce sobre su piel para seguir lamiendo y disfrutando de su "postre"._

 _-Ah~E-Espera ahora no Ah~-decía entre gemidos ahogados._

 _-¿porque?~si estas delicioso~-se relamió los labios para poner un poco de miel en los labios del verdoso para besadlo, sintiendo la deliciosa miel y haciéndole probar al verdoso aquel delicioso man_ _jar._

 _Hubieran seguido disfrutan de aquel dulce momento, si la alarma de temporizador no hubiera sonado, y eso solo significaba una cosa, lo que estaba en el horno ya esta listo._

 _-Ya esta listo!-se separo rápidamente del cobalto para ponerse los guantes y sacarlo del horno, mientras el azulado maldecía mentalmente porque le echaron a perder el polvo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La pareja ahora se encontraba en el picnic familiar, que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa de los padres del azulado, todos disfrutaban de la comida, los niños jugaban alegremente, los hombres hablaban de sus cosas, mientras las mujeres cotilleaban sobre sus cosas, de repente una noticia capto la atención de todos._

 _Y era una gran y hermosa noticia._

 _-Y ¿cuanto llevas?_ _-pregunto la rosada mientras tocaba el vientre del azulado, así es el héroe Sonic el erizo estaba nuevamente embarazado, y esta vez de una niña._

 _-solo llevamos unas cuantas semanas-dijo el azulado con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Felicidades Shadow!-dijeron los amigos._

 _-Gracias...-dijo abrazando a su esposo._

 _-Parece que shadowy tendrá una hermanita-dijo el vetado gris._

 _-Bueno, battle también tendrá uno...-dijo el albino tocando su vientre que ya tenia como 3 meses._

 _Mientras todos hablaban del tema del bebe, no se fijaron en que un erizo oji-cielo escucha con atención la conversación de todos, preguntándose si el también podría tener un hijo con el oficial, nunca se imagino a el embarazado, ni mucho menos casado._

 _Pero ahora que su vida de criminal había acabado y cambiado de manera drástica todo podría pasar, pero aunque deseara tener una familia y tener hijos, para ser sinceros, nunca se vio como padre o madre, tenia cierto miedo de no ser lo suficiente para darle una vida feliz a su hijo._

 _Eso era gracias a la experiencia que tuvo con su padre, quien lo descuido y lo alejo de el como si no valiera nada. Muchas preguntas inundaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez._

 _¿Podría darle un hijo al cobalto?_

 _¿Podría darle la familia que necesitaba?_

 _¿Seria el adecuado para el?_

 _¿Seria un buen padre o madre?_

 _Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a una gota de agua que cayo del cielo sobre su nariz, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba a punto de llover y en efecto seria asi, porque después de esa gota de agua la lluvia comenzó a caer, todos en ese momento corrieron con todas sus cosas para dentro de la casa._

 _Por suerte, ninguna de las cosas se mojaron, y por fortuna la fiesta continuo dentro de la casa, tal vez el picnic se arruino pero la fiesta aun seguía._

 _Todos siguieron disfrutando, compartiendo momentos hermosos y alegría._

 _Sobre todo nuestra pareja favorita, quien estaba feliz puesto que el padre del azulado les había dado ya la bendición para su matrimonio._

 _Cuando la fiesta termino, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares._

 _Al llegar a casa el verdoso sintió un ligero mareo, y esto lo pudo notar el cobalto._

 _-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado._

 _-Si es solo que...Uadd!-se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar._

 _-Scourge, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas algo?-dijo acercándose hacia el verdoso preocupado._

 _-Si, estoy bien solo debió ser algo que comi-dijo mientras se lavaba la boca._

 _-Debireron ser las enchiladas de Knuckles, te traeré algo de agua-dijo yendose a la cocina._

 _Mientras el cobalto se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, esperaba que no fuera lo que estuviera sospechando, pero primero tendría que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas._

 _Inconscientemente toco su vientre, pensando en que si en verdad era lo que estaba pensando y por un momento le deseo que fuera así._

 _Y así fue..._

 _DÍA 21: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	22. En la Batalla, Lado a Lado

_**En el aire se podría oler el olor de la pólvora y las cenizas, la ciudad estaba en llamas siendo devastada por miles de robot por el doctor Eggman junto con un nuevo aliado, un chacal enmascarado que respondía en nombre de infinity**_

 _ **El Team Sonic, junto a un nuevo recluta llamado Rookie quien era un lobo de color rojizo peleaban contra el doctor, en aquella batalla tambien estabana batallando los de la zone cop.**_

 _-Rindete infinity! estas rodeado_ _ **-dijeron los de la Zone cop, quienes rodeaban al chacal.**_

 _-JAJAJA CREEN PODER CONTRA MI, USTEDES SON SOLOS DÉBILES ANTE MI!_ _ **-reía el chacal mientras atacaba a todos sin piedad alguna.**_

 _-Eso ya lo veremos infinity!_

 _-PUES VENGAN POR MI!_

 _ **El chacal comenzó a pelear contra todos tanto con los del Zone cop, y con los demás mobians. El comandante esta luchando ferozmente contra infinity, quien le lanzo una gran bola de energía, el verdoso al ver esto se interpuso recibiendo el ataque.**_

 _-Scourge!_ _ **-se acerca a su amado para ayudarlo-**_ _¿Estas bien? Resiste! Ayuda! Alguien ayudeme!_ _ **-decía el cobalto mientras el verdoso poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.**_

 _ **Después**_ _ **no supo mas, solo vio oscuridad...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Despertó en una habitación blanca, se levanto viendo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, froto sus ojos y vio sus heridas vendadas, seguían doliendo un poco pero por lo menos se encontraba bien internamente.**

 **Un sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, al dirigir su mirada hacia allí, se topo con el Doctor Finitivus, un equina albino.**

-Veo que despertaste **-dijo acercándose hacia el verdoso.**

-¿Que paso? ¿Y zonic? ¿Infinity?¿los demás como están? **-pregunto.**

-Ellos están bien, ya detuvimos a infinity, zonic esta que lo vigila ahora le aviso que despertaste **-dijo sin mirar al verdoso.**

-Pero, ¿Como Lo detuvieron?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estén bien tu...y el bebe **-dijo fijando su mirada al vientre del erizo.**

-¿C-C-Como lo **-fue interrumpido.**

-Soy doctor, me di cuenta al revisarte **,** fuiste muy imprudente al arriesgarte así en una pelea con ese chacal **-dijo de manera seria y fría, causando un escalofrió en el verdoso este puso sus manos sobre su vientre para acariciarlos y proteger a lo que llevaba dentro.**

-¿Como están? **-pregunto en susurro.**

-Por suerte están bien, hiciste un buen trabajo en protegerlos pero de que servirá si su "madre" no se cuida **-le regaño el equina, el verdoso solo suspiro en alivio y dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.**

-Tu prometido ya lo sabe **-pregunto.**

-No, todavía no...

-¿Porque no se lo dices?

-N-no lo se, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decirle...

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto... **-se acerco con pasos silencioso a la puerta para abrirla de golpe dejando caer a un erizo amarillo de esta-** porque pueden decirle primero los chismosos...

-N-no estaba espiando! **-se levanto rápidamente.**

-Como digas, solo no molestes al paciente **-se va de la habitación, dejando un profundo silencio.**

-Asi que... **-se acerco al verdoso** -T-T-Tu estas...

-Embarazado, preñado, con bebes en camino. **-dijo mirándolo fijo.**

-Wow eso es...muy bueno...creo... **-dijo con una mirada algo triste mientras se rascaba la nuca, el verdoso ya sabia que el amarillo aun no había superado su relación, el también lo quería pero como un amigo, si antes habían sido algo mas que eso, todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora todo era distinto.**

 **Sin mas, el verdoso acaricio la mejilla de su amigo, porque a decir verdad aunque en el pasado tuvieron una relación, aun conservaban esa amistad y aquellos hermosos recuerdos, el amarillo solo lanzo unas lagrimas para después acerca su mano al vientre del verdoso para acariciarlo.**

 **Sabia que ya era muy tarde para el y el verdoso, sabia que no volverían a tener ese noviazgo de antes,lo supo la primera vez que vio al verdoso con el oficial, sin embargo se siguió ilusionando y dándose falsas esperanzas. Y aunque aun lo ama demasiado, por ese amor dejaría ir al verdoso para que fuera feliz.**

-Felicidades scourge, seras una hermosa mama~ **-dijo lo ultimo en burla recibiendo un jalón de oreja por parte del verdoso.**

-Muy Gracioso! no sabes lo que me costara estos meses y el parto! **-dijo enfadado.**

-Jajaja pero valdrá la pena por la criatura, que de seguro sera igual de hermoso que tu- **dijo mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa, el verdoso se le pudo notar un pequeño rubor.**

 **Este solo abrazo al amarillo para plantarle un beso en la frente de este, a pesar de todo era su amigo y su ser querido mas cercano. Era como una parte de su pequeña familia.**

 **Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos sin percatarse de la presencia del cobalto, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba muerto de celos en este momento.**

-Ejem... **-hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de amos erizos que rápidamente se separaron, sin decir palabra alguna se acerco al verdoso para abrazarlo, no sin antes mirar de manera fría al amarillo que solo mostró una mueca de disgusto, y como captando la indirecta, se marcho de allí sin mas.**

-Me tenias tan preocupado, nunca me vuelvas a preocupar así, creí que...te perdería... **-susurro cerca de las orejas del verdoso, quien se sonrojo y abrazo mas al cobalto, como si no quisiera soltarlo.**

-Lo siento... **-susurro.**

-Perdón por no quedarme hasta que despertaras, es solo que tuve unos problemas **-dijo el cobalto con su semblante serio**.

-¿Que clase de problemas? **-pregunto preocupado.**

-Bueno, al parecer Rookie, el novato, quiere hacerse cargo del chacal, dice que puede hacerlo cambiar-

-¿Enserio? ¿Porque?

-No lo se, solo se que esta exigiendo la custodia del chacal, no quiere que nadie se lo lleve a la prisión, dice que quiere cuidarlo y hacerlo cambiar... **-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.**

-Y tu...¿Estas de acuerdo?...

-...

-Zonic...

-No lo se, estoy enojado porque te hizo daño, pero no lo se... **-dijo desviando la mirada, el verdoso por mas que odiaba al chacal, sabia que no era nadie para juzgarlo, el también hizo cosas horribles en el pasado y si de algo sabia el, es que el Lobo tenia razón, el chacal podria cambiar al igual que el lo hizo por el cobalto.**

-Permite que tenga su custodia **-le dijo captando su atención.**

-P-Pero el te lastimo... **-dijo perplejo por las palabras del verdoso.**

-Lo se, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo, yo también fui como el una vez y si yo pude cambiar, ¿Porque el no? **-pregunto mirándolo serio.**

 **El Cobalto sabia que no podía ganar esta discusión, sabia en parte que su prometido tenia razón, si el verdoso pudo cambiar, ¿Porque el chacal no?**

-De acuerdo, hablare con Rookie y le cederé la custodia del chacal...- **dijo dándole una leve sonrisa al verdoso.**

-Gracias... **-susurro para luego plantarle un beso en los labios al cobalto.**

-Sera mejor que sigas descansando de acuerdo **-el verdoso solo asintió, porque en verdad estaba muy cansado, se acostó mientras era arropado por el cobalto.**

-Vendré en un rato a verte, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos **-dijo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla al verdoso y despedirse de allí.**

 **Este por su parte se sentía aliviado pero al mismo algo preocupado, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, en especial uno que le estaba atormentando por semanas.**

 **¿Como le diría al cobalto que seria padre?**

 _ **DÍA 22: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A solo unos capítulos por terminar ;w;**_


	23. Discutiendo

_**El oficial Zonic estaba desesperándose, se encontraba muy preocupado por su prometido ya que estos últimos días se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña, lo evitaba, tenia cambios de humor y lo peor era que pasaba mas tiempo con otras personas que con el, en especial con el erizo amarillo, a quien cada vez odiaba mas.**_

 _-Hola Zonikuu~_ _ **-una voz molesta saco al comandante de sus pensamientos, y al voltear se vio cara a cara con la señorita Zamy, quien otra vez andaba de coqueta con el.**_

 _-Si señorita Zamy, ¿Que es lo que necesitas?_ _ **-respondió fríamente.**_

 _-Oh~ vamos no seas así conmigo~_ _ **-se sentó en el escritorio del cobalto con las piernas cruzadas, alzando un poco su falda.**_

 _ **Cualquier hombre que la viera estaría tentado, pero para el cobalto ese comportamiento en horas de trabajo era sumamente inapropiado, y sinceramente esa actitud suya para atraer a los hombres le hacia ver como una puta cualquiera.**_

 _-Zamy, me haría el favor de salirse de mi escritorio estoy trabajando_ _ **-dijo ya irritado por esta clase de comportamientos.**_

 _-Oh vamos, se nota que la rata esa te tiene olvidado_ _ **-dijo de manera seductora.**_

 _-No le digas así_ _ **-se levanto de su escritorio mirándola enojado.**_

 _-Uyy ya~ no te enojes cariño, pero sabes si esa rata te dejo olvidado yo podría saciar tus deseo-_ _ **dijo acercándose de manera provocativa al cobalto, el cual la alejo, tal vez era cierto que tenia días sin tener intimidad con el verdosos, pero nunca seria capaz de hacerle infiel y mucho menos con Zamy.**_

 _-No estoy para estos juegos, vete a hacer putería a otra parte_ _ **-se alejo de su escritorio para dirigirse hacia la puerta de su oficina, aunque la eriza merecía que la echaran a patadas, el oficial era una persona que guardaba respeto y quería sacarla de allí sin hacer ningún alboroto.**_

 _ **Pero la rosada no estaba satisfecha, no iba a volver a ser humillada por otro rechazo, así que sin mas se acerco al cobalto para darle la vuelta y besadlo, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al verdoso quien veía aquella escena en estado de shock.**_

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA ACA! **-grito el verdoso, el cobalto rápidamente se separo de ella y lo miro.**

-Scourge no es lo que parece **-dijo tratando de explicarse y no malinterpretara la situación, pero eso ya era imposible.**

-Oh vamos tarde temprano tenia que enterarse de lo nuestro Zonikku~ **-dijo la rosada con una sonrisa cínica.**

-Callate Zamy!..Scourge no es lo que crees, no le creas...

-OH CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO CON ESA PERRA!

-NO ES LO QUE CREES! ELLA ME BESO AMI

-No tienes que mentir amorcito, si bien que te gusto...

-CALLATE GOLFA OFRECIDA!

-Obligame rata de alcantarilla **-el verdoso iba a darle una cachetada pero fue detenido por el cobalto.**

-LA ESTAS DEFENDIENDO!

-CLARO QUE NO SOLO QUE NO QUIERO PELEAS

-SABES QUE! JODETE! TU Y ESA ZORRA! **-se soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por el cobalto.**

 **El Cobalto siguió al verdoso hasta fuera de la comisaria, donde lo esperaba su amigo el amarillo, el oficial al verlo no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración.**

-Scourge debemos hablar **-dijo agarrándolo del brazo.**

-NO TENGO NADA DE QUE HABLAR CONTIGO! SE LO QUE VI! **-grito.**

-NO ES LO QUE CREES, ELLA SE ME LANZO YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON ESO!

-NO TE CREO!

-CRÉEME POR FAVOR, SOY TU PROMETIDO!

-TAL VEZ YA NO LO SEAS! **-Grito con furia enojando al cobalto.**

-¿PORQUE ERES ASÍ? ES QUE ACASO NO CONFÍAS EN MI! YO DEBERÍA SER EL TE RECLAME POR PASAR TIEMPO CON ESE AMIGO TUYO **-apunto al amarillo.**

-NO LO METAS EN ESTO! ADEMAS LO QUE YO HAGA CON EL NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

-CLARO QUE LO ES PORQUE SOY TU PROMETIDO!

-PUES YA NO QUIERO UN PROMETIDO COMO TU! UN IDIOTA, UN MENTIROSO, UN... **-no pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento el cobalto le soltó un golpe en su mejilla.**

 **Toco su mejilla, ardía pero lo que mas dolía era que le había golpeado la persona que mas amaba, en ese momento unas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas, no quería permitirse llorar frente a su agresor pero ya no le importaba el orgullo, le dolía demasiado el corazón.**

-S-S-Scourge yo... **-intento acercarse a su prometido al darse cuenta lo que había echo pero este solo se alejo, y se acerco al amarillo, quien no dudo en ponerlo detrás de el y hacerlo subir al auto.**

-Esto Scourge no te lo perdonara... **-dijo el amarillo subiendo a su auto y arrancando para irse del lugar.**

 **Lo ultimo que vio antes de que el verdoso se alejara, fue su mirada llena de odio y decepción. Callo de rodillas y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, había lastimado a su amado y eso era algo imperdonable.**

 **Se sentía de lo peor...**

 **Todo por un malentendido, y lo peor era que todavía no se había enterado de que iba a ser padre de una criatura.**

 _ **DÍA 23: "COMPLETADO"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_


	24. Haciendo las Pases

_Llamada tras llamada, mensaje de voz, mensaje de texto y nada..._

 _Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente, el verdoso había dejado la casa del cobalto, y este estaba buscando la manera de contactarse con el verdoso, estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, quería ir y arreglar las cosas con el, quería estar de nuevo cerca de el. Pero ahora sus peores temores se hacían realidad, estaba perdiendo a su amado, y era algo que no podía soportar._

 _Se levanto de sofá tambaleando por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba, al no estar cerca del verdoso le había llevado a una depresión que lo condujo a llevar alcohol, pero ya estaba arto, no iba a dejarse vencer._

 _Tomo un poco de agua, y salio de la casa para ir a la casa del Zorro Miles. Iría en busca de su amado, no se iba a rendir con facilidad,_ _Tarde o temprano el verdoso cederá a hablar con el, quiera o no._

 _Pero antes tenia que arreglar algo..._

.

.

.

 _Se encontraba frente al departamento donde se encontraba el verdoso, el zorro le había dicho que había alquilado una habitación temporalmente. Estaba muy nervioso, sostenía un ramo de flores y a su lado estaban sus compañeros de trabajo para apoyarlo, cosa que les había pedido que no hicieran, pero ellos querían apoyar a su jefe ya sea en "Las buenas como en las malas"._

 _Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente, aunque estaba muy nervioso y asustado, temía que el verdoso no lo perdonara._

 _La puerta se abrió, pero para disgusto del cobalto allí estaba el amarillo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos._

 _-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto mirándolo serio._

 _-Eso debería decir yo-puso sus manos a los costados-pero no quiero pelear, si quieres verlo lo llamare pero procura no arruinarlo o te las veras conmigo._

 _-¿P-P-porque me ayudas?-pregunto sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del amarillo._

 _-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Scourge, lo conozco y se que aunque parezca rudo tiene un corazón flagíl así que agradece que te doy la oportunidad de arreglar este malentendido._

 _-Gracias_

 _-No me lo agradezcas, como dije no lo hago por ti, pero te advierto que si le vuelves a lastimar me veré obligado a golpearte._

 _-...De acuerdo..._

 _-Sonríe-bien...-entro al departamento para buscar al verdoso._

 _Después_ _de unos minutos salio el verdoso, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria._

 _-Scourge yo...-fue interrumpido._

 _-Hablemos en otro lado-hizo una pausa-pero a solas...-dijo mirando de manera fría a los colegas del cobalto, este solo asintió y siguió al verdoso al parque._

 _-Y-Y-Yo...-dijo apenas tartamudeando._

 _-Lo siento...-dijo el verdoso interrumpiéndolo._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Yo lo siento, debí escucharte, no debí malinterpretar las cosas...no...no es que no confiara en ti es solo que...es difícil de explicar...y..yo...-Fue interrumpido._

 _-No tienes que disculparte, yo fui el culpable...-lo agarro de los hombros-yo te lastime, no solo en físico también lastime tu corazón, por favor perdóname, Scourge-dijo al borde del llanto._

 _-Pero si yo te hubiera escuchado..._

 _-Aun que hubiera sido así, toda la culpa es mía, lo siento por favor lo siento-decía mientras las lagrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas._

 _-No llores por favor, amor-dijo comenzando a secarle las lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos-Tu eres el mas fuerte de los dos, no deberías llorar-y dicho esto, lo beso._

 _El contrario le correspondió y profundizo el beso, mordió levemente el labio del verdoso para entrar y así comenzar una batalla de lenguas, hubieran seguido con aquel beso si no hubieran tenido la necesidad de tomar aire._

 _Se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron directamente a los ojos,se abrazaron con fuerza como si no quisieran separarse nunca mas, estar separados tanto tiempo les afecto demasiado, era una tortura no estar al lado de otro._

 _-Zonic, yo tengo algo que decirte...-dijo separándose del abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ya era el momento de que el cobalto lo supiera._

 _-Dime...-dijo tratando de sonar seguro, pero se notaba la preocupación en su voz._

 _-Bueno, la razón de la que porque he actuado extraño estos días..._

 _-Si? te escucho..._

 _-B-B-Bueno veras tu...-susurro algo que el cobalto no pudo escuchar._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Que tu...-volvió a susurrar-_

 _-Habla claro,_ _suéltalo!_

 _-QUE VAS A SER PADRE! ESTOY EMBARAZADO!-alzo la voz, y de su chaqueta saco una prueba de embarazo para darle al cobalto._

 _Quien estaba en estado de shock._

 _-T-t-t-t-t-t-tu...e-e-estas...¿QUE?-es lo único que pudo decir, el verdoso solo asintió y aparto la mirada muy avergonzado._

 _-VAMOS A SER TITI!-gritaron el cocodrilo y el camaleón saliendo del arbusto muy alegre._

 _-Desde cuando est-no pudo terminar la frase, por un golpe seco que se escucho._

 _Y era porque el cobalto se había desmayado de la noticia._

 _-JEFECITO!-gritaron los dos colegas desesperados._

 _-Hey! no te mueras ahora!-dijo el oji-zafiro sacudiendo al cobalto._

 _Después_ _de acostar al cobalto en la banca, acostando su cabeza sobre el regazo del verdoso, este comenzaba a despertar de su repentino desmayo._

 _-Agh! ¿Que paso?-se levanto algo mareado._

 _-Te desmayaste después de que te dije la noticia-respondió el verdoso con los brazos cruzados._

 _-L-Lo siento...-dijo levantándose y sentándose a su lado. Después de eso se produjo un profundo_ _silencio entre los dos, hasta que el cobalto decidió romper el hielo._

 _-Así que voy a ser padre, eh?-dijo el cobalto muy avergonzado por su desmayo de antes._

 _-Si_

 _-En verdad,lo siento por lo de antes, me tomo por sorpresa_

 _-Pues no des esos sustos!_

 _-Vale...-comenzó a tocar el vientre del verdoso-Así que esta hermosa criatura que esta dentro es mi hijo._

 _-Pues claro que lo es, el tuyo y el mio-sonrió acariciando las orejas del cobalto._

 _-Gracias Scourge_

 _-¿Huh? de ¿Que cosa?_

 _-Por todo, me haz dado el mejor regalo del mundo...-beso su mejilla-ser padre de un hermoso bebe._

 _-¿Un bebe?_

 _El verdoso no dijo nada, solo puso dos dedos frente al cobalto, quien al principio no entendía nada, pero después capto lo que quería decir su prometido._

 _-D-Dos!-dijo el cobalto._

 _-Felicidades futuro papa, son gemelos!-dijo para luego soltar una carcajada._

 _En eso se volvió a escuchar otro ruido sordo, eso solo significaba una cosa, el cobalto se había desmayado de nuevo._

 _-No otra vez, despierta!-dijo para darle cachetadas a un inconsciente cobalto._

 _¿Que cosas les depara a estos padres primerizos?_

 _y, todavía de gemelos..._

 _DÍA 24: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._


	25. Mirándose a los Ojos

_Ojos esmeraldas se encontraban con ojos color cielo, ambos mirándose fijamente reflejando en su ojos aquel brillo de amor y misterio, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, atrapados en su propia burbuja, con un solo tema en común muy importante._

 _-Sera niña-dijo el verdoso._

 _-De eso nada, sera niño-Dijo el cobalto._

 _Así es, nuestra parejita de erizos discutía por el sexo de los bebes, todavía no habían llegado los resultados de los análisis, y ya estaban discutiendo sobre el genero, típica discusión de padres primerizos._ _Ya habían pasado un mes y medio desde entonces, y el vientre del verdoso ya estaba un poco mas grande, ya se le podría notar su embarazo._

 _-Yo soy el padre, o la madre...y se que es niña_

 _-Claro que no, estoy seguro que es niño_

 _-Que es Niña!_

 _-No, Niño!_

 _-NIÑA!_

 _-NIÑO!_

 _Esa y otras discusiones eran lo que hacían a esta pareja mas unida, aunque no lo crean._

 _Durante todos estos días, han estado muy ocupados con muchas cosas, yendo a clases de maternidad, comprando las cosas de los bebes, instalándose en la nueva casa que compraron y haciendo los preparativos de la boda, como el ensayo, la comida, los trajes, los invitados, etc._

 _Por estar muy ocupados, casi no tenían tiempo juntos, con el trabajo del oficial y la fecha de la boda aproximándose, ademas de lo delicado que era el embarazo del verdoso. Por ello, el cobalto planeo tomarse el día libre para pasar tiempo con su embarazado esposo, pero el destino tuvo otros planes._

 _-¿¡Un Baby Shower!?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja, cuando frente a la puerta de su casa se encontraba la murciélago albina._

 _-Así, es...CHICOS ENTREMOS!-dijo haciendo un lado a la pareja para que detrás de ella, entraran el héroe azulado, la gata morada, el erizo albino, la rosada y los pequeños. Todos ellos llevando comida, y regalos para los bebes._

 _-Esperen no les hemos dicho que entraran!-reclamo el cobalto._

 _-Tranquilo, primo-sonrió el azulado- Deberías alegrarte hemos traído ropa, juguetes, pañales y-fue interrumpido._

 _-Ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es que-fue interrumpido._

 _-HOLA JEFE!-dijeron los camaradas del oficial, y detrás de ellos se encontraban el equidna, el zorro, el amarillo y los dos azabaches con regalos._

 _-Solo vinimos a dejar esto, y después nos vamos a tu despedida -dijo el vetado carmesí._

 _-¿Despedida?_

 _-A tu despedida de soltero, no te hemos hecho nada todavía-dijo el equidna._

 _-P-P-pero..._

 _-Pero nada, iras con nosotros mientras ellos hacen su Baby Shower-dijo el grisáceo, mientras agarraba del brazo al cobalto, que no tuvo tiempo de objetar porque lo tenían acorralado,M vio por ultima vez al verdoso quien solo le dijo "Divierte"._

 _-Díganme que no vamos a un Blade Dance-dijo ya metido dentro del auto._

 _-Emmm...no...-dijo mirando hacia el otro lado el camaleón._

 _-Suspiro-hoy sera un largo día._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de que terminara la despedida de soltero y el Baby Shower, el cobalto se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa, estaba oliendo a alcohol y algo cansando por la fiesta de su despedida como soltero, mientras que el verdoso también lo estaba por la fiesta, y algo traumatizado porque le dijeron que el parto seria doloroso._

 _-Scourge ya llegue-dijo tambaleándose un poco._

 _-Hola, veo que te divertiste-dijo entrando a la sala con un sueter puesto._

 _-Jajaja veo que tu también-dijo riéndose por el logo que tenia el suéter que decía "BEBE A BORDO"._

 _-Calla-dijo cubriendo el logo._

 _-Jajajaja que adorable eres-dijo acercándose._

 _-Que no lo soy!-se quejo sonrojado._

 _-Si lo eres~-cantarruño._

 _-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo So- -no pudo terminar porque los besos del cobalto se posaron sobre lo suyos._

 _-Para mi siempre seras adorable~-cargo al erizo para luego sentarse en el sofá y en su regazo sentar al verdoso._

 _-No molestes...-aparto la mirada sonrojado, mientras el cobalto sacaba una carcajada._

 _-Zonic..._

 _-¿Que pasa?_

 _-Se movieron..._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Si, ahorita están dando pataditas-dijo poniendo la mano del cobalto sobre su vientre, para que sintiera las patadas._

 _-Wow, si que son fuertes mis niños_

 _-Querrás decir niñas..._

 _-Nop serán niños_

 _-De eso nada, serán niñas!_

 _-Niños_

 _-Niñas_

 _-NIÑOS!_

 _-NIÑAS!...eh?-de pronto el verdoso sintió dos patadas._

 _-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el cobalto preocupado._

 _-Nada, es solo que...podrían ser ambos...-dijo ruborizados hasta las orejas._

 _-Estas diciendo que son...un niño y una niña...-dijo el cobalto sorprendido._

 _-Pues, no estoy seguro pero los bebes podrían tener razón._

 _-Desde, ¿Cuando hablas con los bebes?_

 _-Desde que los tengo dentro de mi, idiota!_

 _-Bueno, si son niño y niña esta todo arreglado, verdad?-sonrió, al saber que ya habían terminado con la discusión que tenían sobre el genero de los bebes._

 _-Sip, solo tenemos un pequeño problema...-dijo el verdoso._

 _-¿Cual es el problema?-pregunto confundido._

 _-¿Como los llamaremos?-y así surgió otra discusión._

 _Tal vez_ _surgió un nuevo dilema entre esta pareja, pero ya se habían sacado la duda de encima, porque en efecto, los nuevos miembros de esta pequeña familia..._

 _Serian una hermosa niña y un fuerte varón._

 _DÍA 25: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._

 _Penúltimos Capítulos_


	26. Casándose

Hoy era un día muy especial, el día mas esperado por todos, porque por fin después de tanto tiempo, el verdoso y el cobalto se casarían, harían una unión eterna en donde se entregarían completamente el uno al otro en sagrado matrimonio. Y, como todo matrimonio, la pareja estaba de lo mas nerviosa. El cobalto se encontraba practicando sus votos frente al espejo, llevaba un traje color blanco, mientras el verdoso se arreglaba una y otra vez la corbata, cosa que odiaba, pero era parte de su traje negro que llevaba.

-Creí que usarías vestido-dijo su amigo el amarillo entrando al vestidor.

-Ni de coña usare algo así-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su caderas.

-Sabes no necesariamente necesitas usar corbata...-dijo mirándolo de manera burlona.

-Lo se, pero quiero usarlo, por lo menos en el momento de casarme-vio que su amigo aunque sonreía, tenia la mirada triste-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada es solo que...has cambiado mucho...

-¿Enserio? yo no lo creo...-le dio un leve golpe en el hombro-siempre seré el mismo Scourge, y tu Fleetway mi mas grande amigo del alma.

-Si, tienes razón...-le acaricio la mejilla, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo-Felicidades!.

-Eh? gracias...-dijo algo sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de su amigo.

-Bueno, ya debo dejarte para que te prepares...-le dio un beso en la frente-Adiós...-dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando al verdoso un poco confundido, pero que decidió seguir con lo suyo, sin saber que con ese beso el amarillo le estaba diciendo adiós a su amor por el, aunque para que mentir, si dentro de el tenia un poco de esperanza de algún día encontrar el amor, ya sea del verdoso o de alguien mas.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, ya era el momento de comenzar la boda, el cobalto estaba nervioso esperando por el verdoso, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez sus votos matrimoniales.

-Aquí viene el novio!-se oyó, dejando paso al verdoso que entraba por las puertas de la iglesia, hasta estar frente a frente al cobalto, quien estaba tan feliz de verlo.

 _*Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para reunir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio*_

Después de que el padre diera el sermón, era hora de que la pareja dijera los votos matrimoniales.

-Sr. Zonic?

-A-Ah cierto..mis v-v-votos Scourge yo...ah...y..yo...-decía muy nervioso hasta tartamudeaba.

-Ya escupelo, Hombre!-dijo el verdoso impaciente.

-NO ME PRESIONES!-suspiro-Scourge, antes de conocerte yo no sabia nada del amor o sobre que era mas importante, siempre creí que mi trabajo era algo prioritario para mi, pero después de conocerte me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas por las cuales uno debe luchar. Recuerdo cuando siempre te perseguía después de cada robo, y los arrestos que te hice que ya perdí la cuenta-Algunos presentes se rieron-, pero no se como tu hacías para escaparte siempre de mi, y yo me determinaba siempre a atraparte, no se, mi trabajo con todo el papeleo era estresante pero cuando sucedía algún robo o alboroto que ocasionabas, siempre me alegras el día, perseguirte era como mi modo de diversión, tal vez era porque ya me había enamorado de ti desde antes de que me salvaras, pero cuando lo hiciste fue donde me di cuenta que siempre estuve amándote, vi en tus ojos esperanza y supe que no quería dejarte ir, adoro todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus locuras, tu sarcasmo, las idioteces que haces para hacerme reír, como te preocupas cuando le sucede algo malo a mi o a tus amigos, me enamore de ti, por dentro y por fuera, y no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti. Se que soy un celoso, un posesivo y aveces muy frío, pero te prometo que daré todo mi amor a ti y a esas hermosas criaturas que me estas dando. Te amo Scourge The hedgehog.

-Wow, mas amor de lo que ya me das-rió muy sonrojado-tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Ahora le toca a usted señor Scourge.

-Vale, bueno yo...Zonic al igual que tu, yo siempre te ame, pero al igual que tu no sabia que era amor o cariño, siempre que te veía, parecías frío o enojado por eso me encantaba molestarte, hacerte enojar, me encanta ver todas las expresiones que dabas a demás de una cara de amargado como la que tiene shadow.

-OYE!-se quejo el vetado rojo.

-Jajaja pero lo que mas me encantaba de ti es que sonrieras, no se pero cuando te veía sonreír me hacia muy feliz, era como si quisiera verte así para siempre, quería atesorar esa sonrisa como ahora, por eso cuando nos volvimos novios, decidí cambiar por ti, ser alguien que no te avergonzara, que te enorgulleciera, tu siempre creíste en mi, aunque todos decían lo contrario, por eso soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido, y me has dado el regalo mas hermoso. Tener una familia, te amo Zonic, Te Amo Robocop-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Después de decir sus votos, ambos se miraron con amor y cariño, estaban en el altar jurando su amor eterno.

 _*Sin nada mas que decir, los declaro Marido y...Esposo... puede besar al novio*_

Dicho esto se besaron con mucha pasión y amor, mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la feliz nueva pareja, quienes estaban mas que felices por haberse casado.

Ya después de la boda, siguió la fiesta, en donde el verdoso se quito esa fea corbata y se puso su chaqueta de cuero, con los botones desabotonados mostrando su pecho, cosa que aprovecho el cobalto para dejar plantada su marca allí.

-Hey! espera a la luna de miel-dijo muy sonrojado.

-Oh vamos solo te proclamo como mio~-canturreo el cobalto para seguir besando el cuello del verdoso, sin importarle que estaban en medio de una fiesta.

Cuando termino la fiesta, el cobalto y el verdoso fueron a su luna de miel, ellos querían algo sencillo pero sus amigos les prepararon un viaje a uno de los Hoteles mas lujosos de Metropolis, para que pasaran durante toda una semana allí.

Ya Cuando llegaron a su habitación, el verdoso decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí-sonrió pícaramente a su ahora esposo.

-Espera, hacer esto no le hará daño a los bebes-pregunto preocupado.

-Tranquilo, me asegure antes, fue al doctor y dijo que esta bien-abrazo el cuello de su esposo para besadlo, este correspondió sin rechistar y lo acostó en la cama.

Esa noche, solo la luna fue testigo de lo que hicieron esta pareja para consumar su amor.

.

 _._

.

 _*MESES DESPUÉS*_

 _El cobalto se encontraba en la sala de espera, desde hace unas horas atrás el verdoso se encontraba en la sala de emergencia dando a luz a los mellizos._

 _-Señor Zonic the Zone cop..._

 _-S-Soy yo, ¿Todo esta bien?_

 _-No se preocupe, ellos están fuera de peligro, los bebes nacieron completamente sanos, puede pasar a verlos-dijo brindándole una sonrisa,_

 _-Gracias...-entro a la habitación, y encontró al verdoso acostado con los brazos ocupados por dos bultos._

 _-Zonic, ven acércate. Ven a conocer a nuestros bebés-dijo algo cansado por el esfuerzo._

 _El Cobalto se acerco y agarro a uno de lo bultos que tenía el verdoso en sus brazos,quien era uno de sus bebes, una ericita de piel verde al igual que su amado al igual que sus ojos zafiro, mientras que el verdoso cargaba a una pequeño erizo azul entre sus brazos._

 _-Mis bebes, Bienvenidos al mundo...-dijo mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas._

 _-Sus nombres son Max y Marshall-dijo el verdoso mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa cálida._

 _-Son hermosos-beso la mejilla de su amado-Gracias Scourge por este hermoso regalo._

 _-No, gracias a ti por darme una familia-le planto un beso en lo labios al cobalto, para después ver a sus bebés quienes comenzaban a reír y a mirar a sus padres con esos ojitos inocentes._

 _Ahora eran una hermosa familia..._

 _¿Que les deparara ahora?_

 _DÍA 26:"COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara..._

 _Penúltimos_ _Capítulos_


	27. En uno de sus Cumpleaños

_Han pasado 3 años desde entonces, años que fueron padres de dos criaturas hermosas. Pero ademas de hermosas son igual de revoltosas._

-Papi despierta! -Decía una pequeña Marshall saltando sobre la cama de sus padres.

-Mami, papa despierten! -Decía el pequeño Max, que al igual que su hermana era un travieso.

-Ah! pero que? MAX! -Cargo al pequeño y lo sienta en su regazo.

-Jajaja gueno días papa! -Dijo el pequeño oji-olivo.

-¡Papi! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá! -Dijo muy emocionado la pequeña.

-Shhh ...- le cayo el cobalto y se fija para que su esposo se haya despertado, suerte que tengas el sueño pesado-Espérenme en la sala ...- Los niños se asintieron, y muy calladitos salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala

Hoy era el cumpleaños del verdoso, y la familia había estado preparando una hermosa sorpresa para este. En especial el cobalto, que quería darle la mejor fiesta a su amado, pero claro no era el único, sus hijos alias "Los revoltosos" también querían hacer algo lindo para su "Mami", el oji-esmeralda solo esperaba que no saliera algo mal.

Pero, por desgracia, siempre se equivoca.

Después de alistarse, cerró la puerta de la habitación con el cuidado y el bajo a la sala, para no tener que hacer los niños, al no encontrarlos en la cocina, y se encuentra con una gran y desastrosa sorpresa, y es que la cocina estaba muy destrozada y muy sucia, la harina desparramada por el suelo con el cereal y los huevos, la tostadora echando humo, la tarjeta incendiaria y la leche derramando.

-¡NIÑOS! -Gritó mientras apagaba el sartén y la ponía en el fregadero.

-¡Si papa! -Aparecieron los cubiertos de harina y huevos, con una bandeja que teníamos un cereal con leche algo derramada, y un plato con tostadas quemadas con grandes trozos de mantequilla y huevos revueltos. Al lado de la comida, había un pequeño florero con una flor.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el cobalto, que no sabía ni regañar ni felicitar, optar por la segunda vez que era solo un niño y solo querer algo bueno y su madre no tienen malas intenciones.

-¿Que te parece papi? -Dijo el azulado.

-¿Le gustara a mami? -Dijo la pequeña oji-cielo.

-Suspiro-claro que les encantara, es muy ... adorable ...- miro la cocina- pero la próxima pídanme ayuda, esta bien.

-¡Claro! -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, por cierto háganme un favor y entretengan a su madre hasta que yo regrese-agarro su chaqueta del perchero y tomo sus llaves-Pero antes, vallan a bañarse y a cambiarse ,ok?

Los niños solo asintieron, no podían negarse después de que su padre ponía una cara aterradora.

-Y pórtense bien!-dijo por ultimo.

-Tranquilo eso haremos-dijeron poniendo cara de angelitos, pero a decir verdad ambos eran unos diablillos, nacieron igual de revoltosos que su padre Scourge, e igual de tercos que el, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin nada mas que decir, el cobalto salio de su hogar rumbo a una pastelería, pero primero llamo a fleetway, tal vez le caía mas pero gracias a el tenia el regalo perfecto para su verdecito.

- _"¿Alo?"_

- _"Soy yo..."_

- _"¿Quien?"_

 _-"Zonic, El esposo de tu mejor amigo"_

 _-"¿El imbécil de quien?"_

 _-"El esposo de tu ex pikachu mutante, ya deja de jugar pedazo de imbecil"_

- _"Bueno, si es por el "Paquete", tranquilo lo llevare yo mismo..."_

 _-"Mas te vale"_

 _-"Mas te vale~"_

 _-"No me imites!, y no olvides traer a los chicos a la fiesta, ya sabes donde es..."_

 _-"De acuerdo, Robocop"_

 _-"Por cierto,Gracias"_

 _-"Tsk! como sea lo hago solo por Scourge"-Colgó._

 _El cobalto solo suspiro, y siguió su camino a la pastelería._

 _*Mientras tanto, con el verdoso*_

 _Este estaba muy cansado por el trabajo duro y sus responsabilidades como padre,_ _se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente descansando sobre su cama,_ _pero toda esa paz se esfumo por el ruido de dos pequeños revoltosos._

 _-MAMA!-gritaron tirando la puerta de un zarpazo._

 _-PERO QUE COJONES!-dijo levantándose de un susto._

 _-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-dijeron ambos mientras dejaban la charola de comida sobre el regazo del verdoso._

 _El verdoso mio eso y se enterneció bastante, a pesar de que la comida no tenia muy buena apariencia le agradaba el esfuerzo que hicieron sus pequeños._

 _-Awww gracias-dijo mirándolos de manera enternecedora._

 _-De nada!-dijeron ambos._

 _-Anda, que esperas come mami-dijo la verdecita tendiendole unos cubiertos._

 _El verdoso no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes de sus hijos y comenzar a devorar del hermoso desayuno que prepararon, que si bien su aspecto era malo y la mayor parte del sabor era amargo, el verdoso debía admitir que también esta delicioso._

 _-¿Te gusta?-pregunto el verdoso pequeño._

 _-Me encanta, por cierto...¿Donde esta su papa?-pregunto poniendo a los pequeños nerviosos._

 _-Esta en..._

 _-EN EL BAÑO!_

 _-EN EL JARDÍN!-Ambos erizos se miraron, y luego miraron a su padre quien arqueaba una ceja._

 _-¿Dónde está su padre?-Los miro entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos._

 _-Si, está haciendo del baño en el jardín si eso, esta haciendo la popi-dijo el pequeño sonriendo nervioso._

 _-¿Porque lo está haciendo en el jardín exactamente?-dijo aun mas serio con sus hijos._

 _-P-P-para regar las plantas-sonrió la pequeña jugando con sus manos detrás de la espalda._

 _-Voy a ver a su padre...-dijo levantándose de la cama._

 _-NO ESPERA MAMA!-Dijeron ambos al unísono._

 _-Si todavía no te hemos dado nuestros regalos...-dijo la pequeña que le dio un dibujo de el y toda la familia y unas flores._

 _-Aww que tierno-dijo observando el dibujo._

 _-Mami toma!-dijo el pequeño tendiendole una tasa de barro hecha a mano._

 _-Genial, justo lo que necesitaba...-dijo agarrándola la taza-gracias por los obsequios pero voy a ver a su padre._

 _-No espera mami...-dijeron ambos jalandolos._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Es que...estamos sucios...-dijo con las orejas gachas._

 _El verdoso se dio cuanta que estaban lleno de harina y huevos los pequeños, dio un largo suspiro y los cargo a ambos._

 _-Esta bien, primero tomaremos un baño y luego iré a ver a su padre, que supuestamente ustedes dicen que esta en el jardín-los miro con una sonrisa a los pequeños, quienes solo reían bajo._

 _Después_ _de bañarlos, que resulto ser mas una guerra de agua que un baño normal, el verdoso llevo a los niños a su habitación para que se alistara. Mientras el iba a buscar algo de ropa que cambiarse, se puso su típica chaqueta de cuero, con un pañuelo sobre su cuello, unos zapatos con pinchos y por ultimo unas gafas de sol oscuras._

 _Se miro al espejo y luego fue a ver a sus niños, cuando entro a la habitación los encontró ya cambiados, Marshall llevaba un vestido de un azul claro con un listón azul oscuro alrededor de su cintura, mientras que Max se puso una chaqueta de cuero, excepto que esto parecía mas bien un chaleco sin mangas, y llevaba una pañuelo sobre su cuello al igual que su padre el verdoso._

 _-Pero que lindos se ven-dijo entrando a la habitación._

 _-Gracias mami~_

 _-Bueno, ahora me dirán ¿Dónde está su padre? porque se que no esta en el_ _jardín_

 _-Esto...-ambos se miraron nervioso._

 _-Olvidenlo, iré a buscarlo..._

 _-NO!-dijeron mientras se ponían en la puerta._

 _-¿Porque?_

 _-Queremos jugar contigo!_

 _-Puede ser después-los hizo un lado para salir, pero de nuevo fue detenido por los niños._

 _-Mami porfavor juega con nosotros...-dijeron ambos poniendo carita de cachorro._

 _-N-No...niños...no es tiempo para...-suspiro-de acuerdo...-*Maldigo el día que les enseñe eso*pensó para sus adentros._

 _Los niños solo rieron, y llevaron al verdoso a la habitación de juegos, donde jugaron videojuegos, a la casita de te y entre otros juegos. El tiempo suficiente como para que el amarillo llegara a la casa del cobalto y entrará al jardín trasero junto con los demás invitados._

 _-Bueno chicos, ya saben que hacer, este patio debe verse como una verdadera fiesta-dijo el espiralado, los demás solo asintieron y comenzaron a decorar todo el jardín, mientras que el verdoso estaba concentrado en jugar con sus pequeños revoltosos era ajeno a lo que pasaba en su patio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El Cobalto llego a la casa con el pastel, lo dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina, y fue a ver a su esposo y a los niños, cuando entro a la habitación, se enterneció con la escena, el verdoso estaba dormido al lado de los pequeños, mientras sostenía un libro de "Cuentos de hadas"._ _Sin hacer el menor ruido, se acerco y se puso al lado de verdoso abrazándolo por detrás para darle besos en la nuca y en las mejillas._

 _-Amor Despierta~-susurro en las orejas del verdoso._

 _-Eh? Que?-se levanto._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños...-se sentó en el borde de la cama y le mostró el ramo de flores que trajo de su viaje a la pastelería._

 _-Aww gracias, pero...¿Te tardaste demasiado por unas flores?-Pregunto._

 _-Jejeje de echo es por otra cosa-le dio un beso corto-tu sorpresa de cumpleaños te espera abajo._

 _Dicho esto, el cobalto llevo al verdoso, quien tenia los ojos vendados, y a los niños al jardín, donde la fiesta ya estaba lista, con todos los amigos y familiares presentes._

 _-SORPRESA!-dijeron todos cuando el cobalto le quito la venda al verdoso._

 _-Wow, gracias!-dijo muy sorprendido._

 _-Y aun hay mas...-dijo el amarillo jalando una cortina, mostrando una moto nueva y bastante cool, con llamas como logotipo y asiento para cuando llevara a los niños._

 _-NO ME JODAS! ESTO ES EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO!-grito el verdoso maravillado de su nueva moto._

 _-Dale gracias a tu esposo el oficial, a el se le ocurrió la idea-dijo el amarillo brindándole una sonrisa comprensiva al cobalto._

 _-Amor hiciste todo esto por mi, gracias-dijo el verdoso para después abrazarlo del cuello y plantarle un apasionado beso._

 _-Todo por ti mi amor ~ -lo volvió a besar -Oh, lo olvide! El pastel esta en la cocina ya vuelvo._

 _El cobalto se dirige a la cocina para recoger el pastel pero el momento de entrar en el jardín se tropieza con un juguete de uno de sus pequeños, causando que su cara cayera encima del pastel._

 _-¡NIÑOS! -Grito con la cara embarrada._

 _-JAJAJAJAJA-rió el verdoso acercar su dedo sobre la cara del cobalto y probar un poco del pastel embarrado -Mmm ~ delicioso, adoro el pastel de chocolate-_ _Dicho esto, el cobalto y los demás de la fiesta se echaron a reír._

 _Al final todo terminó bien para esta loca familia._

 _DÍA 27: "COMPLETADO"_

 _Continuara ..._

 _Últimos capítulos._


	28. Haciendo algo Ridículo

Tener dos niños en la era problemática para cualquier familia, pero tener dos hijos y un esposo igual que en los últimos tiempos, nada más fácil y un oficial oficial de los dos niños traviesos era problemático para cualquier familia, pero tener dos niños y un esposo Igual que las revoluciones no es nada fácil, y más bien es un oficial de la zona.

La familia del cobalto estaba llena de revoltosos y traviesos niños, ademas de un padre que las enseñanzas más que un truco para hacer bromas, una cosa que siempre es la metía en un problema problemático, la tenia oficial que arreglar, en especial en ocasiones especiales como Una festividad, como la navidad.

-Ya repasaron las reglas ...- dijo el cobalto con autoridad.

-Si ...- dijeron los dos niños y el verdoso.

-Bien, hagamos lo otra vez-comenzó a dictar las reglas.

comer con la boca abierta

hacer travesuras

3\. No pelear con nadie de manera seria al verdoso.

-¡Ya entendí! -Se cruzo de brazos.

-Mas te vale-hizo una pausa-prosigo ...

ensuciarse con nada, ya sea con dulces, lodo o otras cosas ...

hablar

de temas interesantes

7\. No hacer vandalismo.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo

-Le hablamos a los mocosos que tenemos de hijos-se cruzo de brazos.

-Oh vamos, nosotros sabemos portarnos bien cariño-sonrió el verdoso.

-Recuerdas la navidad del año pasado ...- lo miro serio.

*Escena retrospectiva*

-Curre deja de rascarte ...- susurro el cobalto.

-Es Que esta barba me pica, ¿Quien se han producido invitarnos a representar el nacimiento de Jesús? -Se quejo el verdoso.

-Shhh no hables ...- le callo el cobalto, quien tampoco quiso hacer esta representación pero no me quedé con otra persona, ni el murciélago albina lo perseguiría hasta pascua.

No tenia nada de malo honrar el nacimiento, lo malo era tener que estar parado como una estatua para ser atendido por un montón de personas.

-Oye Scourge te vez mas feo con esa barba- dijo de alguna manera el burla el azabache.

-Pues lo siento por tener puesta los pelos de tus manos-contesto el verdoso.

-MOCO DE MIERDA!

-¡EMO PIOJOSO!

Se discutió en voz baja hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz infantil.

-YA BASTA! POR FAVOR CALLENSE! * Hip * Porque hacemos esto, ¡díganme! * Hip * digo ... si maría va a dar una luz porque tenemos que viajar en el medio de la noche a otro estado, no lo entiendo ...- dijo el pequeño Max mientras se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro.

-Cariño estas bien? -Dijo el oji-azul acercando a su pequeño, pero al acercarse pudo captar un olor un alcohol proviniendo de este Acaso bebiste?

-¡MAMÁ! TENGO HAMBRE! DAME COMIDA!

-Esta muy ebrio ...- susurro el azabache de vetas grises.

-Debió encontrar el vino del Cura-dijo el albino.

-¿Porque bebiste Max? -Pregunto el cobalto algo molesto por eso.

-Oh, cállate papi * hip * y dame las llaves quiero entrar al auto, yo conduzco ...- Dijo la pequeña marshall quien estaba en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-Ni te daré nada, porque en el primer lugar se encuentra, en el segundo, eres una niña y un tercero no sabes conducir-Regaño el cobalto por la actitud de tu pequeña princesa.

-Si se conduce * hip * mama me enseño * hip * con su motocicleta * hip * -replicó la menor.

-¿Enserio? -Miro fijamente a su esposo.

-Si, * hip * y también dijo * hip * que eras un estirado, esclavo del * hip * trabajo, un aburrido y le tapan la boca

-Jeje ... niños, las cosas que dicen cuando están presentes en el cerebro con el nerviosismo mirando a su esposo.

-Después de hablamos de eso-Sentencio el cobalto mirándose con un tic en el ojo.

-Dale las # & $ del auto-grito el pequeño max.

-Jovencito! que vocabulario es ese! de ¿Donde lo escuchaste?

-Es lo que tu * hip * y mama dicen cuando están en tu habitación * hip * jugando que sabe que ... * hip * la otra vez tu dijiste .. _"MIERDA SCOURGE DEJA DE SER TAN HERMOSO Y ESTRECHO"_ y mama dijo _"CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA Y SIGUE JODIÉNDOME EL CULO" -los rostros de la pareja y las personas que se presentan como se han devuelto como un tomate, algunos de ellos han sido atendidos por otras personas._

-Jajaja, no fue mala idea venir aquí después de todo-se rio el azabache oji-carmin mirando aquella escena.

-Oh callate shadow-gruño el verdoso.

-No es mi culpa que no se controlen tus hijos!

-Wiii! mirenme * hip * Soy la reina de la lagarto! -grito sasha, quien también estaba en el mismo estado en el que se subía al techo del techo.

-Sasha baja de alli-dijo sonic mientras intentaba alcanzar en su pequeña para que no se lastimara, de repente el movimiento que causó que se cayera la vaca de cartón que había al lado del pesebre, mostrando una batalla ya Shadoy besándose de una manera apasionada dándose caricias por todo el cuerpo y gimiendo el nombre del otro.

-¡Battle! -Gritaron el albino y el oji-reptil.

-¡Shadowy! -Grito el vetado rojo.

-Oh oh ...- dijo el oji-miel separándose de su novio.

-P-papa puedo explicarlo-jugueteo con sus dedos el cobalto oscuro mirando a los ojos penetrantes del oji-carmín con nerviosismo.

-Explícame porque estabas a punto de tener sexo en un pesebre!

-N-No íbamos a hacer nada-se ezcuso.

-Si claro, yo a tu edad no hacia esas cosas-se cruzo de brazos

-En un pesebre no, pero con Sonic Lo hiciste en un callejón, y no una vez sino tres veces -dijo el oji reptil.

-Cállate, ademas tu hijo también está involucrado en esto-Gruño con las mejillas rojas.

-Si, ademas tu Mephiles lo haces con Silver en las salas de cine -dijo el cobalto, mientras que el oficial y el verdoso asintieron.

-¡Callense! -Gruño.

-Pues parece que deberías controlar a tus hijos primero. Shad-rio con burla el oji-zafiro ganándose un gruñido del azabache.

-Cállate imbécil!

-Obligame a callarme emo!

-Grr-se abalanzo sobre el verdoso para comenzar una pelea mientras eran alentados por la multitud.

-Tu puedes José! -Dijo uno de los espectadores.

-Tu puedes mama! -Dijo el menor alentando también.

-No los alientes zack-regaño su padre alzándolo en sus brazos.

-tu no me mandas * hip * ABAJO EL SISTEMA FEDERAL! VIVA LA ANARQUÍA! -El menor alzo sus manos gritando a todo pulmón

¿Qué pasa con el sistema federal ?, dijo cargando a su pequeño libro de aguantar la ira acumulada.

-¡Viva la anarquía! -Grito el pequeño albino ganando un pequeño golpe por parte de su padre el azabache gris.

-¡Tu no le sigas,Ciel!

-Puedo volar! -Salto del techo de la pequeña azabache, pero antes de caer al suelo fue agarrado por su padre el oji-azul evitando así un accidente.

-Uf por poco-se levanto y se sacudió la nieve de su ropa con su pequeña en brazos -Pero miren que niña tan traviesa, ¿porque ha bebido?

-Veo elefantes rosas voladores, jijiji-rió la pequeña mientras que alzaba los brasitos.

-Esto es por siempre andarme jodiendo, hasta en navidad! -Dijo dándole un puñetazo al azabache.

-Así, pues déjame darte mi regalo de noche buena-le dio una patada en el estomago al oji- azul.

-Pues aquí va tu año nuevo, ¡Animal! -Se abalanzo sobre el azabache dándole a uno que otro golpe en la mejilla de este.

-¡Ya basta los dos! -Dijeron los dos erizos azules separando a los dos y dándoles un fuerte jalón de orejas a ambos.

-EL EMPEZÓ! -Se apuntaron el uno al otro para culpar al contrario.

-¡Ni ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZÓ! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron a discutir entre los cuatro hasta que ...

-Chicos, ¿Dónde están los niños? -Pregunto el equidna buscando a su hijo.

De repente todos escucharon el sonido de un motor de una podadora de nieve.

-NO, ESO NO! NIÑOS! -Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _* Fin del Flashback *_

-Si, por esa razón quiero que esta navidad sea perfecta, y no haya ningún problema.

-Shadow se lo merecía...

-La próxima pelearas con knuckles, mami.

-Ya rugiste león-choco los puños con su hijo.

-Nadie peleara con nadie, y si lo hacen, me asegure de que Papa Noel no venga esta navidad-amenazó a sus hijos el cobalto.

-Pero papa...-se quejo la menor.

-No eres divertido-se cruzo de brazos el pequeño.

-Y seré peor si no se comportan este año-se cruzo de brazos.

-Vale...-dijeron los tres.

-Pues si ya todo esta entendido, vallan arreglar para la fiesta navideña-los niños y el verdoso asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse.

Habían sido invitados a una fiesta por Sally Arcon, cuya fiesta seria para festejar navidad, y lo que mas quería el cobalto es tener una navidad perfecta, pero con la familia que manejaba le seria difícil.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien esta noche...

.

.

.

Llegaron a la fiesta, y como se lo esperaban, todo estaba sumamente elegante, con un árbol gigante de navidad, un patio de juegos para los niños, mesas elegantes para comer, un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer y mozos yendo de allá paca sirviendo vino y champagne a los invitados que bailaban y disfrutaban la fiesta.

El cobalto vigilaba los movimientos de sus hijos y el verdoso, hasta ahora todo iba bien...

Pero...

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, El gran Scourge -dijo nada mas ni nada menos que Jeffrey St. Croix, una mofeta y el enemigo del verdoso, bueno uno de los tantos.

-Tsk! con razón olía mal aquí-gruño.

-Vamos Scourge, pero que modales son esos-decía el mofeta con aire arrogante.

-Vamonos Zonic-comenzó a jalar al cobalto lejos de la mofeta, no quería empezar una pelea.

-Papi! Mami! Miren gane una paleta!-gritaba el niño detrás de ellos, la mofeta vio esto y con su pie hizo que este se cayera.

-Max!-dijeron el cobalto y el verdoso.

-Auch!...M-mi paleta..-vio como su paleta esta toda destruida en el piso.

-Jajajaja pero que niño tan torpe...-río la malvada mofeta.

-Malo!-se levanto y le patio la pierna.

-Auch! Pequeño mocoso!-agarro de manera brusca al erizito de las púas, pero justo en ese momento un tortazo paso a su cara.

-Oye jeffrey, aléjate de mi bebe!-decía el verdoso quitándole a su hijo.

-Ahora veras!-le lanzo un pedazo de carne, que logro esquivar el verdoso, pero por desgracia le cayó a rouge, que enojada por su vestido de marca manchado, comenzó a lanzar comida, y en menos de un segundo, toda la fiesta se convirtió en una guerra de comida.

Hasta que alguien lanzo uno pedazo de carbón en el árbol, que de inmediato comenzó a incendiarse, las alarmas de incendio sonaron y todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, el cobalto como oficial trataba de detenerlos, mas era inútil, de repente un golpe hizo que cayera al suelo y quedara inconsciente.

.

.

.

Despertó en el sillón de su amado y cálido hogar, al lado suyo vio acostado a su amado erizo quien en ningún momento soltaba su mano, se aferraba a ella como si no quisiera que se lo arrebataran, vio que las mejillas de su amado estaban rojizas y que tenia lagrimas secas por ellas.

Acarició sus mejillas, y sus ojos se divisaron en el reloj de la sala.

Ya era navidad...

-Scourge~Despierta! Es navidad!.-dijo el cobalto moviendolo un poco.

-Eh? Que? ZONIC! estas bien!-lo abrazo con fuerza.

-G-Gracias pero me asfixias...-dijo el cobalto.

-L-Lo siento-dijo soltándolo- es que estaba preocupado por ti, y-yo...lo lamento...

-Shhh-le acaricio la mejilla-no fue tu culpa, descuida-dijo dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-PAPA! MAMA! YA ES NAVIDAD!-gritaron los niños bajando por las escaleras.

-Feliz navidad, mis bebes!-dijo el verdoso.

-Que esperan! Abran sus regalos que les trajo Santa Claus!-dijo el cobalto, los niños asintieron y fueron a abrir sus regalos debajo del árbol.

-Oye amor...-dijo el verdoso tendiendo una cajita pequeña-Feliz Navidad!

-Gracias amor-le planto un beso en la mejilla y comenzó abrir la caja, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Dentro de ella estaba una prueba de embarazo positiva.

-Adivina quien volverá a ser papa-dijo el verdoso sonriendo.

-Durante ... Este es el mejor regalo del mundo -dijeron abrazando y dándole besos por toda la cara al verdoso- ¡Niños con un hermanito o hermanita!

-¡III! -Los niños saltaron de alegría y abrazaron a sus padres.

Al parecer otro mocoso revoltoso llegaba a la familia.

Y para el cobalto era el mejor regalo de navidad que le han dado.

Tal vez su familia no era perfecta, pero si era una familia cálida y amorosa, y esa era perfecta para el.

DÍA 28: "COMPLETADO"

Continuara ...

Últimos capítulos.

...

Estamos a solo 2 capítulos por terminar esta historia: D

¿Emocionados?

Si ya se que es triste: '(

Pero oigan, tengo más proyectos que les encantará igual que este. :RE

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo!

Bye ~ Bye ~ u3u


	29. Haciendo algo Dulce

Todo padre tiene la obligación de darle educación, vestimenta y alimento a sus hijos, pero lo más importante que debe darle es atención, cariño y comprensión para que pueda tener un crecimiento sano. Pero en el caso del Comandante no era así, casi no pasaba tiempo con sus niños por estar trabajando, y cuando llegaba a casa siempre estaba cansado, esto molestaba mucho al verdoso quien le dio un ultimátum.

-Jefe su esposo esta aquí...-dijo el camaleón con el cocodrilo.

-Déjelo pasar Zespio-dijo el cobalto sin apartar la vista del papeleo.

El Camaleón solo asintió y dejo pasar al verdoso quien tenia una mirada aterradora que daba miedo.

-Hola...-dijo y al no recibir respuesta por parte de su esposo le dio una mirada para volver a preguntar-¿Que pasa?

-Se te olvido ¿cierto?

-Olvidar ¿Que?

-Hoy es el día del niño, y tus hijos esperan pasar este día con su _"Papí querido"_ -se cruzo de brazos mirando seriamente a su esposo, quien solo estaba fijo en los papeles que estaban esparcidos en el escritorio.

-Estoy ocupado...-dijo sin mirarlo-La otra semana podría pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Eso lo dijiste la vez pasada, la anterior y las otras veces para no estar en casa-Bufo molesto el verdoso mirando al cobalto.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo, necesito trabajar tengo mucho papeleo pendiente-suspiro-solo diles que no podre ir hoy, son niños ellos entenderán-dijo sin apartar la mirada del papeleo, mientras que el verdoso tenia un tic en el ojo.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

-Suspiro-Zespio, Zector me podrían dejar un momento a solas con mi esposo-dijo el oji-cielo al camaleón y al cocodrilo, quienes no objetaron y hicieron lo que pidieron.

-De que crees que hablen...-susurro el cocodrilo.

-No lo se, deberíamos escuchar-pego su oído a la puerta.

...

-PASARAS TIEMPO CON TUS HIJOS! NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO, ES UNA ORDEN!-se escucho desde atrás de la puerta para acto seguido salir un Zonic a patadas de su propia oficina.

-PERO QUE TE PASA!-gruño el cobalto azul

-Lo que me pasa es que por una vez quisiera que pasaras tiempo con tus hijos por lo menos en el día del niño-Grito el verdoso.

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!-reclamo.

-trabajo, trabajo, trabajo solo eso te importa!

-Por que no entiendes que lo hago por ustedes!

-Porque no no tu entiendes que solo quiero evitar que te terminen odiando porque su padre nunca estuvo para ellos cuando mas lo necesitaban como el mio-Grito con furia el verdoso, de repente el silencio inundo la habitación.

De repente comenzó a sentirse mal, el sabia la relación de su esposo con su padre y las cosas que tuvo que pasar, aquellos traumas de la niñez no se olvidan con facilidad y su amado solo quería evitar que sus hijos sintieran el dolor de no tener a su padre a su lado, en especial en fechas importantes como los cumpleaños, navidad, o en este caso, el día del niño, el día de sus niños.

-Sabes que, haz lo que quieras sigue trabajando solo espero que no me pongan su cara de decepción cuando les diga que su _"papí"_ no pasara el día con ellos-agacho la cabeza y le dio la espalda a su esposo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero de repente fue detenido por unos brazos que lo abrazaban por atrás.

-Lo siento...-susurro-M-me tomare el día libre para pasar el tiempo con ustedes-sonrió dándole la vuelta al verdoso quien igual tenia una sonrisa, se dieron un corto beso y se tomaron las manos para salir de aquel lugar.

-Zespio voy a tomarme el día libre, no olvides hacer el papeleo-dijo el cobalto entregándole las llaves de su oficina al camaleón.

-A la orden comandante-agarro las llaves y se despidió.

-Lo bueno es que aceptaste, porque te iba a dejar en abstinencia si era necesario-sonrió burlón el verdoso.

-Gracias a dios que no fue así...-dijo aliviado, porque sabia que el verdoso era capaz de eso y de mas-Por cierto, ¿Donde están los niños?

-Están afuera en el auto, te están esperando para irnos-llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al auto.

-Vamos a pasar el día con papa!-dijeron muy alegres.

-Yyyy...¿A Donde vamos?-pregunto el cobalto.

-A _Disneyland!_ -dijo el verdoso ganándose un grito de emoción por parte de los niños.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones, los niños se subieron a toda clase de juegos, comieron muchas golosinas, fueron a conocer a los personajes de Disney, como las princesas y Mickey Mouse, fueron al acuario del parque, y siguieron recorriendo todo el parque hasta que Marshall quiso ir a la boutique de la princesa y tuvo que acompañarle su padre el verdoso, ya que por estar embarazado no podría ir con Zonic y Max a la montaña rusa.

El Verdoso quería hacer sentir a su pequeña princesa, y que mas que convertirla en una, pero ella tenía otros planes.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estará tu hermana y tu padre?

-No lo se...-ve a su hermana-Papa allí esta _Marshalleen~-Dijo el menor mencionando el lindo apodo que le había dado a su hermana melliza._

-Mi princesa _-Dijo el cobalto acercándose a su hija quien esta de la princesa Bella._

-Mami ya sal!

-NO! ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!-gritó detrás de la cortina.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el cobalto.

-Mami no quiere ser una princesa.

-¿Que?

-NO SOY UNA PU-...DIGO...NO SOY UNA PRINCESA!

-Scourge ya sal para que te vea la niña

-No!

-Porfisss mami!

-N-O...NO!

-Ash! esto es el colmo!-dijo el menor para después jalar la cortina y mostrar al verdoso con un vestido verde, zapatos de tacón y una tiara.

-Jajajajajajajajaja!-reía de panza el cobalto mientras veía a su esposo con esa vestimenta.

-NO TE RÍAS ANIMAL!-dijo avergonzado hasta las orejas.

-L-Lo siento es que es tan...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-CALLATE!-se volvió a meter al vestidor.

-Espera déjame tomarte una foto!

-Vete a la mierda!

-Tranquilo papa yo le tome una foto-Dijo el pequeño erizo verde.

-Bien hecho Campeón!

-Pero son 5 Dólares a cambio...

-En verdad eres igual a tu madre...

-Yep

Después de que el verdoso se cambiara, la tarde de diversión familiar siguió su curso con normalidad, el cobalto se sentía muy a gusto de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, añoraba estos días en familia, pero sabia que el trabajo como comandante ocupaba su tiempo. Tal vez su esposo tenía razón, y ocupaba mas tiempo en el trabajo que en su propia familia.

Se Hizo de noche y los niños estaban agotados, la pareja decidió que era hora de irse del parque, fueron a su hogar y acostaron a los niños en sus camas. Después fueron hacia su habitación para dormir. Durante toda la noche los pensamientos del cobalto estaban en otra parte, y después de mucho pensar decidió tomar una decisión.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Cariño-decía el verdoso mientras cocinaba el desayuno.

-Bostezo-Buenos días...-decía el cobalto muy cansado.

-¿Eh? No te haz alistado para el trabajo.

-No, decidí tomarme unas vacaciones-dijo revisando el periódico.

-¿Porque?

-Porque comprendí que la familia es lo primero-abrazo al verdoso y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y durante todos estos días que tengo libre me la pasare con ustedes, que son mi familia y son lo que mas quiero en el mundo-le toma del mentón para besadlo, cosa que el verdoso no tarda en corresponder.

-Buenos días mami!-Dijo la pequeña frotándose el ojo.

-Buenos días papa, ¿No tienes trabajo hoy?-pregunto entre bostezos el menor.

-Nop, ¡Porque hoy iremos a _"Sea World"_!-Dijo extendiendo los brazos.

-SIII!-gritaron los niños de emoción, quienes se abalanzaron sobre su padre para abrazarlo.

-Jejeje que hermosa familia-río el verdoso uniéndose al abrazo.

-Y con la llegada del nuevo miembro sera aun perfecto uwu-dijo el cobalto acariciando el vientre de su amado.

-Sabes ya escogí el nombre perfecto...

-¿Enserio? ¿Cual?-dijo bajando a los niños.

-Su nombre sera Sam, es un niño

-Es un nombre perfecto-con su brazo acerco al verdoso de la cintura para plantarle un cariñoso beso.

El trabajo es una responsabilidad importante, pero nada se compara con momentos dulces que puedes hacer en familia, porque la familia, es la prioridad mas importante que nunca debes descuidar en tu vida. Porque nadie te dará el cariño, el amor, la compresión y la protección que una familia puede darte.

DÍA 29:"COMPLETADO"

Continuara...

Últimos Capítulos


	30. Haciendo algo Caliente (Final)

La familia del criminal y el comandante se había vuelto mas unida con llegada del pequeño Sam, un erizo Azul medio turquesa (la combinación de azul y verde) con los ojos cielo al igual que su padre el verdoso. El había resultado ser una eriza muy tranquila, pero muy miedo, por lo que a menudo tenian que estar al pendiente de el porque era muy lloron, aunque eso no evitaba que su hermana mayor le hiciera una que otra travesura para asustarlo, pero a pesar de ello siempre estaba alli para cuidarlos.

Con la llegada de los niños, la pareja no tenía tiempo para ellos, sus labores como padres, sus trabajos y el atareado horario que tenían se les hacia complicado. sentían que la llama se estaba apagando, esto se habían dado cuenta sus amigos, que al ver que se acercaba el aniversario de la pareja decidieron darles una sorpresa.

-¡¿HAWAII?!-dijeron al unisono.

-Asi es, hoy mismo tomaran el vuelo rumbo a Hawaii a pasar sus vacaciones-hablo la murcielago, cargando a su hija en una cangurera, una pequeña murciélago con ojos lila.

-Es muy amable de tu parte pero nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer rouge-hablo el cobalto.

-Oh tranquilo viejo todo esta arreglado-hablo el equidna, abrazando a su esposa.

-P-Pero y la zone cop?

-Todo esta arreglado jefecito-levanto el pulgar el cocodrilo.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse-dijo el camaleón siendo atraído de la cintura hacia el armadillo.

-Exacto, nosotros nos encargaremos mientras usted disfruta de sus vacaciones-abrazo de la cintura al camaleón, quien aparto la mirada con un notable sonrojo.

-¿Y los niños?-hablo el verdoso.

-Tranquilo mami nos quedaremos en la casa de Tito Sonic y el Señor Emo-hablo el pequeño sam mientras se escondia detras de su hermana mayor.

-Asi es , ademas ya estamos grandes y podemos hacernos responsable-hablo el pequeño Max, cosa que no les dio desconfianza a la pareja puesto que nació igual de travieso que el verdoso.

-Relajense, ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros y ahora nosotros queremos hacer algo por ustedes, son nuestros padres y queremos que se diviertan-Hablo la pequeña tan serena como su padre el comandante.

-P-P-Pero...

-Nada de peros, sus maletas ya están listas y esta misma tarde se irán de vacaciones-hablo la murciélago poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Porfis papi, mami...-dijeron los pequeños mirándolos con ojitos de carrochitos, aquellos ojitos que nadie podría resistirse.

-Suspiro-de acuerdo...-dijo ya vencido el cobalto.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Quien cuidara la casa?-pregunto el oji-cielo.

-De eso no se preocupen, así que vallan a prepararse su vuelo sale a las 6:00-dijo la murciélago mientras los dos erizos suspiraban pesadamente.

Aunque, unas vacaciones para revivir la llama no eran una mala idea.

.

.

.

Llegaron al hotel que habían reservado para ellos, al parecer se tomaron la molestia de pedir una habitación VIP en el hotel mas exclusivo de Hawaii, era de esperarse de la murciélago albina.

Entraron a la habitación, y no pudieron describir en palabras lo grande y lo lujosa que era, sus cortinas rojas de seda, sus sabanas blancas y rojas, una televisión de pantalla ancha pegado a la pared, una pequeña cantina de licores y hasta tenia un jacuzzi.

¿Cuantos ring abra costado todo esto?

-Wow que gran habitación...-dijo saltando hacia la cama el cobalto, que al parecer era de agua- Esto es vida...

-Ahora yo...-Dijo el verdoso corriendo hacia donde estaba su marido.

-No espera!-sin embargo ya era muy tarde, el verdoso había saltado sobre la cama haciendo caer al azulado al duro suelo de la habitación-...Auch...

-Jajajaja lo siento jajaja-rió el verdoso.

-Ahora veras-se levanto para hacerle cosquillas a su marido.  
Estuvo haciéndole cosquillas hasta que llegaron a una pose algo comprometedora para los dos, scourge con las piernas abiertas, mientras que Zonic esta entre ellas y con los rostros muy cerca del otro.

-Scourge~Mi amor-paro sus cosquillas y comenzó a acariciar los muslos del verdoso.

-Jejeje tan necesitado estabas amor-acariciando sus púas.

-Es que extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo y con tu traserito~-dijo besando sus orejas.

-Idiota-Lo besa- no hables tanto y disfrutemos de este momento.

-Como tu desee~-ataco los labios del verdoso, para comenzar con su sección de besos, siempre llenos de pasión y deseo.

.

.

.

No se sabe como o cuando, pero ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos, dándose placeres orales en una de las posiciones mas conocidas del kamasutra, la posición 69, Scourge se encontraba arriba mientras que Zonic abajo, este lubricaba a su amante mientras que el verdoso atendía la intimida de su esposo.

Ya cuando terminaron con eso, decidieron pasar a la mejor parte de su velada.

El verdoso se sentó sobre el regazo del azulado, enredando sus brazos sobre su cuello, mientras este agarraba fuertemente su cintura.

-¿Quieres que sea suave? -pregunto en tono pícaro el cobalto.

-Tu sabes lo que me gusto Robocop~-Dijo el verdoso abrazando su cuello, mientras besaba a su esposo. Este de un jalón entro en el, ganándose un gemido que aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de la cabida bucal de su erizo.

Sin esperar mas comenzó a moverse de manera rápida, mientras el verdoso saltaba sobre su hombría, luego lo acostó y abrió mas sus piernas para tener mayor profundidad en sus embestidas.

Pasado unas horas, cambiando de posiciones, dándose todo el amor y cariño que sus cuerpos necesitaban desde hace mucho, llegaron a aquel preciado climax.

-Eso estuvo fantástico-dijo el verdoso acostándose sobre el pecho del cobalto.

-Si seguimos haciendo esto, volverás a quedar embarazado-dijo acariciando las púas del oji-cielo.

-Al diablo con eso, hagamos un montón de bebes-dijo el verdoso con algo de burla.

-Si asi lo quieres...¿Listo para el segundo Round?-pregunto pícaro el cobalto.

-Dalo por hecho-dicho esto se metieron bajo las sabanas para continuar con su hermosa velada.

Así fue todo durante la semana de aniversario, entre juegos en la cama, paseos en bote, visitar los lugares turísticos de hawaii, Bucear, jugar tennis, Relajarse en el jacuzzi, pasar su tiempo en el Spa, y entre otras cosas realmente satisfactorias. Para al final, terminar el día contemplando una hermosa puesta de sol, estaban realmente felices de pasar este tiempo juntos, y todo gracias a sus amigos, a quienes agradecerían ya volviendo a casa. Pero por ahora disfrutarían, de lo que quedaban de sus vacaciones de aniversario de bodas.

💕~~Extra~~💕

Después de unas muy divertidas vacaciones por el aniversario de la pareja, regresaron a su hogar para ver a sus pequeños, pasaron un día normal como cualquier otro, con muchas risas, muy poco silencio y muchas bromas de los niños.

Así pasaron el día, hasta que llego la noche.

-Papa...¿Como se conocieron tu y mama?-pregunto el pequeño Max, tomando por sorpresa al verdoso y al cobalto.

-Oh, bueno veras paso hace mucho tiempo...

 _*Flashback*_

Fue en la época cuando el aun era un novato, antes de volverse el nuevo jefe de la zone cop, su jefe era Znuckles, un equidna rojo, quien lo orientó para convertirse en el comandante que ahora conocemos. A pesar de ser el novato, a el le encantaba ser un agente, pero comenzó a sentirse algo vació, como si algo en su vida le faltara.

Una motivación, o algo para no aburrirse.

-"Atención a todas las unidades de la zone cop, se ha detectado un robo en el banco central, necesitamos de su presencia de inmediato"-Dijo la comunicadora,al activarse la alarma de emergencia del Banco.

-Estaremos allá de inmediato-dijo el equidna colgando su comunicador-Vamos novato, hay un asalto.

El cobalto y el equidna se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, el equidna logro capturar a unos cuantos malhechores, mientras que el cobalto siguió a uno que escapa hacia un callejón, hasta que ya lo tenia acorralado, nunca se dio cuenta que ese encuentro cambiaría todo.

-Alto allí! Arriba las...manos...-y allí fue donde lo vio por primera vez, se quedo mirando la hermosa figura que tenia aquel erizo, pero en especial se quedo hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos color agua, unos ojos con un brillo único llena de vida, con algo de malicia pero que tenían una expresión que le resultaba...Tierna.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto el cobalto apuntando con su arma.

-Mi nombre es Scourge The Hedgehog, y tu ¿Quien eres?-pregunto con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Soy el comandante Zonic The Zone Cop, por lo que veo eres un ladrón y voy a tener que arrestarte-respondió frió.

-Uyyy que miedo~-se burlo enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos.

-Abro enserio-bajo el gatillo.

-Yo tambien hablo enserio _Robocop_ -sonrió con mas arrogancia.

-¿C-Como me llamaste? -pregunto confundido.

 _-Robocop, o ¿Como quieres que te llame? Comandante, Exterminantor, Capitán o que tal...Azulado idiota_ _-canturreo._

-Cállate, idiota! ¿Porque te interesa ponerme apodos tan ridículos?-pregunto distraído.

-Jeje nada que te importe cariño-tomo la bolsa con el botín y salio corriendo de allí.

-Alto allí-comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la calle tratando de atraparlo, pero el verdoso era astuto y muy rápido. Así que el cobalto tenia que ingeniársela para atraparlo, reconoció una calle y se dio cuenta que mas adelante había un callejón sin salida, ya era suyo el erizo.

-Te tengo-apareció detrás del oji-zafiro, quien ahora estaba acorralado-Hagamos esto por las buenas, Quieres...-saco unas esposas.

-...-sonrió-Nah prefiero hacerlo por las malas-lanzo una granada de humo nublando la vista del cobalto.

Cuando el humo se despejo, ya no vio al verdoso ni a la bolsa de dinero, en su lugar había una nota que decía: _"Te costara mucho trabajo capturarme Señor Robocop"._

 _-Grr...juro que haré hasta lo imposible para tenerte en mis manos..._

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual para el, cada día era gran travesía desde que comenzó la casería, el comandante siempre intentaba capturar al verdoso, pero este era muy astuto que se les ingeniaba para escapar, y cuando por fin lo atrapaba, siempre terminaba escapando de la cárcel de nuevo. Pero a decir verdad, era la actividad su favorita, su determinación por atrapar al criminal era lo que lo relajaba y le divertía, dandole muchos ánimos en su trabajo.

 _Sin saber que esa emoción era algo mas, y que era mutua._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

 _-Y, así fue como paso...-_ _le dio un sorbo a su café._

 _-Wow que gran historia_ _-decía el pequeño sam mirando a su padre-Yo también quiero ser un zone cop._

 _-¿Como vas a hacerlo si eres miedoso?-dijo su hermana en burla._

 _-N-No soy miedoso-se quejo el menor._

 _-Buu!-grito max cerca de su hermano haciendo que se sobresaltara y saltara de su asiento._

 _-Aahhh, son malos -se quejo asustado._

 _-ya paren niños, es ahora deben irse a dormir niños_ _-dijo el verdoso._

 _-Sip, mamá_ _-dijeron los tres._

 _-Buenas noches_ _-dijeron ambos, para luego darles un beso en la mejilla a sus padres e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones._

 _-Bueno, yo iré a lavar los trastes..._ _-dijo el verdoso dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, pero sorpresivamente fue abrazado por detrás por el cobalto._

 _-Te atrape~_ _-susurro en el oído del verdoso._

 _-_ _Si...-sonrio-Lo hicistes~_ _-agarro su cara con ambas manos y lo beso._

 _-Y Jamas te dejare ir..._ _-lo abrazo por la cintura apegandolo a su cuerpo._

 _"En definitiva lo había atrapado, y nunca mas lo dejaría ir de su lado"_

 _-Te amo_ _-decía el oji-cielo mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-Y yo a ti..._ _-dicho esto lo volvió a besar, para luego cargarlo y llevarlo hacia su habitación._

 _"Así fue como termino este día, entre risas, historias, anécdotas y besos"_

 _"Pero esto no acaba, el amor de estos erizos nunca terminara"_

 _"Seria creciendo cada día más"_

 _"Al igual que la familia que formaron"_

 _Esta fue la Historia_ _de dos amantes, que pertenecían a mundos distintos, uno policía, otro criminal, uno por el camino del bien y el otro por el mal. Pero el destino es confuso, pero sabe siempre lo que hace, y unió ambos caminos, ambos destinos, para unir a dos corazones solitarios, dos polos opuestos que terminaron contando su historia de amor, cómica e original._

 _Una Historia llena de amor y ternura, que nunca acabara..._

💕 _~Fin~_ 💕

 _DÍA 30:"COMPLETADO" ~Final~_

 _Ultimo Capitulo_

...

Ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, pero descuiden hay mas proyectos que comenzare a escribir y espero que los amen tanto como ame escribir esto.

Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima...

💕 _Scourge & Zonic: ¡Gracias por seguirnos! ¡Hasta pronto! _💕 ﾠ


End file.
